Stomp The Yard 3: Life After College
by TyrahChanel
Summary: It's been 8 years since D.J attended Truth University, diverting through drama and leaving his mark, making him a legend there. Now, 8 years later as a full grown adult out of college, the drama STILL continues when old rivals, exes, and even family are after him. This is the drama, romance, betrayal and life of D.J, April, and his friends after their college days have ended.
1. Chapter 1: 8 Years

_EIGHT years later after freshman year at Truth University…_

The auditorium was packed with new college freshman and their parents. His girlfriend, April, his aunt and uncle, and all his theta brothers sat in the front row. D.J took a big breath and began speaking.

"Good morning everyone! I am so happy to be here, to be back here to welcome the incoming freshman. When I was in your shoes seven years ago, I couldn't imagine nor see myself being up here doing this. I mean..I can dance in front of a whole crowd but when it comes to speaking…uhhhh nah. No thank you." He smiled as the crowd erupted in laughter. "Life…where has the time gone? It seems like it was just yesterday when I stepped foot on Atlanta soil. It feels like just yesterday when I took my first step on Truth soil. I was a young, troubled adolescent who was broken, confused, angry at the world, trying to become a man by myself, and mourning the loss of my baby brother that I loved to the ends of the earth. As a teen, I never really thought about college or a career. I didn't have the best clothes or the best shoes. Times were hard! I had to take on responsibilities that a grown man should have had. I remember I had to work at grocery store for a while and then I had a job lifting supplies off trucks, all that and still juggling high school. But when times got scarce, other than working, me and my baby brother, Duron, bless his soul, we danced for money. We used to dance battle all around LA. A lot of people knew us because we danced so we were always welcome. But the last place we went happened to be a new spot that we've never been before. Now it was a quick couple thousands that we could have in our pockets and you know…you're young…so you don't think about all the things that could go wrong. Long story short, I doubled up on some money and it cost me my baby brother's life. My brother's life was gone, taken, in a blink of an eye over money….a piece of paper….my selfishness and my oblivion to the fact that that place just wasn't our spot to be at. I remember just twenty minutes before he was killed, right before I doubled up, he pulled me aside and said "what are you doing man?! This ain't our spot." I told him that "I" wanted to double up and that "I" wanted this. He said "Typical D.J. It's always about what YOU want. It's not just about you man, it's about the all of us, it's about the team." That night, I never knew how important those words were going to mean to me for the rest of my life. If there's one thing in my life that I regret the most is that night. If I would have just…put him and his feelings before mine for that one time and just…just put my selfishness to the side that ONE time, he would've been here. Sometimes I get exciting news and pick up the phone to call him about it, then I realize that I won't get an answer. Sometimes I have dreams of that night and in my dreams, I change the outcome into something good like… I actually listened to him and we went home and played video games or that we never went at all. In my dreams, he's well and warm and alive and smiling and we have so much fun!" D.J looked down at the podium and smiled. "We talk and laugh. He gives me those "bro" hugs." D.J and the crowd laughed. "We sneak out to meet girls. He gives me words of motivation and encouragement. We take summer evening walks by the train tracks and summer night walks to the corner store like we used to." His smile faints into a face full of pain. "In my dreams, he's alive and for the past several years, my dreams have been the only place I can talk to him at. So please you guys…my key words for you today and for the rest of me and your lives is, in my brother Duron's words…"It's not always about YOU. It's about the TEAM!" You can't through life and truly be happy if you're selfish, greedy, or self-centered. Those three little simple words can be FATAL if acted out and after what I just told ya'll, you know EXACTLY how fatal it can be! But you know how you can get through life and be happy? If sometimes you sacrifice and put the important people in your life FIRST, if you listen a little more, if you think about how others are going to be impacted by your decisions a little more, if you give a little bit more, if you lend a helping hand without wanting anything in return, if you love a little more, believe in yourself a little more, and most importantly, value yourself not just a little bit more but a lot more!" The crowd clapped passionately. "I'll end my ranting with this. To all my college freshman, all of you amazing young men and women, I am BEYOND proud of each and every one of you sitting in here today. You sitting in here tells me that you actually care about your future and that you want something greater for yourselves. You made it all the way to this point, do NOT give up or slack now! Especially being that we are African-American, you know how it is. We have to work TWICE as hard as it is. So I want you to kill it this year! Put all the haters and doubters behind you, put them in the back seat because they gonna hate regardless but it's YOUR job to climb to the top while they watch. Thank you guys! You guys have been so good, I'm so glad I was able to visit Truth once again and speak to you all! Have a great day and most importantly, have a GREAT year kids! And oh! To all my Thetas, where's my Thetas at?! Ya'll better whoop Mu Gamma's ass this year! I'm not playing! Don't embarrass me or I'm gonna have to bring my ass back here! And trust me, ya'll do not want that!" The crowd roared with laughter and applause.

_After the assembly, D.J decided to chill with his long time Theta Nu brothers._

D.J walked to the back den of Sylvester's house to see his Theta brothers chillin and drinking beers. "Ayeeee D.J, come onnnn in!" said Sylvester aka former captain of Theta NU. His former Theta brothers, Rich Brown aka "Showtime", Noel aka "Pork chop with extra gravy" and Sylvester greeted him excitedly as he walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you been? All the boys went out last weekend and you was a no show." said Rich as he passed D.J a beer.

"Yeah that IS a good question bro. You went m.i.a on us man." said Noel.

"Damn I didn't know I had to check in with mommy and daddy first but okay…" D.J playfully rolled his eyes. "I forgot that I had made plans with April that I had been promising her for weeks. I couldn't break that promise to her."

"You are definitely whipped bro!' said Rich.

"Just because you're a man whore and like sleeping with anybody with two legs, a hole, and a beating heart and I don't, does not mean that I'm whipped. It's called being in love with someone. Something your ass wouldn't know about." Said D.J as he smirked sarcastically.

"Ooooooppps!" said Sylvester as he sipped his beer while side eyeing Rich. Rich fixed his hat.

"Hold the fuck up! Uh uh nah D.J chill cuz you tryin me but imma…imma let that shit slide since you my bro and all."

"Whatever dude..." D.J laughed it off.

Sylvester put down his beer. "So D.J what's going on with that place you said you wanted to buy? The one Duron always wanted?"

"I was just about to mention that. It's on the market for $280,000 right now and the building is still in good shape. It just needs a lotttt of renovating as far as paint and floor jobs. I have to go down to L.A soon so I can actually see inside. Duron would be so happy. It's what he always wanted." D.J smiled but his smile soon faded when Rich opened his mouth.

"Ughh Duron…Duron…Duron! Damnn let this nigga rest!" said Rich as he stumbled from his seat.

"Alright give me the bottle Rich, I think you've had enough to drink. You crossin the line now. C'mon give me the bottle." Said Sylvester. Noel took the bottles of beer and ciroc in the house.

"Rich, I'm warning you. I know you had a couple of drinks but watch your mouth when it comes to my brother. I'm not playing with your ass this evening." Said D.J as he stood up from his chair.

"He's dead bro! Let him and that other shit go! You buying buildings for this nigga?! He can't even see that shit! Can you see the dead or some shit? Cuz that's the only way I'd see why you buying a building that he USED to want!" said Rich as he stepped toward D.J. Sylvester stepped between them and Noel grabbed Rich arm to bring him in the house but Rich was not having it.

'Nigga you got ONE MORE TIME TO DISRESPECT ME AND BROTHER! NEXT TIME, I'M FUCKING YOU UP." Said D.J as shouted over Sylvester's shoulder.

"Fuck you and ya brother, how BOUT THAT?!"

"Syl! MOVE OUT MY WAY!" MOVE!" screamed D.J as he lunged over Sylvester's arms and clocked Rich right in his jaw. Rich fell back in the chair gushing from his mouth. Sylvester pulled D.J outside to calm him down.

'WHY THE FUCK DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME?! WHY?!" D.J roared.

"D calm down man! We gonna talk to him alright?! Just go home. We got this. I Promise." Sylvester patted him on the back and walked back into the house. D.J got in his car and drove off.

_April strolled through the mall parking lot to her candy red Mustang in her stiletto pumps, ripped skinny jeans, off the shoulder top, and her black and blonde hair that was laid for the gods. As she popped the trunk to place her bags in there, she felt a tap on the shoulder._

"April?" April turned around stunned but not stunned to see who she saw. It was her ex-boyfriend, Grant.

April let out a chuckle. "You can't be serious right? Grant, what do you want?" April crossed her arms.

"I can't say hi to my ex-girlfriend? Is that a problem?" Grant squinted.

"Saying hi is not a problem, but you saying it to me is."

"You know I still care about you April, I know we left off on bad terms but-"

"Are you kidding me? That was EIGHT years ago Grant and ever since then, you've been a creep following me around like I wouldn't notice!"

"April I've changed! I finished that 8 year law program I was in. I'm successful and I'm a better man all around. I never forgot about you."

"You know I wish that you were this passionate back then, then maybe we'd still be together but no. Instead you wanted to grind on all these other girls and do what Grant wanted to do! Then you had the NERVE to not even know my favorite color! You're a JOKE. But that's okay though. Because while you were out acting single, not returning my calls, not giving a flying fuck about me, I found a man who pays attention to the little things about me without him telling me, who loves me for who I am, he tells me I'm beautiful when I just wake up from bed. He treats me better than you ever could Grant. You played with me and you played with my heart! You lost the game and now the trophy is in someone else's hands! And trust me, this trophy right here… is a victory to him, not just another award in a glass case."

"If you didn't still love me or cared about me, why did you just pour your heart out to me? Huh? You don't care about me no more and so called "moved on" right? So why are you standing here April?" April was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"Get the hell outta here boy…"

"Aww you having second thoughts?" said Grant as he primped.

"…..BYE GRANT."

_Later that night, D.J took April to one her favorite restaurants for a date._

"Baby, you look so beautiful tonight." Said D.J as he glared across the table at April and her glowing brown skin that sparkled against the candle light.

"Aww thank you babe. You too…" April smirked.

"I like your hair curly like that, it's really nice."

"You like it? I thought I'd change it up a bit."

"I know…I'm sorry baby if I'm gassing you up tonight but babyyyy…. that black dress is FIT-TING! You tryna make us go home before the appetizers get out here and shit! Damn!" April covered her mouth laughing.

"Baby! The people across from us heard that! You have to be quieter!" April said as she laughed.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" D.J whispered.

"Not that quiet fool! You tried it…" They smiled at each other.

"Were you proud of me today and my little speech?"

"Yes I was! You did a great job!"

"Thanks babe. I was shaking up there but you know…I had to kill it for the kidz and I killed it for the kidz."

"Hahaha you are stupid….so how was your boys?"

"Ohhhh boy babe….Rich is out of control…"

"What he do now?"

"He was talking about Duron again and I had to flash on him…again."

"You know what? He needs to stop with that. Maybe he's just always been jealous of you since you had a brother that you were close to but his older brother is in jail so he never got to even experience what that brotherly love feels like."

"Well at least his is still alive, he still has a potential chance in a couple of years to build a relationship with his brother."

"You're right but he might not look at it that way…I don't know but that's not for you to worry about. Okay babe?"

"Yeah okay. You know….I just…that's my boy and I love him so I just be wondering sometimes."

"It's natural to wonder but let go and let God."

"Amen to that…"

"Soooo babe?" said April twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes honey…wassup?" April paused.

"Never mind D.J."

"Uh uh now you knowww I hate when you do that. Don't bring up something and say never mind. That irks my soul. Tell me. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. The good and the bad. You're my fiancé. Shoot."

"Okay…soo today when I was out shopping…I saw a blast from the past…" D.J put on a straight face.

"Who babe? You know good and well I'm not good with trivia's and tests. I barely made it through college taking them shits. Now stop with the context clues and…shoot."

"Babe I'm getting to it…."

"Nah because I know you like beating around the bush for a 100 million years. Our kids gonna be sitting here eating, tearing up our shit by the time you spill it."

"Okay I saw Grant today and he approached me…" D.J sat up straight in his chair.

"Hollll up you got to be kidding me April. Tell me you lying."

"I'm not…he approached me and said hi."

He approached you….and said hi….and that's it?" April's throat tightened.

"…Yeah that's it. He just came up to say hi, it was weird." D.J eyed her down. He knew that a simple "hi" didn't just take place. This wasn't no average billy bob, this was THE GRANT that she was talking about.

"Baby I love you and you know I usually believe you but I don't believe you right now."

"Why?! I told you what it was and that's what it is."

"Grant hates me…he IS NOT going to approach you without an intent to make me angry. Are you forgetting who we're talking about here?"

"He said he changed and that was eight years agoooo."

"Oh so I thought you said he only said hi…so you lying to me now?!"

"We are in a restaurant…..stop raising your voice…do NOT do this right now."

"OH! but you can lie to me right now right? RIGHT?" April grabbed her purse and stormed off to the car. D.J paid the bill and jogged off after her.

_They both got in the car and it was complete silence._

D.J didn't start the car yet. He sat there and stared at April. She could feel the heat of his glare on her cheek.

"So you gonna tell me what happened now or you just gonna keep lying to me?" said D.J

"LOOK…he said HI and then he just started telling about what he was doing in life. I didn't want to tell you because if you found out I had had a convo with him, you'd be upset."

"First of all baby, can't NO man make me upset for just saying hi unless he said something out of the way which I believe he did."

"Well he didn't! Now can we drop this and go home?!" D.J stared at her.

"…See this is why I don't believe you because you so passionate about this like you trying to cover for this nigga!"

"I AM NOT!" April screamed.

"Yeah…you lying." D.J said in a calm voice. April growled and looked out the window.

"Did you mess around and fuck him?" said D.J in a calm but serious.

"Are you serious?! Helll no!" April threw her purse at him. He yanked her bag and threw it in the back seat. She then mushed him on the side of his head.

"Okay….alright" D.J said angrily under his breath. He put the key in the ignition and sped home.

_They arrived back home. _

D.J got out the car before her, still opened her car door and walked in the house leaving her behind. April felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she was wrong. She knew she should have just told him straight up everything Grant said because now, deep inside, she knows she just lost a little bit of D.J's trust.

_5 minutes later… _

April walked upstairs and noticed that the guest room door is open. She walked in to see D.J in the bathroom about to take a shower. She approached the door slowly. As he turned around, she spoke.

"Babe can we talk? I'm so-"

"Save it." D.J shut the bathroom door in her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Tension, Heartaches, and

Chapter 2: Tension, Heartache, and Headaches

_I stepped across the warm sand as if I was walking on clouds. The sound of waves breaking bellowed in my left ear as Caribbean music played in my right. The warm sunlight from the fiery, orange sunset laid gently against my moist, brown skin. As I followed the track of silky rose pedals that tickled my feet, I saw a perfect man in the distance standing in front of a candle lit dinner table in the sand. His hands were clasped together in front of him and he was looking in awe at me. My heart raced faster and faster as I got closer to reaching him. The warm breeze sent chills down my spine and gave me goose bumps. As I we stood in front of each other eye to eye now, my king cupped my chin and kissed me oh so delicately. His kiss sent a heat wave down my chest, down too my stomach, and down to my womb making my legs weak. He held both of my hands and started to speak._

"_April, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You never fail to amaze me. You're the love of my life, my best friend, my back bone, my angel, my support system, and my everything. You brought me back to life after many months of feeling dead. You bring out a man in me that I didn't know I could be. You make me so unbelievably happy, happier than I've ever been. You are the biggest blessing that God has given me and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I never loved anyone like I love you. I don't want to ever lose you because you're a part of me and if I ever lost you, a part of me would be missing. April, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_My king got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. He pulled out a beautiful 15 karat diamond ring. He looked up at me with that angelic smile and laughed at me because he saw tears streaming down my face._

"_Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" said D.J._

"_Yes! Of course I will." D.J slid the ring on her finger, got up, and kissed her passionately. He suddenly picked her and started running towards the water laughing._

"_Noo! D.J what are you doing?! Noooo! Hahaha put me down!" The first splash of water hit her back and she screamed._

"AAH!" April sat up in her bed with her hand over her mouth. She looked over at her clock that read "9:16 am". She got up and threw her silk robe on and headed downstairs to brew some coffee.

As she put on some water to boil, D.J came downstairs, freshly showered, in a gray suit, ready for work. April looked in the living from the corner of her eye to look at him. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She made the two cups of coffee and walked into the living room with it. She stood at the side of the couch where he was sitting and lowered the coffee on the corner table beside him. He looked up at her in confusion. Since he wouldn't say anything, she broke the silence.

"Good morning babe…" she said hesitantly.

"Good morning" said D.J in a cold manner.

"I made you coffee."

"Thanks…I gotta get going. I'm going to be late." He squeezed passed her without a goodbye kiss and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April needed advice because she did not know what else to do make things better between them two. Her dad was in town so she decided to stop by his office.

"Hey dad!" said April as she reached out for a hug.

"Hi April! There's my little girl." Said Dr. Palmer

"Yeah dad…"

"Uh uh what's wrong? Why the sad face? Oh no don't tell me it's that jerk that you head over heels for."

"Dad, he's not a jerk and we're just having problems right now."

"What?! Did that imbecile hurt you? I will erase his whole career in a tap of a button!"

"Dad! Calm down! It wasn't him..."

"So it was you? What happened?"

"I lied to him…."

"Baby about what exactly?"

"…..About talking to Grant."

"Wait, wait you…talked…to Grant?"

"Yeah I ran into him at the mall and he approached me." A snide smirk crossed Dr. Palmer's face.

"Well that's good news!"

"Dad no it's not! You know them two don't like each other. Grant is my ex, D.J is my current, I'm in love with him and I'm engaged to him and that's how it's going to stay." Dr. Palmer eyed her thinking of something persuasive to say.

"You know that D.J of yours has always been intimidated by Grant. He's a lawyer making thousands upon thousands, making something of himself while Mr. L.A hangs with the hoodrats!"

"He's a child psychologist and he counsels troubled boys! He's changing lives out here and his pockets are never empty!"

"Wow! How convenient?! A boy who needs to be counseled is counseling other young, naïve minds? How can that possibly work?!"

"I love you dad but you ARE NOT going to stand here and insult my fiancée like this! I won't allow it!"

"You came here to talk about this pest and now he's not available to be a topic of discussion?!"

"See this is why I never come to you for advice because you're not going to give me sound advice. You're going to give me advice brewed off of your like for Grant and dislike for him!"

"All I'm saying is that if I we're you, I wouldn't trust or love ANYONE who was the cause of someone's life ending over MONEY! He got his own little brother killed over paper! If he let money kill his own blood, how the hell do you think he'd do you?!"

"I CAN'T believe you right now! That was a mistake! And he'd never put money over me!" April turned and stormed out his office only to butt heads with Grant who was standing at the door, listening to the whole conversation.

Grant reached for her arm to calm her but she swiped her arm away.

"Don't you DARE touch me!"

"Whoaaa whoa! Where's all this anger coming from?"

"You know damn well! You were standing by the door the whole time!"

"Okay I'm sorry, I heard commotion so I went to check it out."

"Why are you even here? At my dad's office? Why?!"

"Well me and your father are still cool. We're still in contact."

"Well that ends TODAY! Stay away from my dad! Cut your ties and stay away from me!"

"I'm a grown ass man and I can see who I want." Grant cupped his chin and smiled. "I guess now you understand how you dad feels when he tells you to stay away from that uhhh, what does your dad like to call him? Oh that "D.J kid" haha."

"Go to hell." April growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Grant, sorry for the commotion with my brainwashed daughter." Said Dr. Palmer as Grant walked in and took a seat.

"That's fine sir."

"Would you like any water or wine?"

"No sir, thanks for asking."

"So Grant, my man, what are you up to?"

"Well sir, I'm just in the process of looking for buildings to open up my own practice."

"Wow! See that's what I'm talking about! That other boy could never!"

"You're right about that one sir!"

"Ain't I?" They both chuckled.

"Sir, I still want your daughter."

"You do aye?"

"Yes sir, I want to get back what's mine."

"Well….you've come to the right place my boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang a second time. D.J's hands shook as he dialed his mother, Vivian McNeil's number for the first time since the day Duron died and he had to call home from jail. On the fourth rang, his mother picked up the phone.

"Hello…This is Vivian." D.J was hesitant to answer.

"Helloooo? Who is this?"

"Hi mom, this is D.J." An awkward silence filled the phone.

"Hi."

"Mom can we talk? Please? It's been a long time and I just thought that I-"

"What do could you possibly have to say to me? Huh? Ain't nothing in this WORLD you can say that will bring my son back. So what do you have to say to me? Because if you called me to apologize, you can save it. You know how much pain you caused me?!"

"You act like I'm not your son! You act like I'm not his brother! And you act like it didn't hurt me too! I was there!"

"That's exactly why he's dead right now because YOU were there! Exactly my point! If it wasn't for you, my baby would still be here doing all the things that you're doing that you DO NOT deserve! If it wasn't for you Duron would still be here! If it wasn't for you, your dad would still be with me! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had to stress like I did back then! I've been going to therapy, I'm seeing someone right now and life is well without you fucking shit up! Bye!" Vivian ended the call and left D.J in silence stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the stress, D.J hit up Sylvester earlier to meet him for lunch at Friday's.

"Aah man what's going on?" said Sylvester as they took a seat at their table.

"A lot! Bro I don't know where to begin honestly."

"Start with the lightest shit and work your way up to the heavy stuff."

"See that's the problem…there is no light shit."

"Oooo man….it's serious isn't it? Look man all drinks on me today alright? I gotchu."

"Thanks Syl."

"No problem, you my boy and I can tell you desperately need a drink. On me."

"You right!"

"So shoot. Lay it on me. What's up?"

"April….she been on some other shit lately man."

"On some other shit like what? She cheating?"

"She lied to me about that bitch nigga…."

"Wait a minute…bitch nigga, bitch nigga? As in Grant?"

"Hell yes my nigga! Yes!"

"Hold the fuck up nigga….tell me they didn't fuck….tell me she didn't fuck em."

"See that's the part I'm iffy about! She claims that she saw the nigga at the mall, he approached her and they talked about "what they were doing in life" and that was it. But she lied at first. When she first told me about it, she said that they just exchanged "Hi's" to each other.

"Did you ask if she slept with em?"

"Yeah! I asked her in the car because she stormed out and was all emotional as if I just had lied to her ass!"

"What she say?"

"Of course she said no! She got so upset that I asked her that question that she hit me bro. She hit me. Then she threw her bag at me. True shit."

"Damn man, see that would leave me iffy all the time. From what you tellin me, a little bit of trust would be lost. She sound like she was defending him in a way."

"Tell me this bro. Would the Grant that WE know, just approach her without the intent to make me mad or do some slick shit? Am I crazy or….?"

"Nah you not crazy but you are a man with some sense and a brain! First of all, April has to understand that we had to live our college years with this nigga so WE KNOW firsthand how slick he is. He a dirty dude. April is his ex. That's your current. He hates you. Why not try to fuck with her? Why not try to push your buttons?"

"Exactly! That's what I was trying to tell her but she didn't and could not see where I was coming from! When I told her that, she looked at me like I had three eyes and like that theory was soooo far gone! I may be a man but one thing I'm not is dumb. I've always been on my shit since I was a teenager cuz people will fuck you over if you not."

"Forreal bro! And the fact that she act like you don't know her by now. Ya'll have been dating since college. You should know if something ain't sitting right."

"Okay? I knew I wasn't crazy bruh."

"You good. Ya'll got history together. That nigga was treating her like complete shit and then ya brown ass came and treated her the complete opposite."

"Exactly and she stayed with him how long?"

"Too long."

"Right. But yet if I mistakenly put too much sugar in her tea, she throws me the fuck out."

"She so used to the dudes who ain't shit that when a good brotha like you comes around, you're "Too nice" and they take advantage."

"You remember that night me and Grant almost fought me at the Phoenix?

"Uhhh?"

"The night he called me a bootlicka and was grinding all on these other women in front of her face."

"Ohhhh yeahh, I remember that one haha. What about that night?"

"She told me that that night, he gonna go to his boy house, fuck a bitch, and send April a selfie of them two and bed. And guess what the caption was? He was like "This is what happens when you miss out on me" nigggaaaaaa!." Sylvester and D.J had tears of laughter running down their face.

"BROOOOO DID HE?"

"Yesssss heeeeee diddddd! He tried it! Nigga he ain't a ounce of shit!"

"Who the fuck this nigga think he is?! Does he not realize that he trash? His whole life is trash."

"Obviously not. He really be thinking he the shit but I just sit back and laugh because the only reason why people fuck with him so heavy is because he kiss Dr. Palmer's ass and people don't want they credits to start missing haha."

"Forreal because we both know he on that slick shit. I remember he came to one of my classes and I greeted him the wrong way. I said "wassup Dr. Palmer?" He looked at me in disgust. The next time I went for advising, 3 of my credits were gone bruh. True story."

"Bruhhhh you joking?"

"Nahh II can't make this up."

"Well you KNOW he hates me, this nigga, with the help of Grant, gonna look my jail records up. He seen the whole kit and caboodle and had a board meeting! Not a regular meeting but I had to sit in front of the board and explain to them why I shouldn't be expelled because of that shit."

"Nigga you tellin me like I don't know that already."

"Oh shit I forgot bruh."

"Yo you came back to the frat house mad as hell! I ain't ever see you so mad in my life."

"Yeah and then niggas had THE NERVE to ask me about a step competition when I just told them that I was on the verge of being expelled."

"That's what happens when you continuously lose year after year."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After D.J left lunch, he got a unknown number calling his phone. H didn't answer but whoever it was left a voicemail.

"You have 1 new voice messages. BEEP!" said the computer.

"Look you little fucker. I don't know what type of games you're trying to play but I'm not liking it. I'm SICK AND TIRED OF YOU. YOU ARE A WEAK, BROKE, POOR, LOW DOWN, STUPID, SCUM OF THE EARTH NIGGA AND YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE WITH PRECIOUS DAUGHTER. YOU CANNOT HAVE HER AND YOU NEVER WILL. I WONT ALLOW IT. YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE HER BUT NOT FOR LONG. MY DAUGHTER CAME HERE THIS MORNING IN TEARS TELLING ME ABOUT HOW YOU HURT HER AND ABOUT HOW YOUR INSECURITIES AND LOW SELF ESTEEM IS RUINING THE RELATIONSHIP. I KNEW YOU WERENT SHIT FROM THE BEGINNING. KEEP PLAYING WITH MY DAUGHTER AND ON EVERYTHING, I WILL KILL YOU." D.J sat in his car so confused and stunned.

"Whattttttttttttttttt innnnnnnnnnn theeee entireeeeee FUCK….did I just here?!" said D.J as he lifted an eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on in! You're just in time. I just got the info on the building." Said Kev, a real estate agent that works in L.A and Atlanta.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" said D.J.

"Okay so I have great news. The building is up for sale and it's in your budget. It's only $305,000 and no one has made any offers yet. There is a great chance that this building will become yours. It's been up for sale 6 months and no one has made an offer."

"That's great! I need this building. I really need this building. Like this building is in my dreams sometimes."

"Welp! Make an offer! What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting because I was actually going to visit soon and I wanted to see its condition in person."

"Well haven't you seen this building in person before? You said it's very special to you."

"Yeah me and my brother danced there but that was years ago. I don't know what condition its in now."

"Okay gotcha…I still think you should make an offer right now. If this building is your heart, you shouldn't wait any longer. It's just sitting there waiting for ya."

"You know what….imma make the offer. You're right, I shouldn't wait any longer. I'm in."

"Great! I need you to sign these and then I'll hit you up when I hear from the owners, okay?"

"Okay man cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D.J came through door smiling. He was so happy that his plan for Duron was laying out. He took off his suit jacket, shoes and tie and sat at the dining room table reviewing the papers. April came in the dining room and sat down across from him.

"Look if you came in here to discuss what happened last week, I'm over it and I forgive you April."

"Really babe?"

"Yes really, I been forgave you, I just needed time. I don't like being angry. I love you too much."

"Aw I love you more…Sooo…can we put this behind us?"

"It's already behind us as we speak."

"Good!" She looked down at his papers in curiosity. "Babe what are those papers for?"

"Wellll you know that building I've been telling you about for the past two years?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I made an offer on it today! I'm so excited! It's in my budget. $305,000. He gave me the blueprints and he's gonna contact the owners as soon as possible." He examined her face. "You don't look to happy about this."

"You serious? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes I'm fucking serious. What's the surprise? I don't see why you're upset! You knew about this for months and you agreed and you supported me on my decision about this."

"Wow….but we still can't get married yet…or have kids because….financial reasons…yeah."

"I see what this is about. I'm not arguing with you right now. I'm not about to do this with you. This is bullshit."

"I can't believe you…" Her father's words echoed in her ear.

"_All I'm saying is that if I we're you, I wouldn't trust or love ANYONE who was the cause of someone's life ending over MONEY! He got his own little brother killed over paper! If he let money kill his own blood, how the hell do you think he'd do you?!"_

"So you told me that you wanted to wait to have kids and get married because our finance and how you wanted to wait until you get your promotion but yet you can throw $305,000 on a spot for someone who won't even be able to see it!" Her words stabbed D.J like a knife.

"First of all, you KNEW I was going to buy it a long time ago! Second of all, YES, YES I said that we should wait to get married and have kids until I get my next promotion. Therefore, when I get my promotion, I'll be bringing in enough money to raise children and maintain that place!"

"But I come first!"

"Yes, you do! Indeed you do!"

"So why couldn't we have gotten married, had children, then purchase the building?! Why family last?"

"By the time we complete all of that, the building would have been gone by then and I wasn't risking that chance. You know how much this means to me. Why are you switching up now?"

I JUST WISH that "US" would come first…"

"You DO come first!"

"Yeah okay…..you are so selfish."

"Selfish?! How am I selfish?! I don't understand! You agreed with getting the place, you agreed with waiting until my promotion. Damn! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to get married first?! You didn't give me any order as to which should come first. You just agreed with both."

"I did tell you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! I tell you everything!"

"Whooaaa! Now let's not even go there because me and you BOTH KNOW that you DO NOT tell me EVERYTHING and you didn't tell me!" D.J roared.

"Well I did and that's final."

"No it's not final! You did not tell me! I have great memory babe."

"Hmm maybe what my dad told me was right."

"What?! Why are ya'll even bad talking me?!"

"We weren't bad talking you. He was telling me some truth. Maybe that "greed" that you "use" to have, never left. Maybe you would put money or business before me."

"Wow! Where is this coming from?! I would never put anyone or anything but God before you and you know that! He talking out of his ass just like the message he sent me before I got home!"

"What message?!"

"Your father left a voicemail on some bullshit talking about how your ass came to him earlier crying about how I hurt YOU and how I'm insecure and got low self-esteem and that's why we're having problems. First of all, why would you lie to your father and tell him that I hurt you?! Two, you said that I got low self-esteem and I'm insecure and that's what the problem is?! Three, why the fuck are you going to him to tell him OUR problems?!"

"Okay first of all, just to make it clear, let's be honest. My dad don't want you with me. So he's going to say anything to break us up. I did go to him to let some things off my chest but I did not say those things, ever!"

"See you lie to me so much, I can't even trust you fully. And why are you telling him about our problems? That's none of his business. We can't even get into a disagreement without him jumping down my throat because you went and told him about!"

"Well I'm sorry."

"That's all you gotta say?"

"Yup."

"Ohh and by the way, your dad said he'd kill me. Just thought you should know."

"My dad is my dad and he's not gonna change. You should know that by now."

"So you think its okay for him to threaten me via voicemail?!"

"Oh noo why are you surprised? I don't understand! You KNEW this a longgg time ago right?!" April said sarcastically.

"You know what, I'm not gonna sit here and take this bullshit, not from you, your dad, or anyone! God, how I wish my brother was here! He's the only one who fully understood me and he never brought me heartache!" D.J became teary eyed.

"Oh my gosh so now you're trying to stay I don't understand you?! You act like I wasn't here for you! You met me 10 months after your brother died! You were still grieving and I was there! You even said I was a blessing to you at that time"

"You were not there! Those 10 months BEFORE you, was the darkest time in my life! Not only did my brother die but from that, I had to deal with the hate from my mom, her not even wanting to look at me that night! I had to deal with her kicking me out the house the next day! I had to live with a friend. Then thank God for my aunt and uncle who was willing to take me in while I got my education. I had to grieve on my own and quickly find a way to adjust to living without him! So don't you DARE lie and say you were there for me when my brother died! I was still hurt when I met you but I knew how to live with it then!"

"D.J-"

"No let me say what I got to say! I was there for you when you broke up with your bitch ass ex!"

"Do NOT GO THERE! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE! Screamed April.

"OH BUT YOU CAN THROW IN MY FACE THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSEDLY "THERE" WHEN MY BROTHER DIED RIGHT? Roared D.J. "LET'S TALK ABOUT WHO WAS REALLY THERE. WHO THE FUCK WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN HE WAS BACKING IT UP ON ALL THOSE BITCHES? WHO WAS ON YOUR SIDE? WHO PAYED ATTENTION TO EVERY ASPECT OF YOU WHILE THAT NIGGA WAS OUT RUNNING WILD? WHOSE DORM ROOM DID YOU COME TO RIGHT AFTER YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM THE NIGHT BEFORE? HUH? WHO WIPED YOUR TEARS AND MADE SURE YOU WERE OKAY? WHO MADE YOU SMILE AND LAUGH DESPITE YOUR BREAK UP? WHO TALKED TO YOU EARLY HOURS IN THE MORNING BECAUSE YOU NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK TO? WHO STUCK AROUND AND CARED FOR YOU AND LOVED YOU EVEN THOUGH YOUR DAD WANTED TO JEOPARDIZE THEIR EDUCATION AND IS STILL TRYING TOO DEGRADE THEM? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL BEING THERE FOR SOMEBODY APRIL! I WAS THERE FOR YOU!"

D.J. went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. Tears stung D.J's eyes as he balled his fists in frustration. April was left downstairs in pieces. Of course April does not know how to apologize or say sorry. Nor does she know how to be wrong just like her father so she calls Rich for reassurance.

"Ayo!"

"Hey Rich, did D.J mention to you about buying a building for Duron?"

"Hell yes! I went off on that nigga! He told me he was buying this building that they used to dance in L.A. I told him that it's a waste because his brother is not even going to see it so why do it? After I said that, he fought me for it."

"Wow I didn't know you guys fought. He put an offer down on it today but yet doesn't want to have kids and get married right now because of financial problems."

"Man that's fucked up! He should've put family first and leave this little shrine project last."

"Exactly what I tried to tell him-"A phone dropped behind her. She looked back. It was D.J.

"…..You and him won't ever understand…" said D.J in a low whisper.

He just stared at her with eyes full of pain then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 weeks later…_

D.J had spent 3 full weeks since the big blow up, not talking to April. He barely ate and was not taking any phone calls. He'll go to work, come home, and get right in the bed. April even tried apologizing to him because she realized that she was completely out of line. When she spoke, he kept his back towards her and didn't even acknowledge her existence. So she called maybe the only person who could take him out of this darkness. His uncle Nate.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Uncle Nate banged on the door. April opened it and greeted him.

"Hi Nate, so glad you're here! Come on in!" He stepped in and stared at her.

"Ugh what did yo ass do to the boy?"

"We had a big blow up and my dad isn't making it easy."

"Ohh Mr. Palmer? Is that right?"

"Yes…I know the whole story between you and him."

"I see…I see….what did he do to him? Tell me. Now."

"He doe't like D.J being with me so he terrorizes him and degrades. He just won't except him and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"AND WHAT? April you know not to play that beat around the bush shit with me. Either you gonna spill it or don't say shit at all!"

"My dad left him this voicemail 3 weeks ago." She grabbed D.J's phone and played the message back for Uncle Nate. Anger rose in him until veins started to pop out his head.

"With all due respect April, I'd kill him quicker than he could hurt or kill my nephew and I'm not joking. Now where's D.J?"

"He's upstairs, room to the right." He jogged upstairs and knocked on the door.

"D,J? Knock! Knock! YO! D.J? Knock! Knock! Knock!...alright I'm comin in!" He opened the door to darkness. The curtains were closed and the covers was over his head. Uncle Nate opened the curtains and tapped him.

"Come on D! Get up! You know better than this! You stronger than this! Get up!...c'mon let's go!" When D.J didn't respond or budge, he sat on the edge of his bed. D.J wasn't responding but he was awake and listening.

"D, I know she hurt you but you can't let that stop you from moving forward. You need to find a better way of being upset because if you do this and yall are just engaged, imagine marriage! God brought you two together for a reason. You really love that woman! I can tell. I know that you love her because despite all of it, you didn't leave her yet. I know you, you would have been left if you didn't love her. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be upset but don't stay down for too long. It's not good for the soul or your health. You guys need couples therapy. Try it. It might help. Me and your aunt Jackie went through the same thing. It was times in our relationship where it looked like it was going to end but it didn't because we worked through it. You know what to do."

"Uncle I gave it up…." Said D.J in a whisper.

"What? You gave up what?"

"I gave up the offer."

"Wait no….wait D please tell me you're not talking about THAT offer? That was soooo special to you! Why?!"

"Well some people think I'm crazy for doing it. Then my fiancée thinks I'm putting a building before her, marriage, and kids. And then some think I'm making a shrine or something but-"

"They'll never understand…." Said him and Uncle Nate in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you see right now?" said Grant.

"I see a light skin older man walking out their house. I see his fiancée in the kitchen washing dishes and I'm assuming D.J is in the room upstairs because the older man opened those curtains and turned around to talk to someone."

"Is that all man?"

"Yeah man that's all."

"Alright man I need you to befriend him. Befriend him so you can get close to him and find out all his information. I also need you to keep spying like you doing. I know I can count on you. Can you do that for me Kev?"

"No doubt Grant, I gotchu…."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark & Light of It All

Chapter 3: The Dark &amp; Light of It All

_Location: Dr. Phillips's marriage and family counseling practice_

"So Mr. Williams and Miss Palmer, what brings you here today?" said Dr. Susan Phillips, a marriage and family counselor.

"Trust issues, arguing, different wants and needs, intentional hurting, that's what I believe we're here for." Said D.J

"What about you Miss Palmer?"

"Well I know I'm here be apologetic and open. I feel like my self-centering ways gets in the way of our love and a certain past relationship ship gets in the way also. I haven't been as honest as I should be which in fact caused a rift between us. I know I probably lost a bit of his trust."

"Okay what exactly is going on here? Who wants to explain?"

"I'll explain." Said D.J as he sighed.

"Okay go ahead."

"So the first issue I have is the lying. She lied to me about talking to her ex, the one who hates my guts. It's not even just about the lying, it's about talking to an ex that disrespects me. We're supposed to be a team. How can you talk to someone who got the outs for me? That's disrespectful as fuck. I'm her soon to be husband. I want honesty and I demand honesty. I want her to be able to come to me about anything. I don't care how bad it is. Secondly, this little "the world revolves around me" attitude gotta go. I always put her needs and wants before mine but as soon as I do something for myself, I'm selfish or I'm putting her last. Thirdly, I need her to at least understand what I have for my deceased brother. She should know how it feels because she lost her mom. Just because I deal with death a different way that you might find uncomfortable, don't shame me for it. I'm not perfect, I will say that. I've fallen short so many times. I know sometimes I'm busy or distant. I know sometimes I don't talk to you, I just shut you out but it's not because of you, it's because of my own personal issues. "

"How does all that make you feel Mr. Williams?"

"Hurt…extremely hurt and angry. It makes me feel alone."

"Why does it make you feel alone?"

"Because sometimes I feel like she's not by my side like…she's not…rooting for me."

"You feel like she's not supportive."

"Yes, in a lot of things. Everything I do, I make sure it's going to benefit her and our future family but I feel like she's not supportive of me. I work so hard for US and I just wish she could see that."

Miss Palmer, what do you have to say to your fiancée? I want you to turn to him. D.J, you turn to her. Now Miss Palmer, speak to him and open up."

"D.J, sometimes the causes of our downfalls is because of both of us but this time I will fully take responsibility. This downfall was my fault. I've been taking all my frustration and anger out all on you. From dealing with work and my dad's nonsense…I just…went cray. I lied to you about Grant because I was afraid you were going to leave. I'm self-centered because that's how I was raised. Since my mom passed, I grew up being daddy's little girl. And I guess I get so angry when you mention your brother because I miss my mom and I don't want to think about it. I want to apologize for all I've been putting you through. I should have just sat you down and told you. Yes I should've been honest. Yes I need to stop being selfish and be more supportive in everything you do including how you deal with your brother. I'm soo sorry D.J! I love you to death and I don't want to lose you. Can you please forgive me?!" April teared up.

"Yes…yes I forgive you…with all my heart." D.J scooted over by her on the couch and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Wow…was it that hard to communicate? Do you see how much better it is to instead of arguing, actually sit down and hear one another out? When you start arguing, you go in defense mode which causes you to say things you don't mean to hurt the other before they hurt you. When you converse calmly, without the screaming and yelling, you get to the root of the problem. You guys made a big step today. I could tell by both of you guys body language when you came in that you guys don't know how to communicate WELL. You were all the way on this end of the couch and he was all the way on that end. There's a disconnection, not at heart but in spirit. You guys love each other, I can tell. You wouldn't be feeling all these emotions over a person you don't love. You guys just aren't a whole right now, together. Both of you are in your own zones. Be apart of one another. Be ONE. You're are soon to be newlyweds. Marriage is about togetherness. You're trying to be independent in a relationship. That is not going to work. Mr. Williams, when you have a problem or going through something, don't shut her out, talk to her. Express yourself. Miss Palmer, selfishness in a relationship is not good. It's not just about your needs and wants, it's about his too. Be honest with him. Trust is easy to lose but hard to gain back. And if your letting an ex get in the way of you and your fiancée, you might need to reevaluate yourself. Okay so we all set? Thank you guys for coming today, I'll see you both next month and I want to see progress."

"Thank you Dr. Phillips." Said D.J and April in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Location: Kev's real estate office_

"My man! What's up D.J?" said Kev enthusiastically.

"Hey Kev, nothing much man I just came to check up on that offer. I know I changed my mind but I'm in a better place right now."

"Ummmmm yeahhhhh about that….see that offer isn't up for grabs anymore…someone made a bid on it, a huge bid! The owners of the building are agreed to their price. I'm sorry man…" D.J's jaw clenched tight and the anger rose from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head.

"Are you fucking serious? You're joking right? You HAVE to be joking!" D.J thundered.

"No man I'm sorry. I wish I was joking."

"What's it to you? You don't know how much that place means to me! You gotta atleast tell me who you gave it to. Huh? Who the fuck gave you this bid?"

"I can't disclose that information with you at this moment."

"Oh why not? C'mon Kev…"

"I'm sorry…" D.J rubbed his forehead in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Location: Outside Dr. Palmer's Office_

"YO!" yelled Uncle Nate as he walked up to Dr. Palmer.

"Well well well, look who it is. Mr. Steal yo girl…you couldn't help but be cocky enough to roll up to my shit."

"Look bitch, you about to catch a death sentence fucking with my nephew like that. I don't give a fuck about any animosity you got towards me. You don't gotta like me. I really don't care but what you will do, is respect my nephew."

"I'm sorry but I don't respect thugs, hoodlums, and traaaash. Nor did I ever. That's why we don't get along. He is not a king for my queen of a daughter. He is a peasant, a rat, two week old left overs. All he'll ever be is a thug on the corner, I guess dancing for his coins?" Uncle Nate grabbed Dr. Palmer and pushed him against his office door.

"YOU THINK I'M PLAYING?! HUH?! YOU SON OF A BITCH! KEEP DISRESPECTING MY NEPHEW AND SEE WHAT I DO! YOU TALKIN BOUT YOU GONNA KILL HIM? NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST MOTHERFUCKER. YOU AIN'T GONNA LAY A FINGER ON HIM, I PROMISE YOU THAT. IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING I LOVE, I'M WIPING YOU THE FUCK OUT WITH NO HESISTATION AND NO REGRETS! YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT! NOW DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Uncle Nate roared. Uncle Nate held him by the collar as he heaved.

"YESSSSS. YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Leave my fuckin nephew alone and stay away from him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uncle Nate sat in his car calming down from the argument. Suddenly he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Nate? Is this…Nate McNeil?"

"Yes this is he. Who is this?" Nate looked confused.

"This is Deondre, I-"

"DEONDRE! Oh my goodness where have you been man?! How are you holding up brotha?!

"The only thing that's holding me up is the thought of my baby. I've been everywhere searching up and down. You're the last person on my list, you're my last hope."

"You don't have to search no more…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Location: Church's Chicken_

"Soo I know that next week is the anniversary of Duron, so I was going to go down to L.A. and visit his resting place. I know it might be hard but this trip might be what you need." Said Uncle Nate.

"You think so? I don't know how I feel about that. The last time I've seen his grave site was eight years ago. I don't know Uncle Nate."

"You're one of the strongest people I know. You can do it. Do it for Duron. Plus, it might be a place of healing and growth for you now that you're older. You might even discover something." D.J pondered on it for a minute and let out a sigh.

"Okay fine I'll go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Location: L.A. Resort_

"This place is absolutely stunning!" said Aunt Jackie as her, Uncle Nate, D.J, and April stood in the lobby.

"This is beautiful! I love this place already, I've never been to California before." said April.

"Me either!" Aunt Jackie exclaimed.

"You guys will love it, I promise you." said D.J.

"Yep you sure will! This place is special because something in it is special. I picked this place on purpose." said Uncle Nate. D.J lifted an eyebrow.

"What's with all this special shit? Who's special?"

"Just go unpack and me and your Aunt Jackie will meet you guys at the Beach Front Grill restaurant in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Location: Beach Front Grill Restaurant _

D.J: "The four of us stepped inside the restaurant. The summer colored restaurant was crowded and filled with chatter and laughter. Uncle Nate walked on the balcony which was the outdoor part of the restaurant and greeted a black man. He wore a formal, black, button up dress shirt with tan khakis. He was caramel brown with a low cut and beard. He looked to be in his early 50's and maybe 5'11. Uncle Nate pointed to us and motioned us to come to where he was. The man's eyes lit up when he gazed at me."

Aunt Jackie ran over to greet the man.

"Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you!" said Aunt Jackie as she embraced him. Uncle Nate motioned her to calm down.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Deondre. He's a good friend of mine. He's the manager of this restaurant. Very excellent chef. Deondre, I'd like to introduce you to my nephew D.J and his fiancée, April." Deondre embraced April really quickly then stood in front of D.J gazing at him in awe. Deondre looked him up and down in admiration, as if he was an artist looking at his finished masterpiece.

"Wow! You look great!" said Deondre with gleaming eyes.

"Wait, what?" said D.J.

"I mean…your uncle has a beautiful family haha." Said Deondre nervously.

"Oooohkay well yeah nice to meet you Deondre." D.J shook his hand and Deondre hugged him.

"Nice to meet you too…" said Deondre as he still had hold of D.J's hand.

"Ummmmm my hand….." said D.J as he gently tugged it.

"Oh! I'm sorry! So sorry! Sometimes I just zone out like that."

Despite how weird it was when Deondre wouldn't let D.J's hand go, D.J felt something. He didn't know what it was but…he felt something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them stood outside the restaurant with full bellies. Deondre brought extra packed up food outside to give to them.

"Hey I thought you guys might've wanted some food to take back with you on the road so I packed you some."

"Oh man, you're too kind sir. You don't have to do this. And are you sure that we don't have to pay for our meal? Here. Here's 200 for you." Said D.J as he handed him the money from his wallet.

"NO! No, no, no, and NO. I'm not taking it. Everything is on me. Don't worry about it."

"Nooo I insist."

"NO you keep it."

"Take this money sir. I'm not leaving until you take it."

"No! I can't take that money from you…I can't take anything from you…I just can't!"

"Okay okay fine, I didn't mean to upset you sir."

"You didn't upset me, I just need you to understand that I can't and won't take that money from you." D.J looked confusingly at Deondre and unwillingly put the $200 back in his wallet.

"Okay sir, alright."

"Stop calling me sir. You don't have to call me sir. You can call me Deondre."

"Okay….Deondre."

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" said Deondre as he put his hands in his apron pockets.

"Yo D! Why don't you let Deondre show you his yacht? He got a nice one down at the pier." Said Uncle Nate as he side eyed Deondre.

"Oh! Yeah man let me take you down there. You'll love it." Said Deondre.

"Oh nah man that's okay. I don't want to interrupt your work and all."

"No it's cool. I can get one of my workers to cover for me. They won't mind. It'll be no longer than thirty minutes. I promise."

"Well….I guess I can go chill with you for a moment. April! Baby! I'm leaving with him. You and Aunt Jackie can keep yourselves entertained right?"

"Umm yes of course haha have a good time baby." D.J blew a kiss to her and then turned to uncle Nate.

"You coming Uncle Nate?"

"Ohh nah nah I don't do water or boats unless I have too."

"Whatt? I thought you were coming?"

"Nah I'm gonna back to the hotel because I have a massage calling my name."

"Uhhhh so you gonna leave me with him? I don't know this dude, I don't know him from Joe shmo down the street and you gonna leave me with his ass?" D.J whispered.

"Look he's a nice guy and when you talk to him, it'll feel like you knew him for years!"

"I don't give a fuck about all that! You know I don't play with niggas. That's YOUR friend! Not mine."

Deondre suddenly interrupted.

"Umm is there a…problem…here? Or….."

No not at all! I was just about to leave. Have a good time boys." Said Uncle Nate as he walked off.

"I guess it's just you and me!" said Deondre.

"Yeah I guess-" D.J couldn't finish a sentence before a rude man pushed him back on the restaurant window, trying to walk through the crowd on the board walk.

"Nigga get the fuck outta the way, you see its people coming pass bitch!" said the guy as he spat nothing but ignorance.

Before D.J could do anything to defend himself, Deondre grabbed the guy by the neck and slammed him into the restaurant entrance doors.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Deondre roared.

"Let go of me you old ass nigga! I wasn't talking to you!" said the rude guy. D.J tried to intervene but Deondre moved him back.

"I'm not playing witchu boy! What the fuck was that all about?!"

"I pushed his ass out the way! Point blank period!"

"Bitch! Do that shit again…TRY that shit again and see what the fuck I do to you. You see him? That dude you pushed? Don't you EVER put your hands on him ever again in your lifetime! Or I will personally find you and deal with you myself! DO you fucking understand me?!"

"Yeah man! Damn! Let me go! Shit!" Deondre let him go and the weakly walked away swearing under his breath. D.J stood confused and kinda stunned because he wasn't expecting him to get that angry. He could have handled him himself.

"Umm thank you man, I appreciate it but please don't do that again. You could have gotten hurt." Said D.J.

"No. It's my duty. I handled it. Case closed."

"Okay okay fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night…._

D.J tossed and turned in his sleep trying to get out of a permanent nightmare that he could never change.

"_I taste the salt of my sweat as I try to stop the trembles in my hands. POW! The sound of death echoed in my ears and the night time sky. A nervousness and a fear is laying over me so strong, I feel like in this moment, it's possible to be able to throw up every organ inside my body. My neck is stuttering as I look up to see who took their last breath. Every breath in my body is turning into water because I can't breathe. The only way I can breathe is through my tears because it's the only thing my body is letting me do. I see my brother. My dear brother laying on the dirt. Motionless. Lifeless. Laying on the dirt with bright red blood coming out of the sides of his precious mouth. My mind not fully processing the fact that my brother was gone, ran over to his side to somehow bring his soul back into his body. I'm trying everything that I can. I'm shaking him and shaking him. I'm putting his arm around my neck but it keeps falling to the ground. I'm calling his name over and over again in the hopes that he'd just answer me…even if it is the last time I'd hear his voice. I'm looking around and I'm screaming for help but no one is around. I don't how I could even say this but….the only GOOD thing that came out of this was me finding out who my true friends were. As I sit there with my brother's head on my stomach, I realized that the only true friend I have…is him…the one who stayed and took a bullet for me. You know, people say "I love you to death" and "I'd die for you" everyday but the difference between them and my brother is that his actions spoke louder than words. _

_I look down and my brother is gone. I'm now crouching down on the side walk in front of my house. A warm gust of summer night breeze just hit my body and blew through my jersey. I put both my hands on the sidewalk and saw the sticky blood on my hands. The street light is shining on it making it look copper orange. I slowly stood up, hearing a women crying to the top of her lungs. My eyes are swollen from crying even though the tears are still flowing without my permission. My vision is a little blurry. My body is weak and overheated. My head is exploding with shots of pain. I'm standing in front of the pathway leading up t the porch. My mom is throwing my clothes on the lawn. As I looked at her, she caught my gaze and is running towards me flailing her arms. She is hitting me in my chest and face with all the power and strength she had in her body. _

"_You son of a bitch! How could you?! You got my baby killed! My baby is gone! WHY?!" My mom screamed at me while throwing my clothes at me._

"_Mom what are you doing?!"_

"_You are not staying here! You getting the fuck up out my house!It's your fault!"_

"_Mom I'm sorry! Where am I going to go?! I don't know where to go!"_

"_I don't give a fuck! It's your fault! All over some damn money! You got my baby killed! He can't ever come back! I can never see him again because of you!"_

"_I can't see him again either! You act like this don't hurt me! I was fucking there holding em! Mom look please don't kick me out! I need you!"_

"_Nah! Save it! You need MONEY more! Get the fuck off my property and don't you ever come back here! I can't believe you!"_

"BABY!" screamed April as she shook D.J. D.J sat up sweaty and panting.

"Huh? What April?"

"You were yelling in your sleep…again".

"I'm sorry babe just go back to sleep…"

"You sure you alright?"

"Yes I'm positive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day at noon…._

D.J sat criss cross in front of Duron's tombstone that read "DURON NICK WILLIAMS, AUGUST 8TH 1991 – MAY 26th 2006, REST IN HEAVENLY PEACE BABY BOY." He begin to talk to him.

"_May 29__th__. I hate this day. You know I do. Even eight years later, I still try to avoid this date and make like it never existed. I feel the tears already. Ughh let me get through this God….You know how people say that with time, pain eases? It hasn't eased for me, it's only gotten sharper. I'm accomplishing so many things that I told you I would you're not here to see it. I wish I could have told you how proud I was to have an awesome brother like you. I wish I could have told you a lot of things. I'm sorry and I'll never stop saying sorry. You should be the one in my place. I love you…and I miss you…you're still my best friend, no one will ever replace you and I'll never stop thinking about you D. You'll always be on my mind." _D.J stood up, rubbed the top of the tombstone gently and dropped the roses down in front of it.

"_Lord, please send me a piece of him. I am lost and the pain will not seize. Please send me apart of Duron."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening at family dinner…_

Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nate sat across from D.J and April. Everyone was enjoying their home cooked meal that Aunt Jackie made. Suddenly there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"Come in! It's open!" yelled Uncle Nate. Deondre walked in with a faint, half ass smile as he held two plastic bags full of cupcakes.

"Hey everyone, How ya'll doing?" said Deondre as he sat down at the end seat by D.J.

"We're doing good man. How about you?" said Uncle Nate as he grabbed Deondre a plate.

"I'm hanging in there, just a little under the weather." Deondre gazed at D.J who had a face of sadness. He could tell something was wrong and he knew why.

"What's wrong D.J? You look really sad." Said Deondre as he touched his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me, ever. Keep your hands off me." Said D.J as he stared Deondre down.

"What's the attitude for man? I was just being nice."

"Look I'm having a rough day. It's the anniversary of my brother's death and I'm just upset today. I don't feel like being bothered."

"If you need to talk, I'm here. You can tell me anything. I know how it feels." D.J looked at him as if he had 3 eyes.

"Nigga what?! I don't even know you! And how the fuck you gonna help me?! You ain't lose a brother!"

"D.J, I do know you, very well actually and I understand because I lost a son. I know you're hurt."

"Yo what?! Get the fuck outta my face right now."

"Look I have something to tell you D.J…"

"Save it, I don't care about what your ass has to say!"

"I know that your favorite color is blue. You like dancing. Your favorite food is pizza and you love chocolate chip cookies. You love watching action movies while drinking chocolate milk. Your favorite super hero is batman. You even had the batman bed set. You and your brother used to watch Saturday cartoons then ask me to take you guys to Burger King. I named you and Duron with the same first letter. When those assholes in your class jumped you, you came to me asking me why they didn't like you. And you know what I told you? I told you that they wish they were have as cool as you are and to never let anyone tell you otherwise." D.J sat there stunned with tears in his eyes.

"No, NO! It's not you…it can't be…D-Dad?"

"Yes…I'm your dad…Deondre Williams…and I've been trying to-"

"Whattt! I can't even believe this!" D.J looked towards Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nate.

"Is it true?! Tell me is it true!" D.J roared.

"Yes it's true." Said Aunt Jackie.

"Deondre is your father…and he reached out to me to find you." Said Uncle Nate.

"Why didn't yall tell me?! HUH?!"

"Because Deondre pleaded to me to let him tell it when the time was right."

"I don't even know what to say right now!"

"D.J let me explain, please lemme explain!" said Deondre.

"You don't explain shit! Where the fuck were you?! Huh?! Where'd you go?! You just up and left! You abandoned me and Duron and now you gonna sit up here and expect me to listen to anything your ass has to say?! You wasn't here for shit! You don't know me! You wasn't even here for your son, that you love so much, funeral!"

"I wasn't allowed to come! I would have been there without a doubt if I could! I love you both more than you'll ever know…"

"Nigga please, no you don't. I haven't seen you since my fucking 8th birthday! Do you know how shitty I felt! You said you were coming back the next day and you never came back!"

"Yeah! I was but then your mom happened! I love you more than she ever did!"

"Nigga if you loved us, I wouldn't have had to take your place, doing the shit you're supposed to be doing! Do you know how hard it was?! We had to dance on street corners just to scrap up enough to get the lights turned on! We had to heat up water in the microwave to clean ourselves! Sometimes we went hungry! It was all on me, I had to work and still juggle school at the same damn time! I had to make sure that Duron had clothes on his back and food on his stomach and I had to fight off niggas who kept bothering him like get the fuck outta here! How dare ya ass! You 19 years too late! Fuck you bitch!" D.J grabbed his keys and hotel room. April went after him to calm him down.

"D.J! Come back! Lemme explain to you!" said Deondre as he ran after D.J.

"Son, I'm sorry that you had to go through that! I'm sorry! If I could have been there, I would have made sure that you didn't have to lift a finger!"

"Mom always told us how you couldn't handle being a father or a man so you left…"

"What?! Don't listen to anything she has to say! It's not true! At all! Don't let her brainwash you into believing that I didn't care about you, love you, and left willingly or that I couldn't Handle being a father. It was my idea in the first place to have kids! She didn't want any but I did!" D.J looked at him confused. He wanted to believe him but he was gone for 19 years.

"I just can't….I can't." said D.J as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In D.J's Hotel room…_

D.J sobbed into his hands on the couch. He was very overwhelmed.

"Baby, you gotta talk to him. He sounds genuine. Just hear him out." Said April

"Why should I hear him out? Huh? He don't deserve nothing from me, even my words…He don't deserve shit. Everything that I am right now, is because of me. I did it by myself, so I'm not entitled to give him shit."

"D.J I can tell that your dad really loves you! Did you see how his eyes and face lit up when he saw you for the first time in years?! Did you see how he defended you the other day without hesitation?! I'm a daddy's girl, I know! You see how your mom treats you! Look how easy it was for her to throw you out to the curb! You don't think there is a possibility that she did the same thing to him?! D.J, you need to go talk to him right now."

"Ughhh okay! Alright. Fine I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"He's on the board walk in front of his restaurant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Boardwalk in front of Deondre's Restaurant…_

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that I'm sorry for calling you out of your name and being disrespectful. Very sorry." Said D.J

"That's okay man, I forgive you. I understand that you are angry but if you just give me time to explain, everything will make sense." Said Deondre as he gazed at D.J.

"Okay go head."

"Me and your mom were together for 12 years. When I first met her, she had just came out of a relationship with this top notch music producer. She was very uppity because she all the finer things. I was a janitor at the time for that studio. For some reason she caught interest when her rich producer boyfriend had dumped her. After four years of dating, we got married. I always wanted a son so I begged her for you. Eventually she said yes. She didn't want a child because she didn't want to lose her figure and she said she wasn't ready. When you were born, that's when things started to change. She became this moody person because now since we had a child, not everything she wanted to do, we could do. Not everything she wanted to buy, I could buy because we have a child now. She was used to getting whatever she wanted. 3 years later, we had Duron. He wasn't planned especially since she couldn't handle the budget of having one child to raise. When we had Duron, money got really tight so I had to work two jobs. I was barely home on the weekdays but on the weekends, I made sure that it was just about spending time with you guys. Sooner or later, our neighbor which I was good friends with at the time had disclosed to me that after I went to work and you guys were dropped off at school, she would have my friend come over and stay for about two hours and leave. One day I decided to come home from work early and she was in the bed with another man. That's when our relationship started to really go downhill. Even though I forgave her, she would argue with me for no reason and just try to make up anything little thing to argue, as if she was trying to make us break up. That night, of your 8th birthday, your mom accused me of cheating on her which I never did. She started getting crazy and putting her hands on me. I defended myself and pushed her on the couch to calm her down. She called the police and told them that I beat her. I was jailed wrongfully. She put a restraining order on me so I couldn't go back to the house. When your aunt let you speak to me while I was in jail, yes I told you I would be back because I thought I was. But I couldn't go back to the house to see you. I couldn't call because that would be violating the restraining order. She kept the restraining order on for 3 years. After the 3 years was up, she asked the judge to extend it to five more years. Once the restraining order was off, you were 16. The first thing I did was go to the house. I went there and the house was empty. I asked our neighbor and she said ya'll just picked up and left and she didn't know where too. I searched all over but I couldn't find ya'll. I didn't know if you were still in L.A, still in California, or out of the state! I tried contacting her family but they did not want to talk to me. I didn't even know Duron died until I opened up a newspaper that had his obituary in it a month later! I couldn't breathe or think when I saw that. I was in utter shock and disbelief. I felt so guilty and responsible that he died thinking that I had abandoned him. A couple of weeks ago, I ran into your Uncle Nate's friend and he told me that you were with them for a little while to go to school after Duron died. He gave me Uncle Nate's contact info and here I am. She kept me away from you. I pleaded with the judges and her to allow me to you guys but they would not let up. I searched near and far you. Trust me, I am sorry that you had to be a man so early and take my place. That's the last thing I wanted for you! I was fighting to be in your life so I could be the father that you need, so I can protect you, so I can provide for you, so I can be there for you, so I can love you and guide you but I couldn't because of your vindictive mother. That's what happened. I have no reason to lie to you. I know you might not feel that I love you, but I love you more than you could ever imagine, that's why I'm here. If I didn't care or love you, I would not have been searching for you all the years. I would have just went on with my life without you. But I don't want to. I made you and I want to be apart of your life." D.J stood stunned. Here he was judging his dad, thinking that he just left them in the cold when in all actuality, there mom kept him from them.

"Deondre…I-I'm so sorry…I didn't know this…I'm sorry."

"That's okay D.J it's not your fault whatsoever. I'm not mad at you for being ignorant to the situation. You were young. You didn't know."

"Dad I really am sorry for coming at you like that."

"…You called me dad…" said Deondre with a smirk.

"Okay don't get ahead of yourself haha…I'm just joking man." They both laughed.

"Can I get a hug?"

"Alllright…" Deondre embraced D.J in his strong brown arms. He squeezed him so hard, he almost lost breath.

"I've been wanting to do this for years…." Said Deondre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That son of a bitch!" said D.J's mother, Vivian as her and her husband viewed Deondre and D.J hugging.

"Why are you upset sweetheart?" said James, Vivian's fiancée.

"Because he's the ex I was telling you about. He just left me and the kids! And now I bet he's trying to turn my kid against me! He doesn't deserve to be in his life!"

"You want me to go say something? Cuz I will handle it."

"Nah! No I don't want you to do shit! I got this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 weeks later…Back in ATL…_

During the 3 weeks being back in Atlanta, D.J and his dad have been getting to know each other. D.J had told his dad to come back to ATL with him.

D.J and April had just came back home from dinner when the doorbell rang. D.J opened the door. It was his mother.

"Hi son…" said Vivian.

"Ummm….hi….what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Things, it's important."

"Oh so now you wanna talk right? Why you wanna talk now?"

"Because I'm your mother and I need to talk now let me in!" Vivian bussed through the door.

"Hey! Are you serious right now?! How dare you walk in here like this!"

"Look shut the fuck up and lemme explain something! I'm your mother and I raised you. You don't fucking talk to me like this!"

"You did not fucking raise me, I raised myself! And you disowned me so you can't talk."

"Nigga I pushed you out so I got every right to say what the fuck I got to say. Remember, you're the one that got my son killed so you owe me this much! To atleast talk to you!"

"You are fucking pathetic and you know why? Because you kept my father away just because of your trifling ways!"

"Are you serious?! No no no no see you got it all wrong. That's what I came to you to talk about. I know we have our differences but I came to warn you about him. I saw you with him in L.A"

"Why do you need to warn me about him?!"

"Because he's just using you! When you were little, he used to tell me how he was not ready for kids and how he never wanted yall. He was abusive and possessive and manipulative. He left us because he couldn't be a man and take care of the family he created! On your 8th birthday, he got angry because I was accusing him of cheating and he beat me. And then he left us for another woman and he never came back. He never tried to call, never tried to visit, even when Duron died, he didn't give a flying fuck!" D.J. became confused.

"What?! He said you put a restraining order against him so he couldn't see us!"

"Well yeah, I had an emergency protective order which only lasts 5-7 days! It wasn't permanent. I just needed him out the house."

"I'm so confused, I just…I don't know what to believe…"

"Look you know I'm serious. I don't usually talk to you. But I'm coming to you because I feel like as a mother, I should let you know so you won't be used! He sees that you're getting engaged and you're doing well without him so now he wants to be a part of what you have. When you were little, he told people that you and Duron would never be shit! He doesn't deserve your time!"

"He said that?"

"Yes! I should know. We don't even talk so what would I be benefiting from trying to keep you away from your father? You're a grown ass man."

"You said he was talking about us?"

"Yes! He does not love you or Duron. He doesn't care about you. He left and went on with his life not giving a fuck about yall. While doing that, he spent most of his time with that woman he left us for! He's just using you. You're successful now and now all the sudden, 19 YEARS LATER, he decides to pop up?! Stay away from him D.J. Momma always knows best!" And with that, she turned around and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D.J sat on the edge of his bed in fury. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His mom made sense right? Suddenly his phone started to ring. It was his dad.

"What?" said D.J in a cold tone.

"Huh? I can't get a hello anymore?" Deondre laughed.

"There's nothing humorous going on so I don't know why you're laughing."

"Oookay…I'm sorry. So umm are you ready for our outing?"

"No."

"Well why not? I told you about this all the way last week."

"I'm not going."

"WHAT?! Why not?! I planned this for 2 weeks!"

"I'm not going with your fake, manipulative ass…"

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand! Where is this coming from?!"

"I don't who you think I am but I'm no fucking fool and I ain't one to play with. I don't have time for games. Stop tryna act like you're interested and stop calling me." D.J hung up before Deondre could say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhh no what the fuck do you want?!" said Deondre as Vivian approached him in his hotel lobby.

"Umm so this is how you livin? In a hotel? Perfect. Rats never have a permanent home."

"Woman, get out my face!"

"Oh so you mad? You mad that I found that ass? You mad that I'm onto you and ya little plan?"

"What little plan?!"

"You tryna get back in good graces with our son so you can turn him against me and tell him all this bullshit. You don't deserve to have anything to do with the child I went through hours of labor to birth!"

"Like you give a fuck! You fucking disowned him after Duron died! What kind of mother would do something like that? And now that he's giving me a chance and I found my son that you kept away from me for 19 years, you're trying to ruin that because you know you have no control over what he does anymore and what I do anymore!"

"Bitch that is not true!"

"Oh yes it is! You're mad because the relationship didn't work out, and moved on without you. I don't need you! I have my own business as in I own my own restaurant and I got that without you there! I'm fine! D.J is my son. He has my blood! He came from my balls! I have the right to be apart of his life! Especially since you don't want to! You know what it is? Since I came back in the picture and took my father role back, it made you look at yourself and put light on all the shit you ain't doing! You KNOW you aren't a good mother. You KNOW you were never there for them. You KNOW you kept my boys away from me. And you KNOW you were wrong when you kicked him out in the streets! SO shut the fuck up, go home to ya new nigga and leave me the hell alone!"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did remember? That's how we got the two boys. Bye Viv."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Kev! Whatt you got for me?" said Grant over the phone.

"Bruh okay so I know that he and April went to couples therapy. Um they went to L.A for his dead brother's anniversary and met his father there, Deondre Williams, age 48. He owns a restaurant at a resort in L.A called William's Grill and Bar."

"Anything else man?"

"Nah but hhe is coming for our meeting today about the building. You still coming?"

"Hell yeah! And I can't wait to see the look on his bootlicka face."

"Bruhhhh me too!" Kev and Grant both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kev wassup man?" said D.J

"Nothing much man. So I have the information on who got the bid on the building."

"That's great. Shoot. Who got it?" Before Kev could answer, Grant walked in. D.J immediately jumped up ready to defend himself.

"Well look who it is, bootlicka haha. Kev, you got my paper work for that building? Imma leave for my flight to L.A tomorrow." Kev handed Grant the paper work. D.J looked down at the paper work and realized that that was the same building that he wanted to buy for Duron.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER…" D.J balled his fists in fury, heart racing and head pounding.

"Whatsoever do you mean bootlicka?" said Grant in a sarcastic manner.

"You hate me that much?! Why you doing this?! You still hurt bitch?! Huh?!"

"I'm damn sure not hurt, never been and never will."

"Oh really?! So why you still on my fucking neck? Nigga give it up bitch. You wish you was me. You wanna be me sooo bad bruh it's sad. Tryna dress like me, dance like me, win like me but always fail, bruh you really ridiculous."

"Nigga please, we all know you a joke. Ya whole life is a joke."

"Yeah…I wasn't a joke when ya girl came to me though…you know when ya ass was acting up huh? Yeah I thought."

"Nigga she came to you by default cuz she was desperate and you was cheap."

"Nigga ya whole life was by default. How am I cheap when ya dick was for sale to the whole campus? Get the fuck outta here."

I will always be better than you in every aspect in ya life bootlicka. Just accept it. Finished my law program, making thousands upon thousands, look better than you, dance better than you, get more women than you, I AM better than you."

"You fucked half of the professors in that program, that's why you finished. I think you even let Dr. Palmer get some since you always on his dick. I'm making hundred thousands, I look better than all you niggas in this real estate office combined. Dancing? I'll let the trophies speak for itself. I'm a clean man unlike you so I don't care how many women I get because I know on any given day, I can bag women with a blindfold on and my hands and feet tied. Just accept it. You wish you was as bad. You can't EVER compare or even STEP to a nigga like me bitch!"

"I'm stepping to you right now, what the fuck you gon do?" Grant stepped in D.J's face.

"You are NOT in my league NOR are you on my level or in my lane. Broke, bummy ass, trifling ass, butthurt ass, feminine ass, shitty ass, piece of trash ass niggas can NEVER be in MY motherfucking lane. Stay at the bottom where you belong before you get hurt messing with a real CERTIFIED motherfucker."

"Hmmm…I wonder how April can deal with such a weak example of a man."

"That's not ANY of your concern little boy. STAY OUT OF GROWN FOLKS BUSINESS."

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. I had my father all my life, not just now."

"I don't argue with prepubescent boys. Getcha hormones under control, get ya money up, stop letting Dr. Palmer be your pimp and then MAYBE we can talk then. Maybe then, you'd be mature enough to atleast grasp the concept of what a real man is."

"You just as fruity as a fruit cake nigga but tryna tell me what a real man is huh?"

"Mhhmm well I guess this fruity nigga got ya girl. Now how does that make you look? Haha."

"Nigga you can have her! She ain't nothing but sloppy seconds."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure right? And if she was just sloppy seconds, you sure was tryna hop on that a couple weeks ago in the parking lot right? Huh? Remember that? Ha you thought I didn't know about that? Yeaaaa ummm nice try!"

"Haha battling a member of the Mexican mafia, winning their money and trying to go home untouched without no one getting killed…mhmm nice try…" D.J slammed him against the wall and put his hand around his throat. Kev and several other works ran to break them up. D.J connected a punch to Grant's nose, upper left eyebrow, and lips causing him to slump down the wall a little. Grant grabbed D.J's forearm and pushed him against the wall, getting on punch to his jaw. D.J then pushed Grant on Kev's desk knocking all of his papers and utensils off the desk. He punched repeatedly with every punch feeling great as the anger fueled inside him.

"WHOA WHOAAA WHOAAA! D.J CHILL CHILL CHILL! LET HIM GO MAN!" said Kev as wrapped his arm around D.J's neck to pull him out the door and outside.

"Try that shit again bitch! Next time I'm killing ya ass!" said D.J as he's being drug outside by Kev and 2 other guys.

"What the fuck man?!" said Kev.

"Nigga I don't play that and you know it!"

"You hit him first!"

"I don't give a fuck! Those words was a hit!"

"D.J, that's no way to act. You a grown ass man letting another man get the best of you! You need a fucking mentor. I don't get how you mentor young boys when you act like this."

"You know how I mentor young boys when I act like this?! Huh?! Because I'm fucking relatable! Those troubled young boys don't want to talk to a nigga who wearing a turtle neck, loafers, sipping tea, tryna act uppity and sitting up straight like perfect patty. They can't relate to that! That's not who they are and that's not the type of people they grew up around. They relate to me because I'm REAL. I've been in there shoes before, I didn't just learn about! They can see themselves in me. I don't just sit there with a clipboard. I teach them real life values. I share my mistakes that I've made with them to let them know that I'm not perfect, I'm not here to judge and even I have fallen short too. Just like them!"

"Oookay…

"Okay my ass! The next time you try to question me about my job and what the fuck I do and try to insult me about it, make sure you come fully fucking equipped bitch. And fuck you, fuck Grant and that fucking building!" D.J walked away heaving.

"Fuck you toooooo sir."

"Go to hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo man what were you doing? I called you twice." Said Uncle Nate.

"Uhh man I got into a little scuffle."

"Is this a bad time or…..?"

"Yeah kinda but…you my uncle so I gotta make time for you. Shoot."

"Okay so I talked with your dad and he told me about you know…."

"Oh boy what does he want?"

"Look D.J, you know I would never lie to you or deceive you so when I tell you that your dad is telling the truth, please believe me. He doesn't even know I'm calling right now. D.J, your mom is doing everything in her power to keep him away from you. Even though she treats you like complete shit, she doesn't want you with your dad. Deondre loves you to death D.J you just have to believe that. He's a great guy and he would never lie to his kids and you know I would never lie to you."

"I knew it…I felt it in my spirit…"

"Good…talk to him later please and you sound tired. Get some rest man. Talk to you later."

D.J sat there in his car tired as all get out. His head nodded as the drowsiness came over him. It was as if something, a force was pulling him. He swayed, closed his eyes…then it went black.

"_Where am I? I'm walking down a sidewalk that's glowing with white light. It looks like my childhood neighborhood but newly built. Its glowing white and gold everywhere. The sky is gold and shimmering. I'm walking but I don't feel the ground. I'm floating. Everything is so bright…I can barely see my hand in front of me. I feel warmth all around me. My headache is gone and I can breathe with no limitation. Now I hear a voice in the distance calling me…they're calling my name._

"_D.J!….D.J!…." The voice became closer and closer and it echoed through the rays of light. They called again and I knew that voice. It was Duron._

"_Where are you? I can't see you…it's so bright…" I said as I look around, squinting to find him._

"_Keep walking forward…I have my hand out. When you come closer, you will see the glow of my skin." Said Duron in an angelic voice. D.J stepped gently on the cloudlike sidewalk and suddenly saw a sudden glow in the short distance. A golden, translucent, luminous, and shimmering hand stuck out of the light with its palm facing up._

"_Duron I'm here."_

"_Grab my hand. I want to warn you though, I am a little bright."_

"_You're brighter than this light out here?"_

"_Yes, wayyyyy brighter. Before you step into my light, close your eyes."_

"_But…But I'm afraid. What am I going to see?"_

"_You're going to see me D. Stop being a scaredy cat and come in haha. There's nothing to be afraid of up here. You're going to be more than okay. Step into my light and remember to close your eyes." D.J grabbed his hand._

"_You ready D.J?"_

"_Yeah…I'm ready."_

"_Step in on three….one…two…three!" D.J stepped in and a light hit him so magnificently, who couldn't open his eyes. Duron laughed uncontrollably._

"_Open your eyes D.J."_

"_I can't! When since you're so bright?! I usually can see you. Why can't I now?"_

"_Because I'm an angel now. Don't you hear my wings?" D.J looked down on the side of Duron squinting and saw a glimpse of Duron's powerful, heavenly wings._

"_When since you became an angel?!" _

"_Since two months ago. God gave me my first mission and my first pair of wings. Aren't they dope? I don't have to physically move them, my thoughts move them for me."_

"_WOW…you're perfect from what my eyes are allowing me to see. I don't even need to see all of you to know that. And what was your mission?"_

"_My mission was pretty awesome. I got to watch over you. God also sent me to lead dad to you. He heard your prayer. You asked God to send you a part of me so he sent you our dad. He heard everything you said at my gravesite." _

"_How is dad apart of you when you didn't even get a chance to know him?"_

"_God told me alllll about him and he put dad in my heart. It feels like I've known dad for forever! And D.J, don't ever tell me that you're sorry another day in your life. God forgave me so I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. Don't worry about what mom says or what anyone says about the matter. You didn't take my life. Another poor soul did and he will have to deal with that on judgment day just like everyone else. When my soul left my body, I looked down and saw you were the only one there. I wanted to grab you, pick you up and tell you that it's okay but you couldn't hear or see me. I know me leaving you has been hard and painful but know that I am okay and I'm smiling down on you ever day! Don't be sad D! I'm so proud of you, you just don't know. And don't worry about the building. They can have it for now but you will get it back. God will make a way." Duron smiled._

"_Duron something is pulling me…what it that?"_

"_That means it's time for you to go back now."_

"_But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you D."_

"_You can't stay here. Not yet. Keep your faith in God and one day you'll be here with me for eternity but right now, you have to go back. You have so many more things to accomplish and so many more people to help. God is going to use you in so many ways and I cannot wait to see."_

"_Will I see you soon?"_

" _I don't know D.J…only God know that haha." D.J felt a warm force pull through his chest. He looked down and he was floating backwards slowly still holding on to Duron's hand._

"_Duron I love you!" said D.J as his hand slipped from Duron's. D.J moving backwards at a faster pace now._

"_I love you more big head!" said Duron as his voice echoed as it grew farther and farther away. It went from bright, bright, dim, to darkness._

"Ooooo WHAT THE-"D.J caught his breath ass his senses came back to him. D.J sat in the front seat of his car blown away.

"Ohhh my goshhh! Ooooohhh my goshhh! What just happened?!" D.J clasped his face in disbelief. All the sudden a warmth came over him like 90 degree weather as he remembered what just took place. He overflowed with joy as he replayed the words of his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Zeke! What's up bro?" said Kev.

"Aye man! Whatup! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. I've been busy with this real estate shit. How's mom doing?"

"She's good and she misses you."

"Tell her imma be up there this weekend."

"Alright true."

But umm yeah Grant and I need a favor."

"What you need?"

"You remember that dude from Theta Nu? Stole Grant girl and all that shit?"

"Oh hell yeah, the D.J dude right? His name is D.J."

"Yeah him, this nigga fought Grant today man."

"Oh hell nah what?! Grant, that's my Mu Gamma brother, fuck no."

"I know and he said fuck me and him!"

"Tell me he didn't get disrespectful witchu. Please tell me that's a lie Kev because if anyone got something to say to my little brother, then they betta say it to me!"

"Exactly so I need you to do a little collateral. You know the old college thing…You hurt one of ours…we hurt one of yours type shit? How bout it?"

"I'm down. Who we getting?"

"We thinking about his fiancée…"

"Bruh that's a female…hell no. I don't like the cat but bruh c'mon now. We can't hurt her."

"Fuck all of that. He caused havoc ever since he stepped foot on ATL soil. We gotta get her. Other than his brother who's already dead, his fiancée, April is someone I know for SURE he loves her dearly! He talks about her all the time. That would realllyyyyy hurt em."

"You right, you right…but…this is risky."

"Fuck risks…remember our motto? YOLO nigga."

"Haha YOLO. I….guess it's a go then…"

***Zeke is a Mu Gamma that was played by the actor, Laz Alonso.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Always Feels Like A

**Chapter 4: Why Does Love Always Feel Like A Battlefield? **

April walked passed the dining room and saw D.J slumped over the table. She immediately rushed over to his side.

"Baby what's wrong? You feeling okay?" As she questioned him, he sat a Smirnoff bottle on the table as to show her the reason why he was slumped over the table.

"You're drunk? Ohhh boyy."

"I'm not drunk…yet…I'm almost there though." Said D.J as he leaned on the table for support.

"Babe you can't even stand up straight."

"You know what that motherfucker did?"

"Who? What?"

"Your ex."

"Ohhhhh boy what happened?"

"His bitch ass took the building and guess what? Guess what I did? I beat his ass for it in that lil ass cubicle office and I was loving every minute of it." D.J smirked and guzzled more vodka down, coughing uncontrollably at the end.

"You have to slow down! Give me this bottle. Now. How much are you going to drink?! You're going to pass out!" Said April as she snatched the bottle and led him to bed. "Look we'll finish talking about this later. I need you to sleep this off because you look a mess right now. This is not good." April unclothed him and put the covers on him and tried to lay him down but he continuously tried to sit up.

"Babe I'm good, you don't even know likeeee I've drunk more than this before like im good haha why you acting so serious baaaaaby?" He reached out and grabbed her waist.

"Uh uh! Oh no I see what you're trying to do haha nope! You acting up, you ain't getting nothing! Good night!"

"Nooo, noo, no. Okay I'll behave. Look I'm lying down right now, look I'm already half way there."

"Goodnight D.J!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, April came into their bedroom to check on D.J. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, fresh out the shower.

"Soo how you feeling?" said April as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I feel 10x's better than how I did early this morning. I felt horrible! I felt like I was going to die babe seriously. I'm not drinking ever again."

"Yeaah right!"

"Geez! You have no faith in me whatsoever."

"Ohh please…So what you want to do today?"

"I was actually thinking that maybe you and I could go on a little vacation. I know we've both been stressed out and dealing with work anddd… annoying relatives and…permanent exes and-"

"Hey! Stop with the shade! I know what you tryna say haha."

"Haha okay well how do you feel about that?"

"That sounds great babe."

"Where you want to go?"

"We can go to our favorite place first? You remember where our first "date" was?"

"The lil ass soul food restaurant in Atlanta by Truth?"

"Haha stop it! Why you got to make it sound so small? You always have something slick to say. The place was a nice size."

"Are you serious? The place was as big as my dorm room. We was already at our table when we stepped in the joint. We didn't need no waiter to assist us or nothing."

"Haha you are over exaggerating! It was big enough to dance in."

"I literally had to dance on your chest April, stop defending that box on the corner."

"Haha you are too much!"

"Nah but all jokes aside, that food wassss bomb! That food was not playing no games."

"Yeah it wasn't just like your Auntie's fried chicken."

"Yup you damnn right, the best chicken in Atlanta. Remember that."

"Keep talking trash and you gonna be late for work…" D.J looked over at the clock and hopped out of bed.

"So you just gonna let me keep talking shit when you was watching the clock the whole time knowing I'm almost late for work?"

"Hey, that's not my responsibilityyy. Maybe next time, you'll decide not to get drunk the night before work huh?"

"Wait a minute…its 12 noon, why you not at work?"

"I have a big employee meeting at 1 so we didn't have work today."

"Ohhhh okay excuseee me." Said D.J as he held his hands up walking into the bathroom.

"Oh so you thought I was late like you? Haha you thought I was late?"

….Nah haha I was just asking."

"Nope! You a liar, you was ready for me to be late so you could put me together right?" April smirked.

"No…now move I gotta take a shower. Get out." D.J tried to close the door but she put her foot in it.

"Hahahaha you are so salty right now! Someone's mad?" April primped.

"Either you get out or take a shower with me."

"Seriously?"

"Get OUT or take a shower with me." April slid under his arm and into the bathroom.

"You couldn't resist couldn't you?"

"If you don't turn this water on and get it started…geez haha."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D.J sat in his office awaiting his client. A 17 year old boy came in with his head down and his hands in his pockets. His name was Kye. He was born and raised in New York but was sent here because his family couldn't take his behavior anymore.

"Hello Kye? Right? That's what it says on the chart." Said D.J as they sat across from each other.

"That's what it says on the chart? Then okay that's my name. I don't know why you asking me if it's on the chart. Damn…" D.J raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Okay we're not doing this homeboy. Ok. I have a couple of rules all my clients abide by when they come in here. Number 1, there will be no profanity in your vocabulary while you're in here. Number 2, you will respect me. If you respect me, I'll respect you. Number 3, yes your name is on the chart but I wanted to know if I pronounced it right, which I know I did now. Number 4, pull those pants up. You are not a thug nor should you reach to be one. Are we clear?"

"Yeah man…"

"Alright…can we begin…the right way?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Mr. Williams. I'm going to be counseling you for the next three months. You'll meet with me Mondays and Fridays. We counselors get to choose our availability to you guys. Even though I gave you assigned days to come meet me, I'll give you my number in case you need me meaning if it's an emergency or you just need someone to talk to. You can call me or text me at any time and I will be there. Alright?"

"Yeah… ."

"Okay. So! From your chart, it's understood that your family was quite frustrated with your behavior. You want to tell me more about that?"

"Why does it even matter what I got to say?"

"Because you matter. I want to hear what you have to say. That's why I'm sitting here right now."

"Man please. Don't know one ever want to listen to me."

"Well I'm listening and I hear you."

"…I'm always wrong. I can't do anything right…They also say I'm wrong."

'When you say they, you mean as in your parents? Siblings?"

"My parents."

"What are some things they think you're wrong about?"

"Well they think I'm wrong about going out with my friends and having fun. I work hard all week going to school and working and all I want to do is chill on the weekends. They get mad when they try to argue and I say I don't want to argue. They love to argue and be miserable. I'm not that type of person. I like to be happy and it's nothing but misery when I'm around them."

"This is a conflict of interest maybe?"

"I don't know man, you tell me!"

"Kye, is there ever any compromise with you and your parents?"

"Nah it's either I can't do anything at all or I completely rebel against what they want me to do."

"I see and how does this make you feel?"

"I get angry and I feel lonely and hopeless. And the thing is…they don't even care."

"You feel they don't care? What makes you think they don't care?"

"Well when I'm upset, they don't ask me why I'm upset or sometimes even notice. They don't talk to me unless it's an argument."

"I understand where you're coming from."

"How? I feel-"

"Trapped. I know you feel trapped and isolated in your lifestyle that you don't like so much right?"

"Yeah man…"

"Being a child is very hard sometimes because you don't get to choose your lifestyle and you definitely do not get to choose your parents."

"Yeah it sucks."

"I've been there. I see myself in you. I know exactly how you feel. My dad wasn't in the household but I lived with my mother. She was very miserable and mean because of her life so she would try and sabotage mine. My mother would take my money that I made at work and spend it on bills she was able to pay the day before I was supposed to go out. She would make me babysit, when she went out with her "boyfriends" and at the time, me and my brother weren't old enough to stay at home alone. My mom loved to argue. If she was down, she'd bring everyone down with her. So I know exactly how you feel. I used to occupy myself with dance. That's something I love to do."

"You dance?"

"Yes sir. Dancing was my safe haven when my world was chaotic and unsafe. Is there anything you're good at?"

"Umm yeah I'm good at swimming…I love swimming."

"Your homework is to go to the pool only when you feel down and record your change in feelings from before you swam to after you swam."

"Ookay I don't know if this will make a difference but iight, cool."

"Trust me, it will. Nice meeting you Kye. That's the end of our session and I'll see you Friday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work, D.J got in the car and pulled out his phone to check his missed calls. When he pulled it out, the name Kev popped up. He thought about rejecting the call but for some reason, he picked up.

"Hello? D.J?"

"…Yo wassup…"

"Man look I'm sorry for the way things went down iight? I didn't mean for it to go the way that it went down."

"How did it go down?"

"You spazzed the fuck out and beat the brakes off that dude!"

"Nigga fuck you, are you kidding me?"

"Okay! Okay I know he got the building that you wanted and yes I'd be mad too but not enough to fight in a 4 by 4 cubicle office in front of all my staff!"

"I don't give a fuck where I am! The sewer! The circus! A telephone booth! The list goes on! I don't care!"

"Alright we all know you a goon and that's what you do but-"

"Who's "WE"."

"Man…psshh you know what I'm talking about! Look I didn't call you to argue. I called you to apologize. I'm very sorry about your situation."

"Man stop playing with me. I don't need your bullshitty apology. This doesn't change anything."

"It actually does. If you accept my apology…I have a proposition."

"Man what are you talking about?"

"If you accept my apology, I might have something up my sleeve for you. Let's meet at your house." D.J roared with laughter.

"You think I would let YOU come to my house?! You gotta be out your mind bruh! Look forgot your apology and just so you know I don't accept. Good riddance." D.J hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylvester walked out of Truth University and behold, Grant comes inside the gate walking the opposite direction. Grant steps in front of Sylvester. Sylvester backs up in a confused, annoyed state.

"Get out my way, you already know what it is." Sylvester said sternly.

"You can't say hello to a fellow rival?"

"You know, you have a thing with saying hello to people who want nothing to do with you." Sylvester laughed.

"Oh? Is that right? I see your friend let you in on some things huh?"

"That's none of your business. Don't get comfortable now."

"Oh trust me. I'm not. I would never get comfortable with a nigga who defends trash."

"Trash?"

"Only trash would put they hands on a dude like a little bitch in a professional setting."

"Oh? You talking about the other day when he beat the brakes off ya ass like you very well deserved? Last time I checked, the only thing that's trash around here is your trash job, your trash salary, your trash attitude and your trash life. Watch your mouth when it comes to my brother."

"Haha that was a very well formulated sentenced Sylvester. You should teach your boy how to do that. And trash salary? Job? I'm not even gonna speak on that. You can ask Dr. Palmer for that information. And your boy? He has a trash job helping dirty ass delinquents, his salary ain't touching mines, and his attitude? He's a bitch, plain and simple and HIS life is trash and so is his bitch, my leftovers."

"Excuse me?! Bruh watch ya mouth! You this close from getting ya teeth knocked out. You NOT gonna blatantly disrespect my friends like that, not if I can help it! You are pathetic! You are miserable and low down and a conniving little bitch made piece of shit! So don't talk to me about my brother being trash because you know deep down inside you're sick! You're mad as hell she left you! You're as hell he treated her like you never could! Even if you tried, you would still fail. You're mad as hell that you don't have that "it" factor! You're mad as hell that you're Dr. Palmer's bitch! And most of all, you're mad as hell that you're YOU and not D.J Williams! So until then, man up and get some confidence and a life and then maybe you could talk some more shit! Fuck you Grant and don't you EVER step to me like that again. Oh, and the next time you interfere with something so close and dear to my brother…it ain't going to be pretty." Sylvester stormed off past him hitting his shoulder. Grant stood there with an embarrassed smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeke, Grant, and Kev all sat at the kitchen table at Zeke's condo.

"Man this is harder than I thought…" said Kev.

"Tell me about it. I'm not getting no information and I can't ask his friend's cuz those mothafuckers ride down for him." Grant rubbed his head in frustration.

"Who else do we know that has contact with D.J other than his friends?" said Zeke as he got up and paced the kitchen.

"Well obviously his family. All we know is his aunt, his uncle, and his deceased brother." Said Grant.

"Wait do you think Dr. Palmer knows anything since his daughter is engaged to him? I know she talks to him about their relationship." Said Zeke.

"He only knows what she tells him and that's barely anything because she knows Dr. Palmer doesn't like the kid."

"Well shit, how are we going to get him with no info? I know our initial plan was to get his woman but now that we're specifically trying to sabotage him and make his life a living hell, we need info on him from people that know him. And sorry Grant but your ex is going to be effected by this 100%" Zeke laughed. Grant gave a non-caring "Do what you gotta do. If it hurts her in the process, so be it. That's what that hoe gets for leaving me" shrug.

"Ohhhhh my goodness bro, I know a family member we could get in on this. A while ago, I overheard a certain special person arguing with D.J over the phone outside. Since he had them on speaker phone I took a photo and zoomed in on the number he dialed. Maybe we can search that number." Said Kev.

"How do you know that's a family member?" said Zeke as he sat down and opened his laptop to google.

"It's definitely a family member or someone close. The conversation was too emotional and deep."

"Well okay. Type in the number." Zeke and Grant waited anxiously, leaning over Kev's shoulders as Kev typed in the number.

"And the results lead us to…" Kev pressed the search button and behold, just what they we're looking for.

"Ahh a precious family member. Can't wait to speak to them and see what we can get them to do." Said Zeke.

"That's great but….I just thought of another amazing idea that we can also play with at the same time. Since my spying with D.J isn't going so well, I just thought of another candidate." Kev smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Roscoe' Chicken &amp; Waffles_

"Hi Deondre, how are you?" said D.J as he sat across from him.

"Hey man, I missed you…you know that right?"

"Yes sir, you freak out when I miss a call from you."

"I'm sorry I just grew very protective of you…I mean…you're the only son I have left."

"Okay please don't do this…just please don't go there."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know. I won't bring it up again. I promise. Please forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize, it's okay. I understand that was your son and you loved him just as much as I do."

"Yeah. The reason why I keep apologizing and asking for forgiveness over simple things is because I feel like I owe you so many sorry's for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I owe you the world. It's so much time lost and I'm trying to make up for it the best way I know how. I'm trying to be a great dad and be understanding and protective and loving and there for you. If you don't feel loved, then I'll try harder. I promise. I don't want to lose you."

"Deondre."

"Yeah?

"Before you go any further, I need to let you know something. I want you to know that despite you not being there in the beginning, which wasn't your fault, despite our troubles with mom, and despite our short time of knowing each other, you've given me more love and protection in these last few months than she ever did in my whole life! She could never! She never protected me but YOU did. She never called or visited but YOU did. She never asked if I was okay or if I needed anything but YOU did. She never stood by my side and made me feel safe but YOU did. She never told me she loved me but YOU did. And that's the God honest truth. A fact about me is that I don't "feel" much but when I do feel, I know it's something real."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_April's employee meeting_

April sat in the conference room with all her other co-workers, awaiting the speaker to get there. In the corner of her eye, she saw a black woman with straight blonde hair walk towards her. She had on a hoochie grey suit that showed all her boobs.

"Umm excuse me?" said the woman as she tapped on April's shoulder. April looked up at her in a confused state.

"Umm hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no! I just came to introduce myself. You're April right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. Any you are?"

"I'm Kita Jackson. I'm going to be your new secretary."

"Wait…I already have a secretary…where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe she found another job somewhere else. All I know is that I'm the secretary for April Palmer."

"I'm sorry, not to be rude, but this can't be right. My secretary Dondria would never leave without notifying me. I'm going to call her later."

"Yeah. You do that." Kita took a seat next to April looking all through her text messages as she texted D.J.

"Hmm man in your life?" Kita scared April to the point where April put her hand on Kita's leg.

"Excuse me? You're looking through my messages?!"

"I'm sorry. You just had this smile on your face and I just assumed there was someone special in your life."

"…Yes…I'm texting my fiancée about his lunch. Our lunch breaks are both at 2 so either we meet up at a restaurant, he brings me lunch or I bring him lunch and today, I bring him lunch."

"Aww how sweet. How long have you guys been together?"  
"We've been together for about 8 years. We met in college."

"8 years?! And ya'll still not married?! No kids yet?! Honey you better step your game." Kita laughed.

"Excuse me?! Nobody needs to do shit. That's what we agreed to. We both agreed to not get married right now until we get other things in order."

"Other things? That's what they all say sweetheart haha. Either he really doesn't want to marry you and is just hanging on to not hurt your feelings orrrrrrr….he's holding you down at home for an illusion and acting single when he goes out. I'm sorry to bust it to you but 8 years is a longgg time for a man to wait to marry you. Even if he didn't marry you by now, ya'll should at least be on ya'll first or second child by now." April felt a sting every time Kita spoke.

"You ever heard of contraceptives?" April rolled her eyes.

"You ever heard of people giving obvious hints? I mean…my man is a real-estate agent and he's always busy trying to get this paper for us but I told him that if he can't marry me within a year of being engaged then he ain't shit. He can go."  
"Okay you're out of control. You don't know me or my fiancée at all."

"I know that girl! I was just speaking hypothetically. I'm just saying, if he's out looking at other goods, at least be the best goods he's getting. Don't be the third best."

"I shouldn't have to compete. My fiancée loves me and he would never do something like that."

"Men are men sweetheart. I wouldn't be too confident."

"Okay you know what? You are definitely not working for me. You're just a temp for right now. I wouldn't get to comfortable." April got up and sat all the way in the front row on the opposite end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kita stepped outside in the hallway to leave a voicemail.

"_Please leave your message after the beep. BEEEEPP!"_

"Hi Kev baby, this is Kita. It went perfectly haha she was fuming. I got the information you were looking for. Ya'll said ya'll wanted them broken up right? Well April revealed to me that they always have lunch at 2 together. Today is her day to bring HIM lunch. Soooo we bring the decoy there at 2:20 to give April a chance to get their food and get to his building and wallah! She's going to think he's having a affair. Remember send the decoy at 2:20 sharp! We cannot mess this up. This is our chance to fuck shit up. Baby we are in there! We got this! Oh! And make sure J.M installs the cameras in their house before they come home. Tell him to do it now! We don't have much time! I love you. Bye bye." Kita clicked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 2:18 and April called D.J to check on him.

"Hello?" said April.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"I'm great. I just came from my meeting. I'm right around the corner with our lunch."

"Okay well I'll be waiting."

"I love you…sooooo much D.J."

"I love you too." April clicked off. When D.J looked up from his phone. A woman was standing on the side of him with a trench coat on with nothing underneath but panties. He immediately tried to stand up but she put her knee in his crotch.

"Where are you going daddy?" said the woman as she caressed his neck. He flinched away.

"Get off of me! Who the fuck are you?! You have to go!" D.J pushed her back on his desk to get her off but she tugged on his tie and button up shirt. With another tug, his shirt unbuttoned exposing all of his chest and stomach. As he finally got released from her grasp, the door swung open and there was a wide eyed and furious April.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" April yelled.

"Baby it's not what it looks like! Believe me please!"

SO I'M JUST HALLUCNATING YOU HAVING A WOMAN ON YOUR DESK WITH HER LEGS WIDE OPEN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE JUST CAME IN HERE AND TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING!" April ran towards the woman who tried to sneak out by the door. She grabbed the woman by the hair, cracking her neck and swung four times to her face. She opened the office door and drug her out. Workers peeked out of their offices witnessing the blow up. While April handled her, D.J formulated thoughts, fixed his shirt and tie and walked to the door, pulling her inside. He slammed the door shut.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" April screamed.

"APRIL YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"  
"WHY?! WHEN YOU FUCKING SOME OTHER BITCH AT WORK!" D.J put his hands on her shoulders.

"APRIL THIS WAS A SET UP!"

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'D BELIEVE ANY BULLSHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH."  
"APRIL YOU"VE KNOWN ME HOW LONG?! I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU OR DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT. IF I WANTED TO CHEAT ON YOU, I WOULD JUST END THEE RELATIONSHIP. I'D RATHER END THIS RELATIONSHIP THAN CHEAT ON YOU. IF I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BRING A BITCH IN HERE 2 MINUTES BEFORE YOU GOT HERE. LITERALLY AFTER WE GOT OFF THE FUCKING PHONE."

"SHE COULD HAVE BEEN IN HERE!"

"WELL SHE WASN'T! AND DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE TOLD HER ASS TO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE YOU CAME? WHY WOULD I GET OFF THE PHONE WITH YOU AFTER YOU SAID YOU RIGHT AROUNFD THE CORNER AND STILL HAVE THAT BITCH IN HERE? AND LAST TIME I CHECKED, I NEED WAYYY MORE THAN 2 MINUTES TO FISH MY BUSINESS. YOU KNOW THAT. SHE CAME IN HERE WITH A TRENCH COAT AND NOTHING UNDERNEATH. SHE KNEE'D ME IN MY CROTCH AND TRIED TO RESTRAIN ME TO MY CHAIR. I PUSHED HER ON MY DESK TO GET HER OFF OF ME. SHE WAS A DECOY! SOMEBODY SENT HER HERE. THIS WAS A SET UP APRIL!"

"Look I don't know what to believe right now, I'm out. I can't do this right now…" April stormed out. D.J stormed out after her.

"I'm sorry that it looked like that but it's not I'm trying to tell you. I loveee you April." April ignored him and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April arrived at Rich's condo shortly after and desperately knocked on the door.

"Yoo yoo yoo! April?! What you doing knocking on my door like you Rambo? Where's D.J?"

"He's not here. Can I come in?"

"…Uhh yeah come on in." April stepped in. When he turned around, April was pouring glasses of Hennessey.

"Yo wassup? Why you here? And why you pouring my Henny? And yo! Move my hat before you spill liquor on it!" He hurried and ran to retrieve his hat off the table. "This is a classic girl." Said Rich as he held up his hat. April handed him the cup of Henny as she gulped hers down.

"Damnnnnn what's wrong with you?! You gulped that down like it's nothing! And you not supposed to be here. D.J my boy."

"Just drink up and shut the fuck up!" said April pouring another glass. After Rich's seventh glass of Henny. He was drunk. Exactly how she wanted him. April leaned in kissed his neck. Rich looked at her and kissed her on the lips. April got up and straddled Rich on the couch and started to kiss him passionately. Some many thoughts ran through her head as she made out with Rich. But the thought that stuck with her was that maybe D.J was telling the truth and it made sense. Too much sense considering what's been happening lately. As Rich reached to unhook her bra, she pushed away and got off of him.

"I can't do this! I can't do this, it's not right. I can't. What am I doing?!" April held her head in frustration.

"Guilty as hell haha. You fucked up man, how you gonna try to fuck his bestfriend? Not a random, not a dog, not a cat, not somebody else's mom but his bestfriend? Whewww that's blow below the belt girl. That's on some gansta type shit. I didn't know you was about that life."

"Shut up Rich! I'm trying to think!"

"Think about what? How you done fucked up now? Wait until I tell D.J about this shit haha!"

"You better not say shit! If you say shit, I will…I will-"

"What? Do what? Haha you ain't gonna do shit to me. But D.J is going to be very happy to hear about this one!"

"Don't say a word to him!"

"Either you tell him or I will!"

"I will!"

"Okay…tell him before we go to Noel's birthday party tomorrow. If not, I'll just give everybody a birthday surprise there haha." April rolled her eyes and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April quickly called her best girlfriend Mya once she got in the car.

"Myaaaaaa…"

"Hey girl what's going on?"

"I went to bring D.J his lunch today so I called him. I called him while I was right around the corner. He's like cool I'll be waiting. I was like I love you soooo much. And he replied with just a "I love you too." SO I walked up in there, before I even got to his office, I heard commotion. I open the door and biiittchhh. It's this bitch with no bra on his desk with her legs all open! And he was standing in front of her with his shirt unbuttoned."

"Uh uhhhh girlllll! You lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Girl you gotta be lying! That don't sound like D.J."

"Girl that's what I saw."

"Nooo wayyyy that can't be! D.J loves you. He's head over heels for you!"

"I don't know girl."

"I'm sorry this don't sound right to me. You said ya'll was on the phone when you was right around the corner?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he be stupid enough to still have the bitch in his office knowing you right the fuck around the corner? And why would he have a bitch in his office anywhere near the time ya'll eat lunch? Ya'll been having lunch together at the same time for awhileeee. Why would he bring a bitch to his job period. Last time I checked, those offices over there were right on top of each other. He has colleagues who know you. I'm quite sure he is not stupid enough to bring a half-naked mind you, HALF NAKED woman in a TRENCH COAT inside his place of work. It doesn't make sense to me. Either somebody set his ass the fuck up or he really just don't give a fuck about your feelings no more which I don't feel is the case."

"I know. You're making sense right now but-"

"Girl like I told you before, either somebody set him up or he just basically saying fuck your feelings. I'm sorry lemme stop and cut the bullshit. That's just not D.J for him to do something like that. I can't even see him doing something like that. And plus, you gotta think, this man hunted you down to get with you and no that he gets you, he's going to play with you?"

"So you're team D.J now?"

"I've been team D.J. You know why? Because when that asshole Grant broke your heart and treated you like shit and had you borderline depressed and stressed the fuck out and not feeling good enough, D.J came around and picked your head up and made you glow again! And as the friend who always had to see my best friend cry over and over again, missing class, not wanting to get outta bed, I thank him! And I love him like family because he did what nobody could do, I couldn't even do it! And that was make to make you genuinely happy! I prayed for God to send you someone who was going to mend all your broken pieces and bring you out of the darkness you were in and treat you like a queen so I can have my friend back! The happy, smiley, smushy April that you are and look at God! That same year, 2007 when you felt trapped and you would put on a smile when you were with Grant…D.J comes along out of nowhere…head over heels for YOU. I knew from the moment I saw you two at the phoenix. I saw the shimmer in your eyes and at that time, I had not seen that sparkle in your eyes in years! And yes I was telling you bullshit because every time I would tell you about Grant, you would get defensive. So yes I defended Grant and it was stupid. But looking back, I failed you as a friend because I should have told you upfront no matter if you liked it or not. You're YOU when you're with him. D.J makes you HAPPY, so I'M happy."

"Wow…Mya I'm at a loss for words. I love you so much Mya. I never knew you felt like that."

"And I love you beyond words. I just want the best for you and I don't want you to lose a king over stupidity and wickedness of other people who are out to get him."

"This makes me feel so bad. Ughhh man what's wrong with me."

"What? Why do you feel bad?"

"Girl you're going to be so disappointed in me. I feel bad bringing this up after I just told you what I told you."

"April…what did you do? Do not tell me…"

"Yes."

"Wait…you telling me you just "messed" with someone or you went the fullllll length?"

"Just messed…made out…"

"When?! And with who?!"

"Like 10 minutes ago…"

"What?!"

"Yes…"

"With who?!"

"I can't say…I'm a low person for this…"

"Who April?!"

"Rich."

"….OH HELL NAH! Are you serious?!"

"Yes I don't know what I was thinking. I was angry and I just wanted to hurt him at the time. And now Rich is going to tell him if I don't."

"Yeah he right! Tell him! And he ain't shit for doing it with you!"

"I know Mya…and I already went through losing a little bit of his trust a couple months ago with that Grant meet up. I'm afraid that this is going to push us over the edge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April walked up to her house reluctant to go in. She felt so guilty for blowing up at him when he was telling the truth and she felt bad for acting on a false action. She knocked on the door and her heart raced a mile a minute. As she knocked for the second time, the door opened. It was D.J standing there.

"Hi." Said April.

"Hi." D.J looked down at her hands. April stepped in the house and D.J closed the door. D.J sat on the living room sofa sipping off of a coffee in his black mug. April sat beside him.

"Where were you April? I was waiting for you here so we could talk."

"Oh I was at my friend's house to cool off and I think."

"My friend's house or your friend's house?"

My friend's house. I went to Mya's."

"Really? I called Mya an hour ago and she said you weren't there. That's why I assumed when you meant friends, you meant my friend's, OUR friends that we share."

"No I was there. I only stopped by a little while. But before that I was just driving around."

"Oh…okay did you have fun?" D.J eyed her hand.

"Of course I didn't have fun. What have you been up to?"

"Relaxing. I just got off the phone with Deondre and Sylvester…and speaking of calls…um Rich called a little earlier, drunk as usual, and he said that you had something to tell me? You know what he talking about?"

"Uhh no. Me and Rich don't talk like that so I don't know what I would tell him to tell you. He's a drunk, no telling what he talking about."

"So you don't have anything to tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I do want to tell you this. I'm so sorry for blowing up on you earlier. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. It just looked the way it looked at the moment."

"I'm not mad at you for thinking what you thought. I would have thought the same thing. You just wasn't trying to hear me out. But that's okay. You never do."

"I was using my emotion over logic and I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your colleagues. I don't want them to think you have this crazy, ratchet lifestyle at home. I apologize."

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. That's fine, I won't be going back anyway."

'Not going back? Why?"

"I got fired. The one job that kept me going."

"Fired?! What do you mean?"

"My "behavior" and the inappropriateness that I brought to my job was unprofessional and unacceptable and it interfered with the other colleagues and their work."

"Oh my gosh! Noo…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry babe."

"I have a lot of things to think about…I got a lot on my mind." D.J got up and walked to the desk by the door and picked up a yellow piece of paper. He walked over and handed it to me.

"What is this?" April said as she unfolded the paper.

"It was left on our doorstep when I came home." April read it. The words written out in sharpie marker said. "We're watching you- J.M"

"Who's J.M?" April looked at him confused.

"I don't know, but these motherfuckers better stop playing with me. I'm so fucking tired of this…"

"I know babe…" Suddenly D.J's phone rang, it was Sylvester. D.J picked up.

"Bro."

"Hey D, you need to come over here ASAP like now bro!"

"What is it?"

"It's important. Really important. Just get over here as soon as you can."

"Okay I'll be there." D.J hung up.

"What's going on?" April said nervously.

"I don't know but Sylvester wants me to come visit him." April sighed in relief.

"This late?"

"Late? You just got back…and he said it's an emergency. So I need to go see what's up." April's nerves shot up again.

"Okay I'll see you when you get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sylvester's House_

Sylvester brought D.J into his living room where Noel and Rich were sitting. Everyone looked nervous and upset.

"D.J you going to have to sit for this one. I called you over here as a brother and a friend. I'm not trying to start nothing. Me and Noel think that it's our place to do this." Said Sylvester.

"Rich, why you not speaking? You called earlier drunk as hell. What was that about?" said D.J. Sylvester and Noel looked at Rich.

"Tell him Rich." Said Noel as he looked at Rich in disgust. By the looks of Sylvester and Noel, he started to get a very bad feeling. His stomach started to turn.

"Well…when I called you earlier…it wasn't because I was just drunk calling you. I meant what I said. April had something to tell you but obviously she didn't because you didn't beat me the fuck up yet."

"What the fuck did you do? Hurry up and tell me."

"Ya girl came over today. At first I wasn't going to open the door but she kept banging so I opened the door. I thought it was an emergency. I told her that she wasn't supposed to be at my house but she told me to shut the fuck up and take a drink. We started drinking and of course I couldn't stop but she could. All I remember is her kissing my neck, then she got on top of me and started making out with me. I had my hands on her bra strap and that's when she got off of me and said that she couldn't go all the way and she left. That's what happened and I'm sooo sorry." Fury swept through D.J's whole body. He was feeling emotions he never felt before. D.J walked over to Rich, squatted in front of him, and smiled. Rich flinched.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you. I'm too mad to hit you. If I hit you right now, I'd kill you with no problems…you fucking disgust me Rich. How could you do this to me? Huh? You happy now? You feel good that you almost fucked my fiancée? You proud of yaself homie? FRIEND? BROTHER? HOMEWRECKER? I don't know what to call you…..I don't want nothing to do with you ever again you bitch as piece of shit!" D.J got up and walked to the door but Sylvester stopped him. D.J flinched in anger.

"Man let me leave before I get him! It's taking everything in me not to kill him! It's not like me to walk away without throwin hands." Sylvester opened D.J's hand and put something in it.

"It's April's ring. She left it over Rich's house…I'm sorry man." Sylvester patted D.J's shoulder. D.J looked down at the ring with no words. He stood there silently and thought and thought and thought. And the more he thought, the angrier he got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As D.J sat in the car, a warm gust of air fell on top of him. A force touched his neck and turned his head to the passenger seat.

"_I heard your spirit calling me, so I'm here now, I'm here now…"_ Duron grabbed his hand and held it to his chest.

"Please, please tell me you're here to stay? Ugh why do you keep doing this to me?" D.J put his head on the steering wheel. Duron lifted his head up.

"_Do you remember what I told you the last time I saw you? I'm okay and you have to believe that with everything you have left in you."_

"I'm trying…"

"_I came down here to calm you down. I heard you crying."_

"I don't know what to do at this point."

"_You know what to do. You have to look deeper within yourself, her, and you guys as a whole. I know you love to think logic and hypothetical thoughts and your heart at the same time. It's very dangerous to combine the two at times. Sometimes when you combine the two, you end up digging in too far and sometimes not far enough. The amazing thing about the heart is that it's real, raw, and honest. Most people avoid what their heart is telling them because they're afraid it's going to tell them something they need to do but don't want to do. For once, can you use your heart and your heart only? Stop half using it when it comes to people hurting you. Don't be afraid to use your heart completely. God will put things on your heart that need to be revealed and released."_

"I'm gonna give her another chance…"

"_Is that what your heart is telling you?"_

"Yes. But this is her last chance. I'm going to give her the rest of tonight."

"_Do you have it figured out? Are you confident in what you're doing?"_

"Yes. I know what I have to do."

"_Okay brother. It's time for me to go. You got this."_

"Wait!..." D.J grabbed Duron and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He breathed in and out, in and out.

"_I love you…you can get through this. You're so strong! You can get through anything."_ Said Duron as he rubbed D.J's back.

"I love you sooo much…" D.J sobbed.

"_Hey, don't cry. Remember this…no matter what people do to you and no matter how people treat you, you'll always be the best man to me. I f people can't see how much of a great person you are, then forget them. They don't deserve you. You deserve so much more…"_ As D.J unwrapped his arms, Duron slowly dissolved into the night time air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_D.J and April's house_

D.J walked into his bedroom and stood there at the door. April was sitting on their bed awaiting him.

"Take off your clothes." He sternly said.

"What are we doing?" April lifted her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna run you a bubble bath."

"Oh…okayyy…well I guess." April dropped her pants to the floor and took off her shirt and bra.

"Come with me." D.J stared her down and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom. Thy both sat on the edge of the tub facing each other. He turned the warm water nozzle and poured some vanilla soap in all while staring her down. His gaze grew hotter every minute. Once th tub was filled up, she got in and he grabbed her leg out the tub and started to massage her leg and feet…all while staring her down. His eyes were cold, focused, and dreary.

"Mhmm this feels good…why are you doing this?" D.J didn't respond to her.

"So you're just not going to say anything?" D.J didn't respond to her.

_30 minutes later…_

D.J rubbed a coconut oil on her naked body as she laid on her back. While gazing at her, he caressed her feet then slid his hand up to her thighs, then up to her stomach, her breast, her chest, then her neck, then her cheek, then her hair. April moaned as she got goosebumps from her head to her toes. D.J climbed on top of her and began kissing her. At first little pecks but then deep passionate kisses and that lead to other things…"

_3:43 a.m._

D.J sat up in bed with his legs criss crossed, wide awake while April was fast asleep. His mind was filled with so much emotion and thoughts. He looked down at her sleeping and then quickly turned away as the first tear dropped from his eyes. He quietly pulled the cover off of him and gently slid out of bed without making a sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, April woke up slowly. She stretched, smiled, and turned over to an empty cold pillow. She sat up and looked around the room confused.

"D.J?!" she yelled. No response. She got up out of bed, checked the bathroom, checked downstairs, outside, and still no sign of him. She ran back upstairs into her bedroom and noticed a white piece of paper with something on top of it on D.J's night stand. She walked up to it slowly and realized that it was a note with her ring on top. Her hands shook and a lump began to form in her throat. She picked up the paper and began to read:

"_Dear April,_

_You're probably wondering where I am right now. I couldn't sleep this morning. I'm writing this letter because it would hurt me too much to have to tell you this in person. I was up thinking and my emotions were running high. I made one of the biggest decisions of my life this morning. While you slept, I got up out of bed and paced around the house for three hours trying to make up my mind and make a decision that's best for me. I cried and I'm crying while writing this letter. Not necessarily because of our issues but because I never thought I'd get to the point where I'd have to make this type of decision. April, you know I love you and I always will. It hurts me to do this and God KNOWS how hard this decision was to make. It literally broke me…but I had to listen to my heart. April ….I'm leaving you. This was by far THE hardest decision of my life but I had to do what's best for me this time. I've made up my mind. I'm done. I've had enough. I'm not perfect but one thing I can say is that I never betrayed your trust and I've never lied to you. I've always been honest with you. Unfortunately, you can't say the same. You've done things in the past that hurt me but I forgave you every time because I loved you so much. I didn't want to leave you no matter how much you hurt me. I guess that's what you call a real fool in love. I sucked it up and moved on. I-I can't keep sucking it up. I can't keep sweeping this under the rug. Yesterday after you blew up on me, I followed you by car because I wanted to talk to you. I didn't want you to believe that I would hurt you in that way. I thought you were going home but instead you pulled up to Rich's house. I thought to myself, I know you wouldn't do this again, you promised me. But I didn't put it past you. I went home with doubts and no confirmation. Unlike you, no matter how it looks, I still give you the benefit of the doubt. Always. When I got home, Rich called me drunk like I told you. When you came home, I immediately realized that you didn't have on your ring. That's why I kept looking down at your hands. Then you lied to me about where you were. I knew where you were. I just wanted to see if you were going to lie to me…and you did…even after I told you a million times that you could tell me anything. Even though I didn't have solid evidence, I knew what was going on. It was all in your demeanor and your eyes. I knew you messed with him the minute you walked through the door and I knew you messed with him back then. I just didn't want to believe it. I made like it didn't exist and instead, I became hard on myself because I thought it had to be something wrong with me. I was going to ask you about it but if there was a 1% chance that you would actually tell me the God honest truth, it would break me even more for those words to come out of your mouth. You sat there and acted like everything was okay! Amazing…I went over Sylvester's house and your Husband was there, sitting there shook. He told me what happened and guess what? You forgot your ring at his house, the ring that means nothing to you, the ring that you forgot on his living room table…where you were pouring shots of Henny…you don't even like Henny. I guess he brings out a part in you that I don't know about. I sat in my car an hour not knowing what to do with myself but God put something on my heart. He told me to go home, get you in your most pure and raw state, and look deep into you. He told me that if I saw at least 1% of who you used to be in your eyes and energy, then I stay with you. But if I don't see at least 1% or an ounce of who you used to be in you, then leave. Last night, as I focused on you and searched and searched and searched, I didn't find an ounce of you. When I grabbed your hand, your grip and warmth was gone. When I massaged you, your energy was not with me. It was elsewhere. Your mind was elsewhere. It was almost as if you were unconscious but awake if that makes any sense. When we "made love", we weren't one. We didn't exchange energy. It didn't feel the same. I didn't feel you. I looked down and I didn't recognize you. You weren't you and it scared me because you weren't even aware of it. How do you feel right now? Reading this? Do you feel empty? Do you feel robbed? Do you feel like someone dropped a two ton bomb on your shoulders? Do you feel like somebody snatched your soul right out of you? I do! I feel dead. I don't have anything left in me to give. I don't have any more fight in me. God knows I tried and I sacrificed for you and I gave my last. I work my ass off so I can give you the lifestyle you want. I've done everything for you and the one time I want to do something for myself, you say I'm selfish and I put you last. When in all actuality, everything I do is because I put you first! I got your dad giving me death threats and disrespecting me. You bad mouth me to him knowing he hates my guts! I got your ex still trying to be in the picture and he took something DEAR to me. I got my own mother not wanting anything to do with me. I'm still not over my brother's passing. I got a father that I'm trying to make a relationship with. I'm fired from my fucking job because niggas wanna keep playing games with me! Then on top of alllll that happens outside the house…I gotta come HOME and worry my head off about if my fiancée is fucking with my motherfucking best friend! I gotta worry about pleasing you and getting your needs and wants and doing everything perfect so I won't set you off. I gotta worry about making a life for us and future babies with all that circling me. You only there for me when it's motherfucking convenient! It's so crazy how Grant could treat you like complete and utter shit and you were more faithful to him than you are to me. There was plenty of times he made you angry to the point where you literally wanted to kill him and you never left his side. He would embarrass you in front of everyone and that was cool for you. He didn't give a flying fuck about you. I could mistakenly drop your tea on the floor and it's World War 2, you wanna kick me out the bedroom! I didn't just start feeling this way! I felt this way for a while. I always gotta worry about what's best for you when I can't even figure out what's best for myself!…I need time to get myself back and get away from it all, I'm exhausted. It sucks because men don't fall in love everyday but when we do, we mean it. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I started to love you more than myself! _

_If we're meant to be, God will make a way somehow but if I'm not satisfying you and you move on with someone else that makes you genuinely happy, then I'll be happy even if it's not with me. I wish you nothing but happiness and I pray that one day, you are blessed with a man that is worth being cherished and that you'd turn against the world for. Good bye. – D.J"_

April's breath wasn't taken from her chest with every word that came out of his mouth. April sobbed. "Noo! It can't be over! What did I do?!" April plopped on the edge of the bed and held the letter and the ring to her chest. "Oh God I messed up! Lord I know I did wrong but please give me some answers! Lord please bring him back! I promise that I'll give him the world this time! No more!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Magnolia Park_

_Sylvester and April agreed to meet up. Sylvester had questions and April had questions._

"Hi Sylvester I-" Sylvester cut her off.

"Before you say anything, lemme tell you this. I gottta be honest. I love you like a sister but what you did was despicable. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. You honestly don't deserve any explanations. How could you do him like that?! You and Rich both?!"

"I was in rage at the moment and I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"No April let's cut the bullshit! If you was that angry, you should've took that ass in another room and talked about it but instead, you gonna fuck with, not just anyyy Joe shmoe but his BEST FRIEND. WOWWWW! How low can you go April? Like really?"

"I know! I know I messed up! I get it and I feel sooooo baad about it already!"

"As you should. You should feel bad. D.J is a great guy…" Sylvester got silent and he got teary eyed. "At first I thought he was cocky but when I got to know him, I thank God that I got to know him. He's such a phenomenal guy. He's most genuine, kindest, funniest, big hearted guys I know. He don't deserve all of this man… and you know it."

"I feel horrible! And I can't even find him to tell him!"

"I can't find him either! That's the main reason I came here. I've been hitting him up, no reply….this is all your fault man I swear…"

"Okay I know it's my fault but can we focus on finding out where he is?"

"Yeahh alright."

"He left me this letter."

"What'd it say?"

"None of your business."

"Well why bring up the letter if it's none of my business? Did he mention where he was going?"

"No he didn't say where. If he did, I'd be on my way there."

"Okay you know what? I'm done. I'll find out where my brother is and oh! One more thing." Sylvester stood face to face with her. "If you ever THINK about trying that slutty shit with me, I'll air you all the way the fuck out! You might can play that game with bitch ass Rich but you know not to play those games with me and Noel. I think you're a really good person at heart but when you're angry, you're on some other shit. Like some evil, childish, petty, vindictive shit."

"What are you talking about? Nigga get the fuck outta my face. Okay I may have messed with Rich this one time but that was it!"

"Really?" Sylvester laughed.

"Yeah really."

"So you gonna sit here and bold face lie like that? Me and you BOTH know that you've messed with Rich before this. You a liar man."

"No! Get the fuck outta here."

"I don't know what you lying for haha! D.J, YOU, AND I know that you've messed with Rich before so I don't know why you trying to deny it still when your fiancée, excuse me, ex- fiancée , knows it, I know it, and you damn sure know it because you did it. Like I said, try that shit with me, I'll air you the fuck out."

"Yeah alright dude, shut the fuck up and mind your business."

"You should be panicking right now. You've done many other things then just this Rich situation. Some crazyyy things. You gotta be stuck on stupid. It ain't just this Rich situation. I know some things that would make D lose his mind!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes really. Cut the bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about mhmm. Be very afraid. The only reason I haven't told him about it is because he already goes through so much. I didn't want to put too much on him at one time. He gets stagnant under stress and pressure and I didn't want your triflin ass ways to get in the way of what he has going on. But keep getting smart and lying and acting oblivious because you KNOW wassup!" Sylvester turned and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April dialed D.J's father, Deondre and awaited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Mr. Williams?"

"Yes this is he. Who's this?" April hesitated for a second.

"This is April. I was just calling to see if you knew where he was?"

"At this point sweet heart, his location shouldn't matter. Focus on yourself and get yourself together."

""Do you have to be rude? I was asking a simple question." Deondre laughed.

"You have the audacity to call ANYBODY rude when your whole relationship towards my son has been RUDE and disrespectful! The fuck? How can that even come out of your mouth? You too pretty to be that way. Get ya shit together."

'Wait, wait, wait…hol up…says the nigga who just came into his son's life a couple of months ago?! You don't know me or us! You don't have the right to speak on anything we go through!"

"I can't even take you seriously haha. You're a JOKE! How the fuck am I going to listen to a little girl who opens her legs for a man's homies because she can't get her poor little way? How the fuck can I listen to a girl who steps over a dollar to pick up a shiny nickel? B the woman you're supposed to be, grow up, change your attitude, stop the lying and insecurities and maybe he'll something out with you." Deondre clicked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 month later..._

_Deondre's Restaurant in L.A_

"Here you can cut the chicken up." Said Deondre as he handed D.J seasoned chicken breast.

"This smells delicious. What is this called again?"

"Chicken Risotto. It's my favorite comfort dish. You'll love it."

"I can already tell."

"Soo how are you coping with the break up? How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in love with her…despite what she did. It hurt to let her go but I know it was something I had to do for me. You know, I say I love myself everyday but yet I was allowing myself to get demolished and beaten down."

"Would you ever get back with her? I mean…if she came in here right now and apologized, the whole nine yards, would you take her back?' D.J thought long and hard.

"Honestly….No. If she changed, I'd be more than willing to work something out but if she's still not back to being the REAL April, my answer is no. I don't want any part of that. I know you can't change people but obviously if she keeps fucking me over. I'm not worth the change."

"You are wayyy wiser than I was when I was your age. When I was your age with your mother, I stayed until I was being put in jail over her lies. I'm glad you decided to value yourself and leave. You know your worth."

"I wonder where I got it from haha."

"I don't know if you got from me haha. Your mom, hell no. You ain't get shit from her but your complexion."

"Dad seriously?" D.J laughed

"I'm so serious! You my blood, you over on this side baby boy. You better get with it or go home man haha." You're a Williams' not a McNeil. Remember that. I know she brainwashed you into thinking, you know, but nah."

"Oh trust me, I know."

"Nah but seriously. Back to your situation, imma tell you this. God works in mysterious ways. You know, you sit around wondering and trying to figure out why people did you so wrong when sometimes the person who did you wrong don't even know why they did you wrong! Everything happens for a reason. And I'm here for you. If you need to talk to me about anything. I'm here."

'Thanks man. I appreciate it." D.J walked around the counter and embraced Deondre in a warm hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night…_

D.J laid sleep in his bed at his hotel suite. It was 1:12 in the morning when his phone began to ring. A sleepy D.J and reached for his phone almost dropping it. He sat up when he saw the call was from Kye and picked up.

"Hello?" D.J said in a groggy yet concerned voice.

"Mr. Williams, I don't know what to do!" Kye sobbed. Kye's sobbing woke D.J up fully and now Kye had his full attention.

"Wait what's wrong? What's going on? Tell me."

"I had a horrible dream and I'm having an anxiety attack! I can't breathe well…"

"Okay! Okay…I need you to sit on the floor and put your head between your legs. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah.." said an out of breath Kye. "I did it, now what?"

"I need you to think of something happy like your swimming or someone special. Try to empty your mind with happy thoughts. Breathe in through your nose, out of your mouth."

"…..Ughhh man it's not working! I'm going to die!"

"Kye! Listen to me. You are NOT going to die! I won't let that happen to you, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"…Yes I trust you…" Kye panted.

"Kye-"

"No they're coming for me!"

"Who's coming for you?!"

"The demons in my dreams! They're coming, they're going to hurt me!"

"NO! Kye, close your eyes, follow my voice and follow my breathing." Both of them closed their eyes." I am there with you and I won't let them hurt you. My arms…are wrapped around you…do you feel me hugging you?"

"…Yes but they're comingggg…"

"We're not going to let them in because they aren't welcome. You hear me? They can't hurt you if you don't let them in. They are not welcome here! Repeat after me. They can't hurt me."

"They…can't hurt me."

"If I DON'T let them in."

"If I don't let them in…"

"They are NOT welcome HERE!"

"They are not welcome here!"

"In the name of Jesus, please hold this boy in your arms and protect him from these demons right now lord. Please! He needs you lord, please come down and touch him and give him security and peace of mind lord. He doesn't know what else to do. He needs you. Calm him…calm him. Amen." Kye didn't say anything because he was too busy wheezing.

"Sometimes demons…come after the strongest people…to hurt and defeat them…and make them feel weak but you can't let them defeat you. You have to look that demon in the eyes and face it head on. Show them you aren't afraid. You have Jesus Christ on your side. They feed off of your fear and doubt and hopelessness. They are not welcomed HERE." Kye took in every word. That was the best advice he ever gotten. D.J knew that it was against the rules to throw religion at his former client but the boy needed help desperately.

"Breathe Kye…you're doing great…keep breathing."

"I'm breathing…and my chest is getting lighter."

"Good good…keep breathing…I'm here…I'm right here." Kye got quieter and quieter, calming down by the minute.

"Kye say something. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel light and I can breathe right now. It worked…I've never did anything like that before. Usually when I have these episodes, I take these pills for something called Post uhhh post-"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder. You have post-traumatic stress disorder. You don't need those pills. Those pills are going to mess your head up. ANYTIME you feel like you're about to have one of your episodes, call me and I will be there to help you get through it like we did tonight. I mean it. Don't take another one of those pills alright?"

"Yeah I won't take anymore."

"Alright…you don't need to be on medication. If what we did just now works then we'll do that."

"Your way worked quicker…Mr. Williams, thank you for being here for me and all. I-I didn't have anyone else to call."

"Anytime. Now try to go to sleep. If you have trouble again, call back."

"Okay I will. Good night Mr. Williams."

"Goodnight Kye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April had just got off the phone with Mya. Mya diagnosed her with depression based off of how April was coping with everything. April was left empty once D.J left her. She felt tons of guilt and sadness. She missed him so much! She could not get him out of her mind. April went outside to get the mail. When she opened the door, she stepped on a yellow piece of paper. She picked it up and it read_: "We're watching you and you are such a naughty girl. We're so proud of you- J.M" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave a review guys, I appreciate everyones feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5:It's Not Going To Be That Easy

Chapter 5: It's Not Going To Be That Easy

_2 weeks later…_

_1 ½ months since break-up…_

_Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nate's House_

"So how are you holding up sweetie?" said Aunt Jackie.

"Not so good. I mean…I know for a fact I messed up big time but I just can't seem to accept my punishment, him leaving me. I never thought he'd actually do it." Said April.

"Don't look at him leaving as YOUR punishment. It's not punishment, it's the result of someone being hurt and no longer wanting to put up with certain things. It's not about you, you're not the victim and he's not punishing you. I'm quite sure he left because HE wanted to free himself, not punish YOU."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I have a way about me that's very self-centered."

"You do. Here you are sitting here telling me about how punishing it is for him to no longer be with you instead of asking yourself, how does he feel right now? Probably terrible, even more terrible than the way you're feeling! You have yet to mention what you can try to do to get him back and I don't think that you truly grasp the severity of the wound you made in him. I think you're so used to him taking you back every time you mess up, that you kinda see him being gone as some foreign, funny concept."

I don't think it's funny but it is weird. We've been together so long and I do admit that I got used to the argue/makeup thing but please don't think I don't grasp how bad I hurt him. I know I did. This is the longest we've ever gone without talking. He has to be upset."

"As he should. See…when those actions actually speak louder than words…hahaha mhmmm sweetie…you better believe it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dr. Palmer's Office_

"Hi Dr. Palmer." Grant greeted Dr. Palmer as he sat on the sofa.

"Grant, nice for you to visit. How's life?" Dr. Palmer took a seat at his desk.

"Life's doing great Sir. I'm doing as a good as a black man can in this country."

"You got that right! Lord knows I've tried."

"If I was a little lighter, I bet you everything would be a little easier, don't you think?"

"Hmm what makes you said that? In my opinion, light skin, dark skin, brown skin, you name it, we're all black to everyone else at the end of the day. My personal experience, I've never been in a situation where a lighter skin person received more opportunities than me."

"Sir if you don't mind me stating this, a 2% milk with cookies colored dude stole your girl."

"Oh. Okay well…"

"Seeeeeee?"

"Okay maybe it does seem as if they always win but-"

"Yup my point exactly. I proved my point."

"_Grant! Get down here now and clean this kitchen!" yelled Grant's mother, Moniece._

"_Why can't Keith and Shaun do it? I did it yesterday!"_

"_Don't worry about your brothers, they got somewhere to be."_

"_Where ya'll going?"_

"_They going to the barber to get their hair done for the cook out. They gotta look nice."_

_But mom, I wanna go and get my hair done too!"_

"_You can't go!"_

"_But I wanna go so I can have the curly hair like them!"_

"_You can't, you don't have the good hair like they got now sit down somewhere!"_

_The doorbell rang…_

"_Is that your grandmother? Open the door, she here to take ya'll." Said Moniece. Grant opened the door._

"_Well hello Grant, let your gramme come in." said Grant's grandmother_

"_Hi grandma!" said Keith._

"_Hey gram!" said Shaun._

"_Aww there go grandma's caramel kisses! Come give ya grandma a long big hug."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_April's house_

"Have you both talked yet?" Mya said as she held April's hand.

"No we haven't. I'm actually afraid to call. I know he's not going to call me. I don't know when he's coming back. He's still paying the bills from wherever he is so I don't know."

"He's still paying the bills? What kind of man do you have?!"

"A great one."

"Well why can't you see that?"

"I do see that I just made a mistake. Damn Mya!"

"What?! What's the attitude for? Why are you mad at me for telling you what you did?"

"Because I've heard that from everyone already! I'm sick of hearing it."

"Well baby you better get comfortable because it just started."

"I'm so done with this whole thing."

"Well, let this be a learning lesson. You have a habit of taking shit for granted. It-it just hurts me to you guys go through this. It breaks my heart. I've never seen you so down before. You barely get out the house anymore."

"When he left, it was as if someone took out my lungs."

"Wow. Look you have to fix this, you have to."

"I don't know how! If I did, I would've already done something but I have no clue. Usually when we have a falling-out, we don't talk for a day, maybe 3 days tops and then we forgive and start over but THIS is like non other."

"_Dad, why can't I go to my friend's party Sunday?" April flopped on the couch and folded her arms._

"_Because I said so. I don't want you hanging around those boys and I we have somewhere to be Sunday."_

"_Dad, I don't care where we have to be on Sunday. Forget that! It's not fair!"_

"_I always let you go out but this time you just can't! This is a family event." April started to cry._

"_You always do this to me!" She ran upstairs and slammed her room door behind her. Dr. Palmer sighed and walked to the bottom of the stairs._

"_April!" said Dr. Palmer as he yelled upstairs. "April, alright fine. You can go!"_

"_Aaaah!" screamed April in excitement as she ran downstairs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!"_

"_You're welcome honey. You're daddy's little girl. I just can't upset you."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sylvester's House_

"Have you heard from D.J yet?" said Sylvester as he sat at the dining room table.

"Last time I heard from him was two weeks ago. He said he was with his father and that he was getting his head together." Said Noel.

"I heard from him about two weeks ago too. He didn't sound like himself. I miss the bubbly D.J man I swear. I want our best friend back. It hurts me to see this shit happen the way it did."

"Well blame that on Ms. Spoiled Brat. I can't believe her and Rich."

"Well I can believe it. That's the way she is when she gets mad. She becomes very malicious. She twists things, she lies, and she gets hot-headed especially when she doesn't get her way."

"Really? Wow I ain't know all dat."

"Yes, now don't get me wrong, April is a good person when she's NOT angry."

"True shit. D.J is such a great person man. To know em is to love em! I mean…he sacrifices for so many people."

"Mannnn soooo many people. Even us. He's very kind hearted and he'll go out his way. Even if he doesn't know you, he'll help the best way he can."

"Forreal. I remember when I was having a tough time, he gave me his whole check dude."

"His whole check?!"

"Yes not part of it, not half of it, not a third of it but his whole check! I was just as shocked as you are now!"

_It was a chilly fall night when D.J heard a knock on the door._

"_Hey babe, were you expecting someone?" D.J called upstairs._

"_Um no I'm not expecting anyone." April yelled. D.J peaked out the window to discover Noel on his porch. He quickly unlocked the door. _

"_Yo El, wassup man?"_

"_Hey D.J, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."_

"_Oh well come on in then, it's chilly as fuck out here." Noel stepped in nervously and looked around. "Have a seat man, make yourself at home."_

"_Thanks man, I'm not going to stay long. Did-did I interrupt anything? I can always come back if-"_

"_No, nah man you didn't interrupt anything. You been drinking coffee? Haha you seem a little jittery there. You know how you get when you drink caffeine."_

"_I actually did. I'm trying to stay up."_

"_Why? It's 9:40 at night, nigga you better go home and get you some rest. Shit, stay up? Tsss."_

"_I got work to do, I can't really go to sleep, I got mad things to handle right now."_

"_You go to work this late?" D.J raised his eyebrow._

"_Yeah I-I mean no not forreal work but I got some errands."_

"_Noel…errands? Really? Come on bro I'm not that stupid. Haha c'mon. What's really going on?"_

"_Nothing man, I'm serious."_

"_Are-are you sellling drugs my nigga?!"_

"_Hell no! You know I'm not about that life bro! C'mon you know me."_

"_Oh okay I was just asking cuz people don't run errands at night. That's that drug dealer shit."_

"_Nah man never that. Trust me." An awkward silence filled the room._

"_Man what's going on? Tell me what's REALLY going on. What's wrong?" D.J sat by Noel on the couch. "You need to talk about something, you need something? You know you can come to me about anything."_

"_Nah I was just stopping by."_

"_Noel-"_

"_I think I'll get going so I-"D.J stopped him from getting up._

"_Noel…" D.J said slowly. "What do you need?"_

"_I'm good D, I don't need nothing, I was just stopping by, that is all."_

"_What do you need Noel? Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_No, I'm positive."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Positive?"_

"_Yes." Noel stood up and walked to the door._

"_Wait right there Noel, give me one second."_

"_Okay sure thing." D.J came back with a rectangular piece of paper in his hand. He handed Noel a check._

"_Here. This is my pay check. The banks are closed right now but tomorrow I want you to cash it and keep it for yourself. I already cashed the check so all the money is in my account. The check I'm giving you now is one I just wrote out so they won't arrest you for fraud."_

"_No absolutely not. I can't take your paycheck! You worked hard for that, no man I can't do that."_

"_Noel you're going to take this check and you're going to cash it. I got some extra, we'll be covered. I get paid in two weeks. I'm good. But you're not going to tell me no."_

"_D.J are you hearing yourself? You're trying to give me your paycheck, your whole paycheck! Who does this shit?"_

"_I do. Now take this."_

"_I don't know what to say D. I'm speechless. THANK YOU."_

"_Man ANYtime. If you ever need anything, don't you EVER hesitate to come to me. I don't care what it is! You got that?"_

"_Yeah man…how'd you know?"_

"_I knew as soon as you walked through that door. You came in here nervous as hell."_

"_Really?"_

"_Hell yeah! You came in here tip toeing and shit haha. But um do you need a place to stay tonight?"_

"_Uhhh…"_

"_Yeah you do. You can stay with us, I got an extra bedroom for you."_

"_I'm sorry man for all this it's just I got an eviction note and they changed the locks. The landlord ain't there tonight."_

"_Don't be sorry and you don't need to explain anything. C'mon. I'll show you your room. You hungry?"_

"_Yeah man I'm actually starving."_

"_Okay imma order you some food. Whatever you want."_

"_I can't thank you enough brother. Thank you. God bless you."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_April's House_

April went up into the attic to put away a heater. A certain box caught her attention. There was a box on the right that had something black in it. She leaned over the box to see what it was.

"His frat jacket…" April held up the jacket that had "Spring 07" stitched on the sleeves. She dug in the box to see D.J and April's old college things. Seeing those items brought her to memory lane.

_Outside the Phoenix…_

"_We got some unfinished business bootlicka!" said Grant._

"_Indeed." Said D.J as he walked away._

_20 minutes later at Grant's dorm room…_

"_I don't care! It was harmless!" said Grant._

"_You're in a relationship! You don't bend other girls over and grind on them especially in front of me! You don't give no fucks at all!"_

"_April I love you! Stop being sensitive, it was just a show!"_

"_I don't care about no damn show. Fuck that show!"_

"_You are out of control! I am the best thing that ever happened to you! I changed your life for the better and this is how you repay me?"_

"_You changed my life?! Wow! You ain't do shit but hurt me! All you do is cheat and think you some hot shit! You cocky because all these girls on your dick?! Huh? Is that it? You feel like a man? That's so fucking sad that a weak ass boy gotta sleep around to feel some strength!" Grant raised his hand and backhanded her in the face. April fell and sat there in shock. _

"_You got the nerve to talk to me when you got that light bright, fuck boy ass freshman trying to get in ya pants. I'm going back out. Don't wait up for me."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kye's cousin (Melonie) house_

"Kye, your mom is on the line, pick the phone up." Said Melonie.

Janay is his mother's name. Kye picked up the phone in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi Kye, how are you liking Atlanta?"

"I love it, it's peaceful up here and quiet."

"Ohhh so what you trying to say?"

"No mom I'm talking about the environment, not the house."

"Yeah okay but whatever."

"Mom I don't want to argue."

"I'm not arguing boy."

"Okay…I have a question."

"What?"

"Where's my real dad? I want the real story."

"Your dad doesn't know you exist."

"Wait….what?"

"Your dad doesn't know you exist. I found out I was pregnant with you after we broke up. When I got pregnant with you, I told him I got an abortion when I really didn't."

"Mom. Why would you do that?!"

"Because at the time, I didn't know if it was his so I didn't want to tell him. I found out it was his after he left New York. He was only in New York for 2 years. He was going to some culinary institute at the time. And yes your mom was seeing two people. No, I'm not proud of it."

"Are you serious? Mom I'm just…I don't…did you know how this would affect me?"

"Yes I knew but I wasn't thinking at the time."

"I can't even blame him for not being here!"

"Don't raise your voice to me! I will not have it!"

"And you know what I won't ever have, a dad!"

"You have your step father!"

"A real dad! He don't care about me! He just cares about screwing you!"

"Watch your mouth!" Kye clicked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sanaa's house (Rich's sister)_

"I can't belieeeevee you! Rich are you out your mind?!"

"No but I was out my mind a month ago. I can't believe it either."

"Ya bestfriend though? You gonna do that to your bestfriend though? You scandalous!"

"Okay Sanaa, calm down."

"No! I'm not about to calm down! D.J is like family and D.J don't hurt nobody! He don't deserve that! And you and that heffa tried it! I'm surprised with her too! April comes across as such a nice girl. Why would she go through with that bullshit?"

"I know. I know Sanaa. You telling me like I don't know I fucked up. Almost everyone knows that, thanks to so many loud mouths! It took some shit like this to happen for me to realize how many tattletales I'm friends with."

"As they should, they should be tattletales with ya'll conniving asses! Ya'll should be embarrassed!

"Yeah that's why I've decided to go to rehab…" Sanaa looked at Rich stunned.

"You're going to rehab?"

"Yes. I realized that I need help and I'm hurting the people around me because of it. It took me to lose something to realize how bad it affects me. I lost my best friend and that is enough for me to realize that I need help."

"Rich, this is great. I'm not proud of your behavior but I'm proud of your decision to go to rehab. That shows growth already. Did you apologize to D.J yet?"

"Yeah I tried to when I told him what went down but of course he wasn't trying to hear that at the time so I was thinking about writing him a letter. Can you find me his father's address? He's in L.A with him right now."

"Yeah sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day at Grant's house_

Zeke, Kita, and Grant sat in the living room around the phone.

"One of the cameras fell in the house, we gotta go get those cameras!" said Zeke.

"All I have to do is get Kev to go inside and get them. Kev knows where they live. Tell J.M we taking the cameras down." Said Kita.

"Tell Kev to hurry or our cover is blown." Grant said in a frustrated tone.

"Give me my phone, imma call him right now." Kita grabbed her phone from Zeke and dialed Kev.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Kita gushed.

"I'm great Kita, how are you?"

"I'm good Kev, I just need a favor."

"What is it babe?"

"I need you to go to D.J's house and take those cameras down. One of them fell and broke."

"Why can't J.M do it?"

"Because he's not available."

"Okay look this is my last favor with all this bs. After I take these cameras down, that's it. I'm not involved anymore and I don't want you involved anymore either. You're going to come get me, we're going to get the cameras, we take it to them and then we go home. Understand?"

"Yeah but why the change of heart?"

"Because this ain't me to be doing shit like this and it ain't you either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Noel's house_

"What brings you here MS. Palmer?" said Noel as he cracked his door open.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?"

"No you can't come in BUT we can talk. Just for a little while."

"Really? You've spent nights at my house and-"

"D.J's house that HE'S paying for and is STILL paying for as we speak just to keep your ungrateful behind sheltered. That guy is tooo nice. It couldn't be me I tell you."

"Okay I'm going to leave…"

"No, c'monnnn back up here. Let's talk. We can sit on the porch where people can see us in case you try something." Noel stepped out on the porch.

"Why would I try something?"

"Hmm I don't know…maybe it's because that's what you do or…you might mistaken me for Rich."

"Noel, this is unlike you."

"And what you did is NOT unlike you. Fair enough? You want to talk now?" April laughed.

"You're funny! When did you get funnier?"

"I got funnier when you became messier."

"Oh my gosh! All of this shade!" April looked surprised.

"Look I got five more minutes. What you wanna talk about? To be honest, I don't feel like entertaining you but since you're so desperately on my porch like you were on Rich's a month ago, I can't help but wonder what you have to say. What DO you have to say April?"

"I came here for advice."

"You do need some advice and a lot of growing up to do."

"Why are you bashing me? Like I haven't insulted you once!"

"You think imma sit here and have a tea party with you? I don't even know if this is possible but we're allll hurt by this. Seeing him hurt upsets all of us. This break up got eeeeeeverybody fucked up. Had me and Sylvester tearing up on old frat competitions, made Rich commit his OWN self into rehab, and my dog won't even go out and play anymore."

"Damn really?"

"Uh yeah! Duh! Where have you been this whole time?"

"Look I just wanted to ask you a question. You're real close to him so I want your opinion. Do you think going to L.A would be a good idea, you know, to talk to him?"

"Well what you waiting for? About time! You should have done that from that get! Get on that plane and try to fix it. I want-we all want the old him back. In all honesty, I know that man loves you like no other. If you fix yourself, you guys should be able to make it work but if you don't change, I don't think he'll ever forgive you for this and from the looks of it, I think he's reeeeally done. Go to L.A and start the work."

"Going to Cali it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6: INGTBTE (Part 2)

`Chapter 6: It's Not Going To Be That Easy (Part 2)

_2 days later…_

_Deondre's mini yacht_

"This is beautiful." Said D.J as he looked across the ocean blue shimmering against the sunlight.

"I know! Isn't it? I love to go the day before my birthday. I can free my mind out here. I'm so glad that we're finally out here again. I know the first time I took you was awkward because well, you didn't know me then."

"Yeah that was awkward as all get out! I looked disgusted the whole ride haha."

"You looked like you wanted to beat my ass!"

"Yeah because I did! You irked me for some reason back then. I'm sorry about that."

"No no no. Don't be sorry…Hey, you know I used to take you on boat trips when you were a little boy right?"

"I only remember once when I was seven. It was fun. You almost fell off the boat though." Both of them chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I get for wearing those flat ass boat shoes with no grip at the bottom."

"I remember those little ass Bruce Lee shoes haha."

I would've been better off slipping my foot in an envelope. That's how flat those shoes were. Anyway I used to take you out here to talk to you one on one. If I talked to you at the house, your mother would interfere and I didn't want to argue in front of you and your brother."

"I understand completely."

"Yeah…so any updates?"

"Updates? Oh! Nah we haven't talked or seen each other. Sorry to sound bitter but I actually don't want to talk to her. I'm just now starting to heal a little bit. I'm starting to accept and build myself back up mentally and emotionally. I feel-I feel freer now, freer to think, freer to make choices that make me happy. Even if we did talk, I don't think I'd be ready to jump back in unless, like I said before, she changed but I know that's not going to be overnight so I might as well get comfortable."

"Good for you man. And don't feel guilty for wanting better for yourself. I know I use to do that with your mom. I felt like I was doing something wrong when I broke up with her. Your heart is so big that even when people do you wrong, you feel guilt for simply reacting to the hurt they've caused you."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know that you've had to forgive her on more than one occasion. She ain't on your mom's level but she sure is a handful."

"For lack of a better word."

"See with April's shenanigans, I can see ya'll possibly, maybe, hopefully working it out in the future. I do see true love between you two. Now if she starts to remind you of your mother, then run."

"Haha I will. Trust me. I'll notice Vivian's traits in anybody."

"Ooooo the shade…haha. You call her Vivian huh?"

"Yup, she's nothing but the woman who pushed me out to me. To her, I'm just that nigga that she gave birth to. Collateral."

"Hey! Don't call yourself collateral. You're not collateral to me. That girl-both them girls got you fucked up. Got you talking shit about your own self. Stop that. I don't know what they've called you but you are brilliant and talented and an amazing human being. Don't let them do this to you. Please?"

"I'm not letting them do shit to me."

"Yes you are, every time something is affecting you, you start to somewhat accept what the enemy is saying."

"Nah."

"Do you truly know your worth?"

"What?"

"Do you TRULY know your worth?"

"Of course!"

"So why'd it take you so long to leave April? And you can't blame it on kids because you have none so shoot."

"I'm a forgiving person."

"Yeah…you are but if it was all based on that, you would've already forgiven her for messing with your friend and you would've been back in Atlanta being her doormat."

"You're right…"

"I know. Take this time to get yourself together too. Everyone alwaysss has room to grow. Growth never hurt. And speaking of growth…I received a letter from Rich this morning. He sent it from "rehab". It says Atlanta Rehabilitation Center. Weird huh? I have it with me. I guess he found out you were with me." Deondre handed D.J the letter. D.J just stared at it.

"Well are you going to open it?"

"Nope." D.J crumbled it up and put it in his bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 hours later…_

_Deondre's House_

As much as D.J hated Rich, his curiosity won him over. He went off to himself on the balcony and opened the crumbled letter. It read:

"_Dear D.J,_

_ I want to start off by saying that losing you as a best friend feels like a death. I am soooo sorry for the hurt I've caused you. I haven't been myself since alcohol took over my life. What I did was absolutely disgraceful and vile. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did. Me and April, and anyone else who treats you less than you deserve HAVE to be fools to lose out on an angel of person as yourself. I can't bring myself to accept the betrayal and deceit that I've done against you. If I was you, I'd hate me too. I'm messed up in the head and it took losing your friendship for me to not only realize how much I loss but how low and dirty of a person I am .I realized I am the true definition of a fool. The way I denounced you for loving your brother enough to still want to continue his short-lived legacy. How heartless have I become? I am so sorry. What you're doing for your brother is absolutely amazing. I guess I was just jealous of the love you have for your brother. And what made it even more mind boggling and aggravating was the fact that you showed an abundance of love even though he no longer here. My brother is still living and we don't have a relationship. I never understood how you have a stronger relationship with your late brother than I do with my living brother. I wish that I knew and experienced that type of brotherly love. The only thing closest to that is the relationship me and you have-or had. You're the closest example of a brother that I've ever had and I couldn't even keep that. Now I've lost it and probably won't ever get it back and it's nobody's fault but mine. I'm not writing this letter to ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything from you, not one word and if I never heard from you again, I'll understand completely. You've done so much for me and for me to do such a thing is more than a slap in your face. Its 100 knives in your back. But you know what? In a sense, I'm glad you walked away from me because that inspired me to get clean. You did the best thing someone could have ever done for me. Thank you. This is the best thing you've ever done for me. I don't know if we'll ever be friends again but it would be a pleasure to be your friend again if given the chance. Until then, I'll just have to cherish the good memories that we both share. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rich_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_How was your day at school D?" said Deondre as he looked through 7 year old D.J and 4 year old Duron's backpack. _

"_It was okay." Deondre looked up and discovered him primping and on the verge of tears._

"_What's wrong man? Why are you crying baby? And what's that bruise on top of your eye? Why is your eye swollen? Who did this?!" Deondre took D's hat off to get a better look._

"_The boys at school did it. They don't like me daddy…they said I'm garbage. They don't like my clothes or my shoes and they said I got a big head. They always hit me on the playground."_

"_What? How long has this been going on?"_

"_A lot dad."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? When anybody puts their hands on you, you tell me! Okay? You always come to me no matter what it is! Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes dad."_

"_And don't ever let those jerks bring you down! They're just jealous. They won't get far in life being mean and nasty to people. The next time they say something, smile at them. They can't hurt you if you don't let them in. Don't give them the power to make you upset. I'm going to the principal's office tomorrow because this is the last time they gonna put they hands on you! Okay?"_

"_Okay daddy."_

"_Lemme go get you some ice to put on your eye okay? Stay right here." _

_30 minutes later…_

_Vivian got off of work and arrived home…_

"_Vivian, I need to talk to you." said Deondre._

"_Not now Dre, I just got off, let me relax." said Vivian as she dropped her bag and headed to the kitchen._

"_It's about D.J."_

"_Ughh what now?"_

"_Some kids beat him up at school and messed his eye up. They've been bullying him for a while so I'm going up to the school house tomorrow. You need to come."_

"_Haha I need to come? You're the father, you can handle it. Teach him to be a man and teach him how to defend himself and he'll be alright."_

"_Are you serious? He's 8 fucking years old. He doesn't know how and he's not supposed to know how. He shouldn't have to!"_

"_Okay then he ain't going to survive. Kids will be kids and everybody gets bullied. Teach him to hit back."_

"_He knows when and when not to hit back but I'm not going to raise our son to fight in every situation so he can grow up solving everything in violence. That's how young, black boys end up in jail because no one taught them any better!"_

"_Look I'm tired so please stop talking to me. Obviously you have it under control."_

"_I don't give a flying fuck if you're tired. Our son was hurt and you sitting here acting like it's no big deal!"_

"_Look I'll deal with it later!"_

"_It's always later when it comes to him! When will it be now?! Huh?! When will he ever matter enough to you for him to be the now?!"_

"_WHEN I GET FUCKING READY!" Vivian threw a glass plate at his feet making him flinch. Pieces of glass exploded at his feet. He stepped back into the living room and saw the kids peeking from the hallway. He quickly walked to them and walked them back to their rooms. He squatted in front of them and smiled._

"_Dad why is mommy so angry?" said Duron._

"_Mommy is just tired, that's all. Sometimes when people are frustrated, they say things they don't mean."_

"_Did she hurt your feet with the plate dad?" said D.J._

"_No, no she didn't hurt my feet, I'm okay. Everything's alright. I'm fine." Deondre's voice was shaky and his hands trembled. _

"_Dad I'm scared." Deondre hugged Duron and D.J_

"_There is nothing to be afraid of. Okay? Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Duron started to cry._

"_Don't cry. I got you Duron. Look at me. I won't let anything happen to you. Matter of fact, c'mon. Let's get out this house and go get some ice cream. How about that?"_

"_I want ice cream." Said Duron as he wiped his tears._

"_Will that cheer you guys up?"_

"_Yes dad." They said in unison._

"_Before we go, let's say our prayer. Remember the prayer I taught you?" All 3 of them started to recite the prayer in unison._

"_Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy Name,  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven._

Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those  
who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power, and the glory,  
for ever and ever. Amen." Deondre smiled at them and kissed them on the forehead.

"_C'mon guys. Let's go get some ice cream. You guys want some ice cream?"_

"_Yess!" D.J and Duron said in unison.  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deondre's Birthday Party and new restaurant opening_

The new restaurant was packed with laughter, smiles, and music. Deondre decided to open the new restaurant the same day as his birthday party so his customers could be invited. Unlike the beachfront restaurant location, this second one was more inland, in the city. The décor was beautiful and elegant with a brown and black color scheme.

"Happy birthday Deondre!" said D.J as he hugged him.

"Thank you man! Blessed to see another year and blessed to have you. I hope that someday I get to earn the title of dad." Before he could say anything else, his friend Joseph came out with his 5 tier birthday cake. Everyone started to sing happy birthday.

"_Happy birthday to youuu! Happy birthday to youuu! Happy birthday dear Deondreeee! Happy birthday to youuu!" the crowd sang._

"Make a wish!" said D.J. Deondre made a wish and blew out his candles. Everyone applauded and the music turned back up.

"Hey I-" Before D.J could finish, something caught his eye.

"What D.J?" Deondre looked around and saw. It was April. D.J and April gazed at each other intensely. April stared nervously and D.J shot her a cold, sharp stare that stabbed her like a knife. He walked off in the opposite direction to get as far away from her as possible. Frustrated, Deondre approached her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Deondre in a low, stern tone.

"I came to see him. I need to talk to him that's all. I'm not trying to ruin your event, I just need to see him."

"Okay hun look you KNOW he's upset with you right now by the way the nigga just walked off. So you gonna push and follow his ass? Baby you not fucking up my birthday with your shit. When he's ready, he'll be ready."

"I know but I'mmmm ready."

"YOU CAN NO LONGER call the shots babe! You have to wait until HE gets ready. You're the hurter and he's the hurtee. The hurtee always gets to choose when to say go. You cannot force anything. What's going to be is what's going to be and I'm quite sure when he's ready, he'll open up. I'm positive that if it was the other way around, you would probably move to another country before you talked to him. Give him that same opportunity. Everything is still fresh and you did do something pretty fucked up so what do you expect. And how'd you even get here? And how'd you even know about my get together?"

"Can you tell him I came to see him?'

"Noo, absolutely not. No I'm not telling him shit. See, it don't feel good do it? I hope you learning your lesson because you know better."

"Oh I am! Trust me, I've gotten told off by plentyyy already."

"As you should. Look, stop wasting time and get yourself together. And you better be swift and precise with it because he's already been thinking about moving out here for a "fresh, new start" so I suggest that you do some healing and self-searching and come to reality real quick because if not, you'll wake up and he's already moved on without you."

_D.J's 8__th__ birthday_

_It was a beautiful September day and Deondre and Vivian put together a cook out party for D.J's 8__th__. D.J ran around playing ball with his brother and cousins until someone grabbed his arm._

"_Hey lil man. Happy birthday to you." Said Don. Don was his mother's" friend"._

"_Um thank you sir…" D.J held on to his ball._

"_You're welcome. What did you get for your birthday?"_

"_I got a toy car, a bike, a football board set and some video games and 5 action figures!" D.J grinned._

"_Oh really? Well guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I have a birthday present for you."_

"_You do?!"_

"_Yeah, it's in your room. You wanna go check it out?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Let's go."_

_5 minutes later…_

_D.J stood at his room door with Don._

"_Well go in man." D.J hesitated when he didn't see a gift. Don gently pushed D.J in. D.J looked around._

"_I-I don't see anything. Where is it?" Don locked the door._

"_Why'd you lock the door?" D.J backed away as he stepped closer. "Okay I think I wanna go back out and play now." D.J stepped passed him to open the door but Don stopped him. _

"_Hey. I'm about to give you your gift. You can't leave now. Lay down and close your eyes."_

"_No I don't want to." D.J reached for the door but Don pushed him backwards and down on the middle of the bed. D.J's eyes started to tear up. "Dad!" Don quickly covered his mouth._

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you yelling?! Do as I say and I won't hurt you. Now lay down. NOW." Don whispered._

_Outside at the cookout_

"_Hey, Vivian, have you seen D.J? His aunt wants to say by to him before she leaves." Said Deondre._

"_No I haven't seen him but he was just playing with his friends." Deondre looked around and spotted D.J's best friend, Keemy._

"_Keemy! Have you seen D.J? I can't find him anywhere."_

"_Yeah, he went in the house with a man. The man said he had a present for him."_

"_What guy?"_

"_I don't know who he was but he took him in the house while we were playing ball."_

"_Oh hell no! No! NO." Deondre ran inside and jetted upstairs. He heard his son's voice being smothered. He turned the door knob but the door was locked. He bang and kicked on the door until he bussed it open._

"_YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SON!" Deondre grabbed Don and threw him against the dresser, punching him senseless. D.J backed up to the corner frightened. Deondre's sister, Kelis, Vivian, and Vivian's brother ran upstairs to see what was going on. _

"_OMG what are you doing?!" screamed Vivian. "Stop! Stop!" Vivian's brother grabbed Deondre by the neck and pulled him out of the room. Don laid on the floor unconscious. An out of breath, trembling and furious Deondre could not contain himself._

"_LET ME GO MAN! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Deondre pushed himself out of Vivian's brother's restraint and grabbed D.J from the corner._

"_THIS BITCH TRIED TO ASSAULT OUR SON VIVIAN! I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE THIS FUCK NIGGA AND YOU INVITED THIS BITCH TO THE HOUSE?!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Vivian screamed._

"_THIS NIGGA, THIS DIRTY ASS PIECE OF SHIT!" Deondre walked over Don while holding D.J and spit on him._

"_Are you hurt D?" D.J cried._

"_I'm scared dad!"_

"_I know, he won't EVER touch you again. I'm sorry. I should have been looking after you more!"_

"_Dad can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore."_

"_Yeah. I'm taking you to the hospital and then you're going to go with your aunt Kelis. You and Duron are going to stay with her tonight okay? Daddy has some things to handle. I'm going to come back for you okay?"_

"_Okay. You promise?"_

"_I promise. Now go with auntie Kelis and wait in the car." Once D.J was out of sight, Dre went back to the room. "Now let me finish dragging this bitch."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 month later…_

_Deondre's house_

"Hey I wanna take you somewhere." D.J raised an eyebrow.

"Where you wanna take me?"

"Don't worry about that, just get in the car."

"Oookay."

_30 minutes later…_

"We're here." Deondre pulled up into the lot where D.J's dream building was.

"Umm this is the building I was trying to buy a while ago but that hoe took it from me." D.J and Deondre got out the car. They walked up to the front entrance. D.J looked up at it and was absorbed into it. 1,000 of memories ran through his head of the days when him and Duron used to battle.

"Here." Deondre held up a key.

"Wait…what? How'd you get the key?"

"It's yours." D.J's jaw dropped. He became teary eyed. "I've been saving up to buy this for you. When we reunited, I already had a 2/3 of the money. I went to the actual owner instead of your agent and I offered $300,000 since Grant paid the full $280,000 plus $10,000 extra. I had to override his offer. And guess what? I closed it so no one else can put offers in. It yours now. It's all yours."

"Dad like-I can't even talk…THANK YOU. Thank you!" D.J began to cry.

"Don't thank me. It was taken from you so I got it back. It was rightfully yours. I know how much it meant to you, you wanting to honor your brother with this."

"This is the greatest thing someone has ever done for me."

"I had to get it back and I was going to do everything in my power to get it back to you. It doesn't belong in evil hands. I can't wait to see the lives you're going to change in this place." D.J embraced Deondre and stayed there for a while.

"You've earned that title. Ever since you found me, you've been giving me an abundance of love that I never thought existed. It reminds of before you were kept away. It reminds me of when I was a little boy dad."

"The love was never lost. I kept loving you every single day that I couldn't see you even though you were far away. I never stopped. And did you really just call me dad?"

"Yes! I just told you you've earned that title. You've always had it."

"Don't make me cry now man haha. I'm estatic."

"Me too! You know, this is the first time that I genuinely smiled in a longgg time. I'm so excited! I mean I'm really thinking about moving here! Maybe this could be a new start. I mean, your restaurant business is expanding in different locations, I can get my organization started, of course we would have to renovate first but…this is going to be life changing. Let's go inside." D.J looked back and saw Duron standing by the gate leading to the train tracks. He had his hands in his pockets and he grinned.

"Hey dad, you go inside, I'll meet you inside. I forgot my phone in the car."

"Okay, hurry back." D.J jogged to the side of the building to where he was.

"I got it back!" D.J hugged him.

"_I'm so happy for you. I told you you'd get it back the last time I visited you. God sent you one more thing and when you realize you have that thing, I want you to protect it, nurture it, feed it, teach it, and always be there for it. Can you do that for me?"_

"Of course but what is it?"

"_You'll find out but do as I say D."_

"Okay I will, no doubt. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"_It's go time, you got the building now, and you got lives to change. Get to work and I'll be there watching. You'll feel me. I gotta go now. I'm proud of you brother. Oh! And one more thing. Do not be afraid! Take a leap without fear and don't let anyone stop you. I got your back. We ain't no suckas, we ain't ever scared. Kill em D.J. You got this." _Duron dissolved into the air.

"D.J, who are you talking to?" said Deondre looking confused.

"Ohh! My best friend, I was on the phone. I'm coming now."

_Later that night_

"Dinner's ready D.J! And come get your phone. It's been buzzing off the hook for about 45 minutes!" D.J walked into the dining room to retrieve his phone.

"You said my phone has been doing what?"

"Your phone has been buzzing and ranging like crazy!"

"Hmm that's weird. Who's blowing me up?" D.J punched in his passcode and saw that he had 40 missed calls and 43 text messages. "Well what the fuck is going on?" He clicked a message from Sylvester. It read: "WTF IS GOING ON? CHECK APRIL'S INSTAGRAM! SHE TRIPPIN. SHE GOT SOME PICTURES OF YOU TWO DOING ADULT THINGS AND SHE GOT PICS OF JUST YOU." D.J went on April's profile on Instagram and saw the worst.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh myyy-" D.J's hands shook. Fury swept through his veins.

"What's going on?" said Deondre as he set the table. Suddenly, with one swipe, D.J knocked the glassware on the floor, shattering it to millions of pieces.

"YO! What was that for?!" Deondre thundered.

"April! She leaked nude photos me on Instagram! And she got photos of us together if you know what I mean!"

"WHAT? Why would she do something like this?!"

"I don't know! I told you I don't know who she is anymore! Why would she do this to me?! Why?!" Deondre rubbed his head at a loss for words.

"I gotta get back to Atlanta as soon as possible. I'm going to take a flight back tomorrow. I gotta handle this. I don't know what's going on. I'll be back once I figure out what's going on."

"Okay, welp I guess you better go pack. You gotta do what you gotta do. If you need me, you already know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Atlanta_

_D.J and April's House_

D.J walked through the door and dropped his luggage on the floor. April came out of the living room slowly. Mya followed behind her. D.J looked at her as if he could stomp her five feet under.

"Why April?" D.J said in an emotionless tone.

"I swear on everything I love, I did not post that. AT ALL. I know we have our issues but I would never do that!"

"It's hard to believe what you would and wouldn't do considering you did the ultimate and messed with my ex best friend so at this point, I don't put shit past you anymore."

"I didn't do this."

"You know, I am so FED UP…with you. I am tired and I am really done with this person you've become."

"I'm locked out of my Instagram! Mya is my witness."

"D.J, she couldn't have done it. Whoever it is was was posting when she wasn't even logged in!" Mya pleaded.

"Oh really? So explain to me how someone else got those pictures unless someone was in this house? Are there cameras? Nope I don't see none so please explain to me how this is possible."

"You remember the decoy setup for you…..well this is a setup for me now. They had to have put cameras in here while we were at work. They're gone now though." D.J started to laugh hysterically.

"WOW…..Ughhhhh….these niggas are funny I tell you. Funny as hell! They wanna keep playing games. Well I'll play games too. April. Delete your account and delete that email. ASAP."

"Oh my gosh!" Mya yelled. D.J and April both ran to her to see what she was looking at on her phone. "They're hacking your page to D.J!" D.J looked down at the screen to see his bare self on Instagram wearing nothing but brown skin, open for all his family and friends to see. It was posted 3 minutes ago.

"FUCK! "I've NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARASSED UNTILLLL NOW." D.J sat down and put his head between his legs because he felt like he was going to pass out.

"I guess I'll start calling everyone back to explain what's going on." April grabbed her phone.

"April, tell everyone to report our pages so Instagram can delete our accounts. Hurry." D.J put his head back down. In an instant, D.J's phone blew up with messages from concerned friends and family. Some were cursing him out for it, some were giving him a lecture on how disappointed they were, and some were just were just sending angry and sad face emoji's. It was so bad, Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nate called about 10 times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night_

D.J sat by the pool thinking of ways to ruin lives like these people have been ruining his. His head pounded with pain. Suddenly April came out and sat by him. He immediately got up.

"No we not doing this." Said D.J.

"I can't talk to you? You're back and I think it's time."

"I don't want to hear your voice. I don't wanna hear shit. I just want you to stop talking to me and leave me alone. The ONLY reason I'm back here is to handle this crazy bullshit. And, I still love you enough to still care about your safety. SO, once all of this is handled, I'm on my way back to Los Angeles to start living my life and doing what I love, the RIGHT way and no one is going to stop me. Do me a favor and don't say another word to me. Please don't get comfortable."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D.J had just hopped out the shower when he got a call from Kev.

"Yo"

"Hey man, I gotta talk to you man. It's very important!"

"Kev, I don't have time for bs man."

"No! It's not bs, trust me! I know who has been behind all this stuff that's been going on lately." D.J sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What? Tell me. Right NOW."

"It's Grant, Zeke, my girlfriend Kita and me at one point."

"It's YOU?! What the fuck?! Are you serious?! Kev, you wanted to be my realtor because you KNEW! You son of a bitch!"

"I know D.J and I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry but you have to hear me out! I'm trying to help you! I know you're a good guy and you DON'T deserve all this. That's why I told them I wasn't in their little evil group any more. I told them I'm done!"

"Why would you play along?!"

"BECAUSE my brother is Zeke! When he found out about our little discrepancy and you and Grant's fight, it pissed him off considering that Grant is his best friend and I'M his little brother."

"How the hell can I trust anything that you're about to tell me when Zeke is your brother?!"

"Because I'm going against my OWN brother, risking him jail time, just to help you out! I have to really like you man!"

"I don't trust you but tell me more."

"Grant hates you, that's no surprise. The decoy, the nude photo, the hacking, all them!"

"How'd they get those pictures?!"

"They had J.M plant cameras in your house! They were there for like 3 months! They have three months' worth of audio, video footage and still shots."

"Are the cameras gone?"

"Yeah they're gone. They made me take them out because one dropped in your bedroom." D.J thought long and hard before he spoke.

"Kev, you're going to do me some favors and if you don't do them, you'll behind bars eventually with them or you'll be six feet under with them. You got it?"

"Yes! Of course! What you need me to do?"

Does Zeke still do credit card fraud?"

"Yes! All the time. He has a box full of stolen credit cards that he keeps at our mother's house."

"Okay tell him to meet there tomorrow. He has a client."

"What do I need to do exactly?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow and wait…you mentioned a J.M earlier. The guy you said planted the cameras, who is that? Is that the same guy leaving them letters at my door saying he's watching us?"

"Yes and I don't know who he is, I guess some older black guy. When they wanted to get in contact with people, they always used me to call and never tell me who they are."

"No, what does J.M stand for?"

"Umm I think it stands for a John McNeil? James McNeil? Yeah, James McNeil." D.J's heart pounded faster and faster.

"What does he look like?" D.J asked anxiously.

"He's tall, about 6'3, darkskin, got a tattoo on arm that says "Vivian."

"You gotta be kidding me….no….uh uh…NO."

"What?"

"That's my stepfather…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D.J sat on the edge of his bed still stunned by the info he had just received. Before he went to bed, he decided to text his dad. Things are getting realer and deeper by the day!

U gotta come to ATL ASAP. Please be dwn here within this week. It's an emergency. Vivian's fiancée was a part of this shit!

Seen at 12:23 AM

Dad: Nahhhh you lying! Please tell me you're playing.

Seen at 12:24 AM

I wish I was playin. He da one who planted the cameras in my house! &amp; you kno Vivian kno about it!

Seen at 12:27 AM

Dad: Say no more. I'm ready to beat some ass once and 4 all. I'm sick of this bull. It's on when I get the fuck dwn there. Baby boy dnt worry. I'm comin. I'll be dwn there in two days, k?

Seen at 12:31 AM

KK

Received at 12:31 AM

"Now let me call Sylvester." D.J dialed Sylvester.

"Bruhhhhhhhhhh! What's going on?!" yelled Sylvester.

"Brooooo shit is craaazy right now. Someone hacked us, you know I wouldn't post no shit like that."

"I feel so bad right now because I gotta watch my friend go through all of this shit and I can't help. There has to be something I can do. These niggas can't keep doing this."

"Sylvester, it's already enough craziness. I don't need any of my loved ones involved if I can help it."

"Alright man but if you need me, you hit me up. I'll get my hands dirty."

"I know you will but not now."

"Okay bro. You know who's doing this?"

"Bruh, you allllready know who it is."

"Grant?"

"And Zeke Dominican ass anddd my realtor andddd his girl."

"What? Man I only hear about this type of stuff in movies. Are you going to call the cops?"

"Uhhh I got a plan for all of them, let's just say that haha."

Pleaseeee get em D.J. Enough is enough."

"Oh trust! I'm at the last straw. I was just doing okay and boom! Here comes some more bull. I'm mentally tired and emotionally tired and I'm ready to tap some ass! Seriously! I ain't lay hands in a while and I'm about ready to explode. You know how I get. I don't play no games and imma lose it. I don't have no more patience."

"If you ever feel like killing someone, call me bro, I'll restrain you haha."

"That ain't gonna help fool haha. Just be prepared to see my mugshot on the news."

"Fox or CNN?"

"Nigga does it matter?! Haha! I gotta go man, you a trip."

"Alright man. Stay safe brother."

"Thanks man. You too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kev and Zeke's mother's house_

"Zeke, this is the guy I was telling you about last night. He wants you to take him into your world a little bit." Said Kev.

"I'm Andre. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Zeke, Nice to meet you too."

"I guess I'll be going. You two have fun doing whatever ya'll do haha." Kev left out the house leaving Zeke and Andre.

"Sooo how long you been doing this type of stuff man?"

"Hmm about 10 years. I used to do this shit in college. I used to be broke as a mug so I stole credit cards and I learned how to copy credit cards to blank ones."

"Seriously? That's cool as shit bro, how you do that?"

"It's simple, is that what you're here for? To learn this?"

"Yeah, your brother is a good friend of mine. He recommended you, said you were good at this type of thing so here I am."

"Iight so let's get started. Look in that drawer to your left and pick any credit card." Andre opened the drawer stacked with credit cards. Old and new.

"Here." Andre handed him a Bank of America card. The name on it read: "Felicia A. Boynton"

"Good choice. I just got this one from a lady at my job. She always leaves her purse unattended. So the goal is to transfer her money to this blank card I got."

"GET UP." Said Andre.

"Man what you talking-" Zeke froze when he saw a police badge being held in front of his face. "Ohhhhhh FUCK!" Zeke stood up as Andre turned him around to cuff him.

"Zeke Crenshaw, you are under arrest for credit card fraud. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…" As Andre walked Zeke outside, he noticed to people standing on the sidewalk. It was Kev and D.J standing side by side.

"Thanks Ronaldo!" D.J yelled to his officer friend as he walked Zeke out. D.J smiled at Zeke and waved as he walked by.

"Kev really?! Imma kill ya'll niggas!" yelled Zeke.

"HEY! Shut up and get in the car! And you making threats?! That's another charge! KEEP TALKING." Ronaldo slammed the door.

Kev looked at D.J laughing. "Hey, I thought I'd feel bad but strangely I don't. Haha I'm kinda glad he's getting locked up. Now I won't have him pushing me around anymore." D.J started walking to his car but turned around with a smirk. He had one more last thing to say.

"Who's next?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***I want to dedicate this chapter to two wonderful ladies, Gloria Wells and Christine Deller for inspiring this chapter and chapter 5. My whole motivation to keep writing is not only because it's my passion, but because two cheerleaders always push to become greater. Every chapter, I get better because of these queens and their million dollar thought. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's Next?

Chapter 7: Who's Next?

8:48 am

After a tiresome plane ride, Deondre pulled up to the Marriot in Atlanta. He called up DJ to let him know he was here.

"Aye D, I'm here. I'm at the Marriot." Said Deondre as he walked into the hotel lobby.

"Oh you here? Good. I'm going to come get you. Uncle Nate is with me. We're going to go to breakfast. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'm starving."

"Dad, you sure you don't want to stay with me? I have an extra room."

"No, no, no. I don't want to invade privacy and I don't want to be a bother. Honestly, I don't want to be around that honey bun shaped face girl right now."

"Haha okay. How was your plane ride? I know how much you hate them haha."

"Ughhhh boy it was treacherous. This dude's snores sounded like 10 million jets. I thought our plane was getting attacked. He was sitting behind me. I tried covering my ears with my boppy pillow, I tried listening to music and watching a movie, it was not working. THEN, on top of that, big boy beside me crunching on peanuts and pretzels like he a damn squirrel. I'm soo glad I'm on the ground now."

"Haha dad you might as well get used to it because you gotta fly back haha."

"Ohhhh shit. I completely forgot. Well look, it bet not be the same squad of people because I can't deal with that loud ass preschool class."

"Oh my gosh haha. We're coming to get you. We're right around the corner."

"Okay and wait! How are you?"

"I am literally hanging in there."

"Thanks for being honest."

"Oh like you are?"

"Oh please, I am honest with you."

"Yeah because every time you tell me you're okay, you're reallyyy okay. Sure."

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say."

"Alright whatever you say. Hey. We're here. Is that you with the black Adidas jacket?"

'Yeah that's me. I see you."

(Flash back)

_19 years ago…_

_L.A Warehouse_

_11:01 pm_

_Deondre walked to the front of the building to clock out when his boss approached him._

"_Hey Dre! Before you clock out, can you do me a favor? Please?" said Johnathan. _

"_What is it J?"_

"_I have a family emergency so I won't be able to close the warehouse. Can you please stay til 11:30 and close it up?"_

"_Man I don't know. I gotta get home or my wife is going to start worrying."_

"_Dre please? I'm asking you because I know I can trust you with this. I will pay you full over time for these thirty minutes." Deondre thought. Him and his family did need the money._

"_Okay J. I'll do it."_

"_Man thank you! I'll give you your check when you come in tomorrow."_

_45 minutes later…_

_Deondre walked into his house and closed the door behind him. Every light was off except the kitchen light. He took off his jacket and his shoes and walked in the kitchen to see Vivian leaning against the counter with water boiling and a tea cup in hand. When he walked in, she quickly stood up straight and smiled._

"_Where have you been?" said Vivian._

"_I'm so sorry I'm late. My boss asked me to do overtime because he had a family emergency. He's going to pay me for it tomorrow."_

"_Oh really? When have you ever did over time?"_

"_Today. He had a family emergency…geez Viv."_

"_Are you seeing someone? Is that it?"_

"_No! Hell no!"_

"_I betchu it's that bitch who work at the front desk. Was she there today?"_

_Yes! But I'm not sleeping with her! What are you talking about?" Deondre put his hands on his head._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about! That explains why we don't even sleep together anymore."_

"_Whoaaa okay NO. We don't sleep together for a number of other reasons! Just because we're not sleeping together does NOT mean that I'm sleeping with someone else! And plus, look at how you treat me?!"_

"_How I treat you?! How you treat me! You're never home and then when you are, you argue with me or do shit that pisses me off! You're not tolerable!"_

"_Really? I do everything for you and the kids! I make sure you and the kids are good even when I'm not! Ya'll always come first to me! Always! Look. You just lost your job because of your fucking attitude so I'm the only one working now so YES. I took the over time."_

"_OH don't try to use my job as an excuse! I ran into your boss last week and he said you haven't mentioned me in over a YEAR! You haven't mentioned me in so long, that he thought we divorced! EXPLAIN THAT." Deondre let out a heavy sigh._

"_What so you can't talk now? I said explain that! Oh wait…you can't because it's true. And I'm tripping?"_

"_I don't mention you. At all. He's right. There's nothing to say about you, anything good at that. You make my life a living hell for absolutely no reason. If it wasn't for the kids, I would've been left you Vivian. There's sooo many times where I felt like never coming back here but I did it for them not you. I don't want them living in this toxicity we have between us."_

_While Deondre and Vivian fight, DJ heard the arguing all the way from his room._

_DJ sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He overheard the yelling between his parents. Suddenly he heard a huge crash of glass hit the ground. DJ jumped and his heart started beating really fast. He looked to the left and saw Duron climbing into his bed._

"_DJ, I'm scared…mom is angry again." DJ hugged Duron._

"_It's going to be okay, I promise."_

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

"_Stop yelling…you're going to wake up the kids…please." Deondre whispered._

"_Oh please! Now you care? Cuz you can't handle the heat? Man up! Grow some balls!"_

"_I am done! I am done with you!" said Deondre as he walked out the kitchen towards the bedroom. Vivian stood in the kitchen stunned with fury. She stood there contemplating what she should do. Deondre walked into his bedroom and started to undress. He took his shirt off and was only able to take one leg of of his pants before Vivian busted through the door with a pot of boiling water. Before Deondre could say anything, she threw the water on him, burning his left hip and thigh. _

"_MHHMMM!" Deondre fell back on his bed, grunted and yelled without opening his mouth. He cringed and put his head in the pillow to muffle his screams. Vivian stood stunned as she snapped back into reality._

"_Oh! You make me so mad! I can't do this! I'm sorry!" Vivian stormed out of the house. Deondre looked down at his leg to see his skin peeling up from 2__nd__ degree burns. He groaned and fought his way to stand up and limp his way to the bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom, he leaned back on the wall and slowly slid down holding his leg. Tears began to form and they almost began to fall until he heard a small voice by his shoulder. It was DJ standing by his shoulder._

"_What are you doing out of bed?" Deondre's voice shook as the knot in his throat grew bigger and bigger. _

"_I heard you and mom arguing so I woke up…Duron is up too."_

"_Look. Listen to me. You have to go back to bed okay? Everything is fine."_

"_Dad, your leg! What happened to it?! Mommy did this?"_

"_Look, no, no, no she didn't. It was an accident. Daddy is going to be fine. You know what I need you to do? I need you to go back to bed with your brother and get some rest. Okay?"_

"_But dad, we have to call the ambulance! Your leg is hurt really bad!"_

"_NO, I'm fine baby, I need you to-"_

"_I don't want you to die!" DJ started to cry. Deondre fought back tears and grabbed him by the shoulders._

"_I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm not leaving you. I'm okay. I need you to go back to bed. Promise me?"_

"_Okay dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too." DJ walked out and he closed the door. As soon as the door closed, his tears began to fall but little did he know, DJ was still on the other side of the door._

_The next day…_

_Hospital-Emergency Room_

_8:40 am_

"_Hi, I'm Dr. Rapola." Said the doctor as he shook Deondre's hand._

"_Hi, I'm Deondre Williams."_

"_What brings you in this morning?"_

"_Well, I burned my hip and thigh pretty badly last night."_

"_Can I take a look?"_

"_Sure." He pulled up the leg of his shorts and revealed part of his burn._

"_Wow, can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I was in the kitchen boiling water for tea and I had the handle of the pot out towards me. My arm hit the handle which made the pot turn over, spilling the hot water on my left side."_

"_Sir these are second degree burns…why did you wait until the morning?"_

"_Well I have two boys who are too young to stay home themselves. My wife was at work so there was no one to watch them."_

"_You should have took them with you. We could have had nurses' watch-"_

"_UH uh. I don't trust nobody watching my kids. At all. Nobody."_

"_Okay welp, at least you're here now."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: The Waffle House_

"Is this place good? I'm sorry to sound like Linguini but I got a good palette and I don't wanna taste bullshit." Said Deondre and he sweetened his coffee.

"Ha you always being a critic. That's why I hate taking actual chefs to restaurants because ya'll know. It's hard as hell to please ya'll." Said DJ as he sipped his orange juice.

"Well look, I'm not complaining. Good is good and bad is bad. I ain't no chef but I know that." Uncle Nate folded his hands.

"Hmmm I don't think you really know the difference between good or bad because if you did….youuuuuuu wouldn't be wearing that jacket right now. Wearing that bonanza, western film jacket. This town ain't big enough for the both of us!" Said Deondre in his country accent. DJ died of laughter.

"Hahaha ohhh boy I know ya'll not about to start this roast session again?" said DJ.

"Oh yes we are. Tell ya dad to be quiet. Nose looking like a long ass clarinet." Deondre almost spit out his coffee.

"I knoooow you not talking pelican! How many fish you swallow today?"

"Alrighttt. Get on outta here Tarzan, you don't want this."

"Yo D! Call over the waiter and ask him if he can bring us a can opener so we can open up Nate's fancy feast. Siamese cat looking ass."

"I know you not talking with that snake skin bookbag. Don't wear your friends man!"

"Jake from state farm, Imma need you to take off those sharp ass Khaki pants and return them to your nearest back to school sales rack. Do not do it."

"If you don't take that belt off. It's squeezing allll ya fat. Looking like a squeezed bottle of Crest toothpaste."

"Man shut up! You shaped just like that lady's Belgium waffle. Short, thick, and square."

"Oh please, you shaped like a damn slice of pizza. Big at the top, small at the bottom."

"Of course, you would know, Papa John."

"That's why your car look like a bobby pin, skinny, black, and dented up."

"YEAH RIGHT. You can see the street from the floor of ya car. What you got? A ford Flintstone? Shit, where's bam bam and pebbles?"

"Ya shoes shaped like a royal Caribbean cruise ship."

"Like the back of ya neck?"

"Look at ya tiny tim crew neck shirt."

"Look at ya plastic ass spy kids watch. Take that shit off Juni Cortez."

"ALRIGHT! Ya'll gotta chill hahahaha! Oh my gosh!" DJ fell over in laughter.

"Good game. Good game haha." Uncle Nate fist pounded Deondre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, DJ and Deondre dropped Uncle Nate off. Then they headed back to DJ's place. As they pulled up to his house, a black man stood at the door with April. It was Dr. Palmer.

"Oh hell nah. Why the hell is this nigga on my porch?" DJ squinted out his car window.

"Who?" Deondre leaned over to look out DJ's window.

"April's dad is here. Ew."

"Uh uh forreal?"

"Yeah!"

"No like forreal? That's him? That's the nigga who sent you that weak ass voicemail?"

"Yes that's her father!" Deondre unzipped his bag and pulled out a 9 millimeter glock.

"I'll be back." Before DJ could stop the car, Deondre already had one foot out of the car. Once DJ realized he had a gun, He squealed on the breaks and literally laid on the front seats to grab him before he walked away. DJ yanked his shirt and pulled him back.

"Dad! No, you can't hurt him. He's off limits. As much as I can't stand him, you can't bust a cap in his ass dad. Not today." Deondre thought about it.

"Okay. Fine. I won't. I just wanna talk. Let me go." Deondre walked around the car and crossed the street walking up the pathway to DJ's house. DJ followed. April froze with fear and Dr. Palmer turned around looking confused.

"Soo lemme get this straight…you the nigga who left that voicemail on my son's phone? The one whose been calling him outta his name, making his life a living hell since he got here?" Deondre stepped to Dr. Palmer. April tried to step in between the two but Deondre and Dr. Palmer nudged her away.

"This is not the time or the place! DJ, come get your dad!" April yelled.

"Can somebody get this girl a muzzle so she can stop barking in my face? Somebody? Anybody? I mean…damn! You always saying something like shut the FUCK UP. Shit!" Deondre side eyed her. DJ had to turn around because he was about bust out laughing.

"Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that you cheap negro!"

"Yeah just like ya corner store, cereal box prize suit. And how daaaare you talk about how someone's talking to your daughter when you talk to my son like he's dirt!"

"Your son?"

"Yeah, who you thought I was?" Dr. Palmer got quiet. "So I heard that voicemail and you mentioned something about how you would kill him? You wanna clarify that for me?"

"What voicemail? I don't recall."

"Oh don't play that Helen Keller bullshit with me Sir. I don't have the time nor the day to play with you. I've been WAITING to see you in the flesh so I could bust a whole in ya chest. The only reason I'm not going to do that is because of my son's ties with your daughter. And because of HIS ties, I won't hurt you but lemme tell you something brotha. If and when my son tells me the ties are gone and the limitations are no longer, TRUST and BELIEVE that I will be waiting to fuck you up on SITE. You need to thank him because he's the ONLY reason I haven't ripped you apart yet. So just for future references, if you got a problem, COME. SEE. ME." Deondre's jaws clenched.

"You don't matter."

"Oh I'm gonna matter soon. I'll screw your mom just to be your step dad JUST so I can get on your nerves. Keep pushing me. I'm your daddy now. Don't make me get my belt out."

"I think you need to be institutionalized quickly, Mr. Williams."

"Yeah you better address me by my name. Where's all that tough talk you was poppin to him? Huh? You not gonna insult him like you usually do? Threaten him? Demean him?" Dr. Palmer continued to walk away and get in his car. DJ walked him inside the house for a drink while April said goodbye to her dad.

"Dad here." DJ handed him a drink.

"Thank you. Your ex father in law is a clown. Alllllll of that shit he was popping to you and couldn't show that same toughness to me."

"Yeah because he knows that you're actually capable of beating his ass. See, he knew I wouldn't beat his ass because I'm with his daughter but you on the other hand, you have no ties. And you knew about everything that's going on. He forgot about that voicemail haha."

"Oh he ain't forget shit. And if so, he better go lay on that therapist couch and dig deep because he not gonna play with me."

"Hey dad, I'll be right back. Excuse me for a second." DJ went outside and closed the door behind him. As April walked to her car in the drive way, DJ approached her.

"Get Kita fired and do it quickly." DJ said sternly.

"What?"

"Get Kita fired."

"Why should I listen to you? And why do you care?"

"Get. Kita. Fired….Today." DJ turned around and walked back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next hour, DJ and his dad spent it watching TV. Eventually, his dad fell asleep, body slumped over the couch arm. Suddenly DJ received a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Yo is this DJ? DJ Williams?"

"Yes, this is he. Who's this?"

"It's Khalid. Khalid Moore. Brother Collard Greens. Theta 06' entry. With you, Noel, Rich, Byron…does it rang a bell?"

"Ohhh shit man how are you? Where you been?"

"I've been good brotha. I live in Michigan, married with a daughter. She's two."

"Congratulations bro! I'm happy for you man. You a dad now? That's crazy! I remember back in sophomore year, you was the main one talking about not having kids and you're like the first to have kids."

"Forreal? Rich and em don't have none?"

"Nah, niggas barely married or in a relationship at that. Including me."

"Speaking of that, I don't wanna come off nosey or nothing but that's one of the reasons I called. One of our frat brothers have you on Instagram and he said that you were being exposed. When I heard the news, I just wanted to check in and see if you were good."

"Well first of all, how many people know for it to be called news? Because if he told you, he probably told a million other people."

"Oh a lot of people know! He told me not too many people saw because no one screenshotted it and it was taken down quickly. So probably just your family and friends, no outsiders. But as far as knowing the situation…everyone and their mother knows bro. But never mind that. I just called to see if you were good."

"I am good man. I'm taking it one step at a time and I would appreciate it if people would step back and give me my privacy and let me heal from this fucked up situation."

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm intruding or-"

"No man I'm not talking about you. I'm talking in general. You know me and you always been cool. I appreciate you calling and checking on your homie. Thank you."

"No problem. We should hang some time."

"No, I mean, not no but just not right now. I'm going through a lot and I really need some space from everyone. I'm not tryna be mean it's just I really need some space. I don't feel like being a friend right now."

"Okay. No problem."

"I hope I don't sound too harsh. You know it's no bad blood between us. It's not you. It's me."

"Like I said, no problem. I understand. Take care D."

"Yeah, you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: April's Job_

April sat nervously at her desk awaiting the chaos. April screenshotted 6 pictures from Kita's Instagram page, snuck on her computer, and emailed those provocative photos to every male worker in the office. She was contemplating on whether she should follow what DJ said. After long thought, she decided to go through with it. She had been so caught up in their break up that she forgot what was happening outside of their personal situation. Suddenly, gasps and laughs filled the office. Co-workers running to other co-workers cubicle. April's boss came speed walking to her.

"April, where is your temp?! Kita?! Where is she?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well when she gets back, tell her she's fired! And tell her to come to my office to see me! ASAP!" April's boss turned around and sped walked around the office in disgust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hectic day at work, April decided to go to lunch with Mya at one of the bar and grilles close to the real estate agency building.

"Girl so you got her fired?" said Mya.

"Yes, DJ told me this morning."

"You know what that means right? Haha."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he still cares boo…"

"Oh please, he barely says anything to me while we're at home. He stays to himself."

"Yeah but it's like parents. They might yell at us and punish us but they still care and love us."

"You always have good points."

"Welp we're psych majors, we better know. You should be able to read yourself and these situations."

"I know but when it comes to me, I have a way of tricking my mind into believing otherwise. It's a conflict of interest." April pulled up outside the bar and grille.

"Speaking of conflict of interest, isn't that him in the bar and grille? With that black woman?" April quickly looked in shock. DJ was at a booth table with a chocolate woman.

"Did he tell you he was dating recently?" Mya look confused.

"No! He didn't tell me anything! When since he's dating? He could've told me…That's probably why he's been going on so many, quote on quote, business runs."

"Why so quickly? He just got out of a relationship with you. It hasn't even been a good six months yet. But I do understand why he wouldn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't he? We've known each other for so long!"

"Because he knows your still in love with him and if you found out that he moved on, it would hurt too badly."

"So you think he's moving on?"

"Well he's clearly on a date. He's smiling from ear to ear. Unfortunately April, he looks happy. Look at him." April began to form tears in her eyes.

"What are those papers they're looking at? All smiling and shit."

"I don't know I can't see." Mya looked again to see him cupping her hand and shaking it.

"Wait…..you know his dad said he might be moving back to L.A….what if those papers are housing lists?"

"Wait his dad said he was moving? Why is he moving? Is it because of that building?"

"No, it can't be. Grant took it."

"He is such a jerk. And you never thought of getting it back for him?"

"No, it didn't even cross my mind to do that."

"If I was you, I would've got that building back. There's no way in hell imma let a sucka take my man's shit."

"That's between them two with that petty stuff."

"Yeah but when somebody is attacking your man, it's between the three of you. But anyways back to this mess. I can't believe this dude is on a date. So what does he think he gonna do? Just bring her home one day with you in the house?"

"Oh hell no. That's not going to happen. I'm setting the rules right now. No females in my house or they're getting their ass beat. No, no, no."

"Well, if they're moving to Cali, you won't have to worry about it."

"Mya…don't play with me…" Tears began to fall from April's eyes.

"Aww no boo, please don't cry. It's going to be alright."

"No. Imma do the same thing. Imma move on. Let's see how he takes that."

"Now April, do not start acting on emotions. I know you're hurt right now but don't do nothing stupid."

"Mya, we're not together no matter. What do I have to lose in this? I already loss him. We're not together. There's no obligation, there's no cheating."

"You can still at least have a friendship or cordial relationship with each other. Look April, I want you to move on but don't cross the line."

"Why is everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do?! Ain't nobody telling him what to do! Look, he's on a damn date right now, fucking other people and here I am, still trying to be cordial and nice and thoughtful. Yeah I was wrong in the relationship, but forget that. Seeing this just gave me confirmation that we're really done so games on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Basketball Courts_

DJ promised to spend some time with Kye because he had been asking for these past months. Kye wanted to shoot some hoops so DJ agreed.

"Ohhh no! I'm killing you man haha!" Kye ran up to the hoop and dunked.

"I'm letting you win. It's called being respectful."

"Ohhhh stop making excuses. I won fair and square."

"Nope you got them trampoline shoes on, all that support underneath cheater."

"It ain't my fault you wore them cinderblocks."

"Get outta here haha." DJ and Kye walked to the gate and sat on the sideline bench.

"So how's school for you Kye?"

"I love the school. It's 10x's calmer than going to school in New York."

"What are your plans for after you graduate?"

"Well I plan on going to Truth or Morehouse. If I go to Truth, then I'll pursue psychology and if I go to Morehouse, I'll pursue pre-medicine."

"I thought you hated psychologists haha."

"Well I did until I met you. You're the first therapist that actually helped me. Thank you."

"Aw man you don't have to thank me. I enjoy helping people. That's why I chose psychology."

"You're really good at it. Why'd you get fired?"

"Life. Life got me fired. I actually have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"….Never mind man."

"Well can I tell you something?"

"Yeah man."

"Well I just want to tell you that I appreciate you and you're one of the best friends that I've ever had. You've become the big brother that I've never had. I love you bro." DJ was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"I – I love you too man. I'm glad that I can be here for you. Annnnnd now that you've said that, I kinda feel obligated now to tell you this. Ummm…"

"What is it?"

"Well I'm moving to California…for good…you're the first person I've told."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it over these past couple of months and I finally decided that I'm relocating. It's going to be a fresh start. It's too many memories here right now. I love Georgia but my blessings are in Cali."

"I'm so happy for you but…you're leaving? I mean…will I be able to visit you?"

"Of course! You can visit me anytime you feel like it. We can still skype and call each other. It's not like I'm just going to forget about you."

"You better not man haha."

"You have to promise me that when I leave, you keep up the good work, do what you love, and do what makes you happy above all alright?"

"For sure!"

"Damn, you remind me of my little brother…sooo bad man it's not even funny."

"Oh shoot, you got a little brother?! I didn't know that. Why you ain't ever say nothing? Can I meet him one of these days?"

"Umm no."

"Whatchu mean no?"

"He was killed when I was 19. He was a year younger than you at that time. That's mainly why you remind me of him so much."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't have asked."

"Nah it's okay. You didn't know."

(Flashback)

_July 2005_

_12:17 am_

_18 year old DJ lay sleep in his bed when he heard a knock on his window. He sat up and looked out the window. It was 15 year old Duron._

"_Bro, where you been?! I had to cover for you!" DJ whispered as he let Duron through the window._

"_Bruh I'm sorry. I was just having fun." Duron smirked as he stepped out of his shoes and shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed zoned out._

"_Umm you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm excellent…" DJ raised his eyebrow._

"_Did youuu….? Nigga nah. Did you…?"_

"_Did you what?" Duron smirked._

"_Did you DO it?" Duron smirked again._

"_Okay…I did."_

"_Oooooooo you little sneak freak! Haha that's what you was out doing. You know you can't hide nothing from me."_

"_I know but you CANNOT TELL MOM."_

"_D, why would I tell her that? I won't tell her nothing. I promise. Just like when I loss mine and you kept it."_

"_Okay good cuz I don't need my ass beat right now."_

"_What? You mean the beating I was about to get for covering your behind?"_

"_I'm sorry D. I won't come back late again. I promise."_

"_Alright and did you use protection? Please tell me you did?"_

"_Yeah I used protection. I'm not that stupid now. Uh uh. I can't be no daddy right now."_

_Yeah so be careful. I would rather you keep this at a one-time thing but since I can't control you, all I can tell you is to be careful and don't sling it everywhere. Have some self-control."_

"_Alright DAD sheesh!_

"_Eww don't even…"_

"_On a serious note, where do you think dad is?"_

"_Somewhere we're not. That's all I know."_

"_I can't believe he just never came back. Something is fishy."_

"_You know, I used to always tell him to leave mom and take us with him but he tried to deflect what I said every single time. He left when we needed him the most."_

"_Well I was young so I don't remember very clearly but didn't he beat mom?"_

"_That's what mom said but Aunt Kelis said it was a lie but yet he got jail time. I honestly don't know but I do know for SURE that she abused him. I don't know if you remember much but there was so many time where I witnessed him hurt, physically hurt. But back to the point, he just disappeared. Even though I'm angry with him, I can't help but miss him sometimes."_

"_Me too. We're lucky that we at least got each other." _

"_Your right. Always. You're the only one I know won't ever leave my side. That's truth!"_

"_Of course I won't. As each day passes, I'm starting to realize that you're my soul mate."_

"_Wait…what? How? We ain't a couple. Ew bro! Haha get outta her with that bullshit."_

"_Nah see soul mates can be anybody. It can be your mom, cousin, best friend, whoever. Soul mates aren't between intimate partners. Twin flames are when two people are intimate. Yes, I did my research. So technically, I think you're my soulmate. You gotta sleep on it and you'll get use to the term sooner or later."_

"_Ohhhhhkay? Well, that's new news. I never knew that. Just please don't say that in public haha. No one is going to understand."_

"_I'm not tryna be understood so anybody who got something to say can fight me."_

"_Goodbye! Haha you know you're not a fighter."_

"_Yeah I'm not but you are."_

"_You damn right and I won't ever hesitate to knock a nigga. You know better than anyone because I bust you up when you talk crispy."_

"_Yeah tell that to the knot on my shoulder ha."_

"_That's what you get. Keep ya hands out of my popsicles and you'll be alright."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After playing basketball with Kye, Deondre called and said he had a surprise for DJ at his hotel so DJ decided to drive there and take Kye with him.

"I'm so nervous for some reason. My stomach has butterflies."

"Man there's no need to be nervous. My dad does not bite…I mean…only with some people but you'll be okay haha. My dad is the dopest person I know. Trust me. You're going to love him."

"You sure he don't mind me coming?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's going to like you. Don't worry."

DJ pulled up to the Marriott.

_3 minutes later… _

DJ led Kye to his father's room. Room 507.

"Are you ready?" DJ put his hand on Kye's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." DJ knocked on the door. 10 seconds later, Deondre opened the door.

"Ayeee! C'mon in!" DJ and Kye walked in.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone. This is my friend, Kye. He's a former client of mine." Deondre smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey man, nice to meet you. My son mentioned you before. He says you're a great kid."

"Aw well he's great too. I'm so happy to meet you. It's a pleasure."

"I'm happy you're here. If you're wondering about how I am as a person, I'm him times 10 haha."

"No but I'm better haha." DJ butted in. Deondre laughed and then put on a straight face.

"In your dreams. The original is always better. I made you. How you gonna be better than me?"

"Because I'm the younger version." DJ smirked.

"Ooooo you got jokes! Please boy, you damn near 30. I'm just 48, calm your nipples."

"48 going on 21 haha."

"Yeah because you know I still got it. Daddy's got a new bag!"

"I can't with you haha."

"That's why everybody be thinking we brothers when we go out. Women be coming up to us tryna take both of us home."

"My friends thought you were my brother at first too."

"Yeah because I'm still poppin. See that's what happens when you don't have a female dog barking in ya ear all the time."

"Aaaah no you didn'ttttttt hahahahahaha!"

"Hey, am I lying tho? I tell no lies."

"He really don't. My dad is a Pisces. He is so intuitive, it's creepy. Everything he says, turns out to be true. It's trippy. Seriously." DJ said to Kye.

"OH so the surprise! Soo I have somebody here to see you." Deondre smirked.

"Who?" DJ looked around the king size suite.

"Come on out sis!" Deondre called out to the bathroom. Suddenly, a brown skinned woman came out the bathroom. She had luscious locks and looked like Deondre.

"Aunt Kelis!" DJ ran over to her and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my goodness! You've grown up so much! I've missed you!" Auntie Kelis grabbed his face.

"I missed you too! I'm so glad you're here! Kye, this is my Auntie Kelis. Aunt Kelis, this is my friend, Kye. My aunt Kelis is THE homie. She's been with me through everything! I mean…EVERYTHING."

"Nice to meet you sweety!" Aunt Kelis hugged Kye.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"So auntie, what brings you into town?" said DJ.

"Well I promised your dad I'd visit him when I take my vacation from work so I'm here!"

"Oooo we got so much to talk about."

"I can't wait to hear!"

"Well damn, me and Kye might as well get our recliners and popcorn and enjoy because we're not needed anymore. I knew that once you two get together, it's a wrap." Deondre scratched his head.

"That is not true! Haha!" Aunt Kelis sat down and pulled DJ to sit down with her.

"Dad, imma talk to Auntie for a little while. You and Kye can go eat or something. Kye, you don't mind going with my dad for a while?" said DJ.

"Oh no. I don't mind." Kye nervously smiled.

"Okay good. Have fun and dad…do not roast him yet. You didn't know him long enough to do that yet…"

"I ain't gonna get em'. Don't worry haha." Deondre looked at Kye and started to laugh.

"Dad, seriously. Do not do it! Haha!"

"I'm not gonna do it. I'm just laughing at how uncomfortable he looks. What? You gotta poop Kye?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kye smiled.

"You sure because if not, you don't have to go. You could sit here and do nothing and have them two talk your head off."

Ummmm nah. I'd rather go with you. Let's go."

"Alright. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we can go eat. D, we about to go eat." Deondre said as he opened the door.

"Alright."

(Flashback)

_DJ's 8__th__ birthday: After the chaos_

_DJ lay on his side in the hospital bed, motionless. He zoned out, staring at his iv, re-visualizing the attack over again. Aunt Kelis sat on his bedside while Duron lay asleep on the chair by the window. She caressed DJ's head gently. The room was filled with silence until suddenly, DJ spoke._

"_Auntie?"_

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

"…_When is my dad coming?"_

"_Baby I don't know but he should be here soon okay? He should be here soon."_

"_Why did the man do that to me? I'm a good kid. I'm not a bad kid. Why?"_

"_Because sweety, some people are just plain evil. They don't have to have a reason. They just do evil things because they work for the devil. And it's not because of you. What they did, does not mean you did something wrong. The devil loves to send people after children of God. You're a child of God and no weapon formed against you shall prosper."_

"_I think my dad killed him. He was laid out on the ground. Is he going to go to jail?"_

"_No baby, your dad didn't kill him. He knocked him out. And no he's not going to jail, but that bad guy is."_

"_How long is he gonna be in there?"_

"_For a veryyy long time."_

"_Can we go visit him?"_

"_WHY on earth would you want to go visit that man?"_

"_So I can change him into good. If we go and we be nice to him, then he might be nice back. Then he'll be a good man. Then all the evil will leave."_

"_No, you're wrong sweetheart. You can't change anybody."_

"_My dad said that sometimes you can love the bad out of people. I think that's why he still tries to love my mommy even though she does bad things to him."_

"_Loving someone even when they do you wrong is God-like. Does the devil like when you're God-like? No. Everything happens for a reason. Usually to make us stronger or to teach us lessons. In your case, this made you stronger."_

"_Really? I am?"_

"_Yes. You're stronger than the average. Just like your father."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Cheesecake Factory_

Kye nervously ate as he sat across from Deondre.

"How's your burger Kye?" said Deondre as he bit his fork full of chicken alfredo.

"It's excellent. It's soo good."

"I'm glad you like it. How's school?"

"School is great. I told DJ that I like school down here better than in New York. It's very fast and hectic up there but down here is so calm and peaceful to me."

"Georgia does have a peace to it. You're right. I reside in Los Angeles. I feel the same way you do when I come here. And New York? Sheesh it's fast! I know exactly what you're talking about. I lived there a few years while schooling."

"I loved it! But I got homesick after a while. Did you ever get homesick?"

"Surprisingly, no. I don't miss home at all."

"Geez. Was it that bad?"

"Yeah. Have you ever felt like you didn't belong in a family or a situation or an environment? Like you're just not meant to be there. You're not supposed to be there. In my household at home, my step dad isn't mean, he just never took the time to get to know me. My mother is so detached from me. Neither one of them really cares but yet they want to control me."

"I know how you feel. As a parent, I can tell you that I feel for you because I used to be with someone who treated my kids like shit. As a child, you can only do but so much you know? And you can't pick your parents. I can tell you're a great kid. You have a lot of dreams and aspirations and you have a huge light about you. Your future and your light is just too big for their minds and that environment and it's not your fault. There is nothing wrong with you."

That's the first time I wasn't shamed for being too bright. Wow…"

"Well you're going to be uplifted if you're around me. And if you don't mind me asking…where's your father?"

"Well…all I know is that he doesn't know I exist."

"Wait…how is that possible?"

"She didn't tell him she was pregnant because she didn't know if the baby was his."

"Wow really? That's crazy man. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry. One day imma find him and me and him are gonna have a long conversation about how she affected us with her decisions."

"Haha I wish you luck in doing so. I really hope you find him because he's missing out on an amazing young man right now and he doesn't even know it."

"Wow…Thank you…" Deondre grabbed Kye's hand and shook it. Instantly, Kye's nervousness went out the window. He felt a since of comfort and excitement fall over him. Suddenly, he had a lot to say.

"Thank you so much for this talk. I realllyy appreciate it!"

"No problem man. Anytime."

"So you own a couple of restaurants?"

"Yeah I got two as of now. Working on my third. I should make my third one down here."

"That's a great idea! So when you and DJ are in Cali, I can have a part of you guys down here with me."

"Well DJ lives down here. He just visits me sometimes. And plus he has a business he's starting there."

"Oh well he told me today that he's moving there for good."

"Really? Oh my goodness! Good for him! He told me he had to tell me something but he never got to tell me what it was. I'm ecstatic! That's really good for him. He's doing what's best for him. You make sure you do the same. No matter what anyone says. If God is trying to send you don a certain path, you listen and follow his directions. You might lose some people on the way. You might even have to give up some things dear to you but it's worth it in the end. Trust me."

_Meanwhile back at the hotel…_

"Wow I've missed a lot! One thing I know for sure is that I do not like that girl April. Please don't get back with her nephew." Said Aunt Kelis.

"I won't. At least not for now."

"At least not for now?! Uh uh! Not evaaa! She crossed the line more than 20 times since ya'll been together. The line she just recently crossed should be the LAST one. If you get back with her and she crosses another line, she's going to ruin you."

"She can't ruin me. She can hurt me but she can't ruin me. She doesn't have that type of power over me. And yes, at least for now. I don't know what my future holds. I told my father that I might reconsider, not get together but reconsider getting back with her only IF she changes."

"Do not wait until she changes. Don't wait on her. You go on with your life and if she's supposed to be there, some way, she'll catch up and be there."

"You're right. Well I'm moving to Cali for good."

"Aaah! Are you serious?! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for you! Your dad told me about your business. I'm so proud of you!"

'Thank you! I'm so ready to start fresh. I've been meeting with interior designers and promoters and it's coming a long great!"

"Will I be invited to the opening?"

'Of course you will! What kind of question is that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that evening…_

_DJ's House…_

_DJ: Did U drop Kye off yet? 203 Sylvania Avenue?_

_Seen at 7:21 pm_

_Dad: Yeah he's home safely. I dropped him off about 30 mins ago. Your aunt just left my room. She's staying at the same hotel._

_Seen at 7:25 pm_

_DJ: KK. Thank U. Come over tmrw._

_Seen at 7:27 pm_

_Dad: What time?_

_Seen at 7:28 pm_

_DJ: Come over in the morning. Uncle Nate bday party tmrw in the afternoon._

_Dad: Ok. I'll be there._

_Seen at 7:30 pm_

DJ laid his phone on the living room table and noticed a big box by the front door. He went to the box, grabbed it and sat it on the living room table.

He read: "_To DJ Williams…From: Lorraine Hawkins" _As soon as he read "Lorraine Hawkins", he froze. Why is his Aunt LoLo sending him things? And what is it? DJ took his key and cut the plastic seal on the box. He took a deep breath in and out and opened the flaps of the box. DJ froze as he stared at the blanket, a batman blanket. He held up the blanket and tears filled his eyes. Angry swept all through him.

"THIS bitch…" DJ fell out of his trance and quickly ran to the kitchen to get a lighter and a garbage can. He took those things and the blanket out on the patio. He placed the blanket in the garbage and set it on fire. He placed a patio chair in front of the can, sat, and watched it burn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next morning…_

"Dad, you want some coffee?" said DJ as he sat next to Deondre at the dining room table.

"Oh no. I'm good. I already had some green tea this morning. I don't need to double the caffeine."

"Okay."

"You alright? You seem a little down this morning." DJ was silent.

"If you need to talk. I'm here." DJ looked at his lap and shook his head.

"I'm not okay. I'm not alright."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have something to tell you. It's bothering me. I couldn't even sleep last night."

"Tell me. What's up?"

"So last night, I come home and I notice a package by my door. I grab it and it's for me but from Aunt LoLo. I open the box and…"

'What was in the box?"

"Dad…the blanket that I was assaulted on…was in that box. Do you remember the batman bed spread you bought me?"

"NO she didn't…..uh uhhhhh NO she did NOT."

"YES she DID. She mailed me my blanket. I went and burned it."

"Why in the world would she do that?!"

"To hurt me. That's all."

"That's something your mother would do."

"That's something that Lorraine would do too. There's something else I gotta tell you. I didn't get to tell you because you weren't around."

"What is it?"

"I think she poisoned me when I was 17. I know she did."

"WHAT?!"

(Flashback)

_17 year old DJ walked into the living room after school to catch his Aunt LoLo sitting on the catch with a platter of cookies. She stood up when he entered the room._

"_Umm are you waiting for my mom? She's not here right now so…"_

"_I know that boy. I'm not here for her. I'm here to give you this. I made you a platter of cookies. I'm not here to argue, just wanna do something nice."_

"_Why? You're never nice especially to me so why are you making me stuff?"_

"_Because I want too. Can your aunt do something nice and make up for it? We gotta start somewhere."_

"_How I know that's not a bomb you holding?"_

"_Haha it's not a bomb. Trust me. I really genuinely was just thinking about you and I decided to bake you some cookies. Seriously. I want you to take these and enjoy them."_

"_Oookay well thank you."_

"_You're welcome and tell your mother that I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days."_

"_Okay I will."_

"_See you later then." Lorraine left. DJ opened the clear wrap from the platter and grabbed 2 cookies and gobbled them down. Next thing you know, he was on his fourth, then his fifth, then his sixth cookie._

_15 minutes later…_

_DJ laid on the couch when he felt a sharp pain jab his stomach._

"_OW! What the hell was that?!" DJ looked at his stomach and held it. 2 seconds later, a sharp pain hit his stomach again followed by another dagger of pain and another. DJ sat up and bent in agony. DJ broke out in a cold sweat and his heart raced faster and faster. After 20 minutes of this agonizing pain, he called his mother at work. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom, please come home…I don't know what's wrong with me!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Aunt Lorraine…I think she poisoned me…I know she poisoned me."_

"_What?"_

"_The cookies she brought over…she poisoned me. Just come home."_

"_Why would my sister poison you?! She would never do that!" Before DJ could speak, vomit shot up from his stomach out his mouth. DJ wiped his mouth with his shirt and picked the phone back up._

"_She did…."_

Deondre sat stunned by what DJ just told him.

"I'm soooooo sorry you had to go through that. You know if I was there I would've-"

"I know. You would've protected me. I know."

"No, seriously. I mean that."

"Yeah, yeah I know." DJ stood up and walked out the dining room. Deondre followed.

"…Are you still angry with me? I thought you forgave me for it…"

"…I just don't wanna keep hearing about how you would've did this, you would've did that! It's pointless because you can't go back in time and change it. You can't magically go back and be there for me! So could you please stop telling me what you would've done when I tell you something because it's never going to happen and it's not going to change how I feel or the fact that it did happen!"

"Well what do you want me to say, D? I don't know what else to say! All I can do is apologize for the people who wronged you while I was gone and tell you what I would've done! I'm playing catch up here! Lord knows I'm trying my absolute best to make up for lost time."

"You disappeared during a time when I needed you the most. It's going to be very hard to make up for all of that time."

"Well what am I doing right now? What have I been doing? I'm trying as we speak."

"I know you are…"

"Okay so why tell me about something that happened back then, then get angry at me all over again after the fact that you forgave me? I told you the situation! When you tell me stuff like what you just revealed, all it makes me think about is what I could've done as a father if I WAS THERE. That's all I can think about when you tell me some vile shit like that. You think I wanted those things to happen to you? My heart breaks all over again every time you tell me about something that happened and I couldn't be there to protect you! You'll understand when you have kids. As a father, do you know HOW MUCH PAIN it brought me and still brings me to know that you were helpless and vulnerable and scared and I couldn't get a hold of you? I had to hope that you were okay? To know that my son was killed and I didn't even get to say goodbye?! Breaks my heart to pieces. That's why I keep saying I would've." DJ was silent.

"You're still angry with me…okay. I won't say it no more."

"Okay well I'll see you at Uncle Nate's house at 6. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Yeah. Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Grant's House_

"Zeke got arrested?! What the fuck?" Kita yelled.

"Yes, for credit fraud. He was probably set up by DJ."

"Well look, I just got fired. It's starting to look like our karma is catching up to us and I'm not liking it and I don't want to go to jail so you're on your own."

"What?! You can't just back out now! We said we were in this as a team!"

"Forget that team! Look, me and Kev are moving to New York. We don't want no parts in this no more. It's starting to become foolish! When you really think about, you trying to get revenge on people you had beef with 8 damn years ago and it's putting a toll on our friends. Zeke don't got shit to do with you and DJ's rift but yet he's the one in jail looking at a year or two! This don't make no sense!"

"Look you can't just leave me hanging. I need ya'll!"

"We're grown ass adults jeopardizing other adults! I don't even know them! They never did anything to me but yet I'm causing them harm?! The leaked pictures was what topped the cake for me but I didn't say nothing then. The truth hurts. She's in love with a man and that man isn't you and it probably won't ever be you after this. I just came here because I was worried about Zeke but now that I know where he is, I'm out. Grant, I wish you the best but you have to stop. If you don't you'll be Zeke's cellmate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Vivian's House_

"Sis, I'm so glad you're here girl!" Vivian hugged Lorraine.

"Girl I know honey! It's been a minute! How's James?"

"Oh he's grand! We're getting remarried soon so it's good over here girl!"

"That's good! Am I invited?"

"You know you invited child, stop playing with me haha."

"So it's Mr. albino's birthday today…"

"Who? Our brother Nate?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mhmm girl I done forgot. I don't keep up with his phoney ass."

"Phoney? Uh uh girl spill the tea."

"He's more over there with the Williams' then the Hawkins' but that's none of my business."

"Oh really? I bet you it's that level headed heffa he's married to that brain washed him."

"You think so? You think it's Jackie?"

"Yeah! You told me she didn't hesitate when you asked if DJ could stay with them."

"Yup and I ain't lying. She act like she's his mother."

"Yeah because she ain't have none of her own."

"Yeah either he couldn't get up or she had issues. I don't know but that's none of my business."

"It sure ain't child. And Deondre and his block head ass is back. Why the hell is he here?!"

"To try to be the dad he wish he could've been back then. He's such a sorry mofo. That's why he couldn't get the job done. If I even breathe the wrong way around James, he'll put me together. Dre? Pleaseeeee! He'd probably kiss my fucking feet."

"He never been the type of dude to have a back bone so I'm not surprised."

"And now he's trying to get DJ under his wing as if he can make up all that time girl. Like it's too late. Give it up baby."

"He ain't gonna give it up. You know he kinda slow from you hitting him upside his head all the time."

"Look haha. He deserved it. Always working my nerves. Tiring me out. I'm glad it's over though! I am happier than ever and Stella's got her groove back!"

"Ooooo girl! I know that's right! Tell me about James."

"Well…he's definitely not a Dre. That's a plus! Girl he's just as fine as all get out. He has a construction business so you know the coins are coming in! He takes me everywhere, he buys me things, and the pipe is great. Everything is great! It's just us and I'm on cloud nine."

"I'm so happy for you sis! You deserve it. After all the abuse and turmoil you've endured. I'm happy that you've found a man who treats you right, gives you attention, spoils you and makes you a priority. Dre could never do HALF of what James does. That's the type of man you need in your life. He's a keeper."

(Flashback)

_San Diego Music Studios_

_Deondre mopped the hallway floors of the studio while listening to music on his radio. Suddenly, a woman tapped his shoulder._

"_Excuse me Sir?"_

"_Ohhh! Whoa you scared me." Deondre leaned his mop against the wall._

"_I'm sorry to startle you. I didn't mean to. I'm trying to leave and all of the doors are locked. Can you open the door down stairs for me?" Deondre and Vivian gazed at each other._

"_Oh. Sure! Yeah lemme get my keys. And I'm Deondre by the way. Deondre Williams."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Vivian Hawkins. It's a pleasure." They shook hands._

"_Are you from around here?"_

"_No, I'm from Los Angeles, not San Diego. What about you?"_

"_I'm from Los Angeles as well. That's where I'm residing."_

"_Hmm I'm surprised I've never seen you around before."_

"_You probably have but just never paid attention. I'm not your type of guy anyway."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean haha."_

"_No I don't. Inform me."_

"_Well lemme put it like this. I'm a little too basic for your liking."_

"_Don't judge me."_

"_I'm not judging. Weren't you just screaming to your producer boyfriend about how you want to go on another vacation and how you need more diamonds?"_

"_Uhh okay. Well damn. Someone needs to stop intruding."_

"_I wasn't intruding. You were just loud. Then, you threw your fur jacket on the floor and told your boyfriend that he acts just as broke as the janitor…which is me." Said Deondre as they walked downstairs._

"_Did I say that?"_

"_Yes you did."_

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was you."_

"_It shouldn't matter if it was me or not."_

"_Look, can I make it up to you?"_

"_No, you don't owe me anything. You don't know me and I don't know you. You don't have to do anything for me. I'm okay."_

"_I insist. How about we go to lunch tomorrow?"_

"_Hmmm I don't know haha. I'm kinda broke right so I might not be able to afford it." Deondre mocked._

"_Oh c'mon! I'm sorry okay? It was wrong of me."_

"_I accept your apology."_

"_Okay so now will you accept my offer?"_

"_I don't think your fiancée would be too pleased with that. No thanks. But thank you for being thoughtful." Deondre walked over to the door and unlocked it. He held the door wide open for her. She walked outside and turned around._

"_You might wanna hurry up and get home. Someone might steal your Porsche. It's dark out."_

"_Okay well you have a good night, David…right?" Deondre rolled his eyes and laughed._

"_Yep that's me."_

"_Really? I got it right?"_

"_No, but it was nice guess."_

"_I'm sorry. What is it?"_

"_Deoonndree."_

"_Right. Deondre."_

"_Hey, what type of shoes are those? They're nice."_

"_Oh! These? They're Gucci." Deondre laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"_

"_Goodnight…Vivian…right?"_

"_Ohh so we got a wise guy? I see what you trying to say. Goodnight!"_

"_Goodnight Vivian."_

_4 years later…_

_Location: Hospital~ Maternity Ward~ Labor and Delivery_

"_Aaaah!" Vivian squealed as she pushed in labor. _

"_Baby, you're almost there. Push!" said Deondre as he held her hand._

"_The shoulders are out! One last push! Push!" The doctor instructed. Vivian pushed down and Baby DJ slid right out. Baby DJ wailed as the doctor suctioned his nose and wiped him off._

"_Congratulations on your baby boy!" said the doctor. Vivian and Deondre smiled._

"_So dad is going to cut the cord." The doctor walked baby DJ up to him and instructed him where to cut. With one snip, the umbilical cord detached. The doctor wrapped him up and handed Vivian her baby._

"_I can't believe he's here." Vivian cooed._

"_Me either." Deondre rubbed the baby's temple._

"_He has your big head and your lips."_

"_Haha oh wow! Wait a minute…he kinda does." They both laughed. _

"_Welcome to the world, DJ Williams."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Dr. Palmer's Office_

"I need you to get her back. This is your chance. You love her don't you?"

"Yes I love her." Grant sighed.

"Well get her. She told me that thug has moved on. This is your chance to win her heart. C'mon! I'm rooting for the underdog."

"You sure you don't have any other motives?"

"When since you care? All those times you've came in here and we've discussed our plan to take him down together? If I have motives, it shouldn't worry you."

"You're right."

"Okay so go get her! Take her to lunch! Do something before you miss your chance!"

"Okay I will, just give me until the day after next."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: April and DJ's house_

While DJ upstairs getting dressed, April stayed downstairs and cleaned the kitchen. Suddenly, the phone rang. She ran in the foyer to answer it.

"Hello? This is April Williams speaking." A woman answered.

"Hi! I'm calling for DJ Williams? Is he home right now?"

"Umm I'm sorry, who is this?"

"I'm Milana. I'm DJ's business partner. I'm calling to inform him about the next meeting about IATT."

"Wait hol up…partner?!"

"I think you misheard what I said ma'am. I meant I'm his business-"

"What's IATT? What is that?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I cannot disclose that information with you at this time. This is a confidential project."

"What?! Look, I'm his wife so I need to know!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I'm following specific orders from Mr. Williams."

"Look bitch. Don't you EVER call my house again! Understood?!" April slammed the phone down. DJ came jogging downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?! Who was on the phone?!"

"Milana…hm…that's her name right?"

"Wait a minute…she said her name was Milana? Did she just call?"

"Yup" DJ froze in fury.

"April…what did you tell her? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?"

"I called her a bitch and told her to never call my house again. That's what I said."

"APRIL NO!"

"What you mean no?!"

"APRIL…why did you do that?!"

"We may not be together but I'm not having no hoes calling my house!"

"Hoes?! What are you talking about?!"

"Milana huh?! Is that the same bitch you were all giggly and smiley with at that restaurant the other day huh?! You fucking her? HUH?! Here I am constantly thinking about you and you already moved on!"

"Wow okay. Is this what this is about? APRIL. I'M NOT SEEING HER. SHE'S MY INTERIOR DESIGNER! WE WE'RE DISCUSSING HER DESIGNS THAT SHE CAME UP WITH FOR MY BUSINESS PLACE. I WAS SMILING BECAUSE I FINALIZED MY DECISION SO SHE AND HER TEAM CAN START DESIGNING IT FOR IT'S OPENING IN TWO MONTHS. I TOLD HER TO CALL ME WHEN SHE HAD INFO ON THE NEXT MEETING. NOW, I HAVE TO CALL HER AND APOLOGIZE BECAUSE MY EX WANTS TO ACT LIKE A JEALOUS BROAD."

"RIGHT! LIKE I'M SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT BUILDING ANYMORE. GRANT TOOK IT."

"Well baby you thought wrong. I have it and I'm moving to Los Angeles and FOR GOOD. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"How'd you even get it?! Did Milana buy it for you?"

"That's none of your business who bought it but I'll tell you this. Someone sacrificed for me. That's how I got it. We're not together anymore so that means my business is my business and yours is yours. I respect your calls and you respect mine. When somebody calls me and ask for me, you give me the phone. If I'm not home, let them leave a message. Don't ever disrespect my co-workers like that. It's unprofessional on my part and they don't deserve that. So cut the bullshit."

"You're not going to talk to me like I'm a child!"

"Whatever April. Respect my co-workers and respect my privacy. That's all I ask. I would hope that you're adult enough to do that."

"And I would hope that your man enough to keep your hoes on a leash." DJ turned around.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Nevermind…Imma let you have that one. I gotta go. I need to be somewhere." DJ rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Uncle Nate and Aunt Jackie's House_

_Nate's 52__nd__ Birthday Party_

Their house was packed from front to back with family, friends, co-workers, and neighbors. The house filled with the aroma of Aunt Jackie's famous fried chicken and the noises of laughter, chatter, and music. DJ arrived shortly Nate blew out his candles and food was just served.

"Happy birthday!" said DJ as he tapped Uncle Nate and Aunt Jackie's shoulder. They turned around and grinned.

"Aww thank you nephew!" Uncle Nate embraced him in a hug. Aunt Jackie hugged him also.

"I'll be back. I have to check on this chicken." Said Aunt Jackie. She made her way to the kitchen.

"So I have a birthday gift for you." DJ held up a big Louis Vuitton bag.

"Whoaa man! Louie Vuitton?! Ayeee thank you! You trying to have me stunt like you huh?"

"Yes Sir! Haha! Hey, did my dad come yet or nah?" said DJ as he looked around.

"Uh uh he's not here yet."

"Okay thanks." DJ hoped that he didn't truly upset his dad. Especially to the point where he wouldn't even show up.

"Oh! Wait a minute. There he is right there! Aye man!" Uncle Nate called out. Like clockwork, Deondre walked in the front door and approached Uncle Nate and DJ.

"Hey guys. Happy happy birthday Nate!" said Deondre as he handed Uncle Nate a birthday gift.

"Thank you amigo! Thank you."

"I see those grays playing peak a boo brotha. 52. You getting up there man!"

"Haha yeah. That hairline of yours getting up there too!" Deondre and Nate laughed hysterically. So much that they leaned on each other for support.

"Imma stop there because I don't want to kill you on ya birthday."

"Bruh I gotta enough meat on me. It's alright! Haha! Aye man! You want something to drink?"

"Oh! Not right now. I might catch one later on. Thanks."

"Okay well I'll be back. I gotta check on the steaks. I left em on the grill."

"Oh okay. Cool bro." Once Uncle Nate left, Deondre headed towards Aunt Jackie but DJ stopped him in his tracks.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you're not even saying two words."

"I said hey to you."

"Yeah but you're acting like there's an issue."

"There is no issue."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Dad, if it's what I said earlier, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I told you, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay. Now. Let me go and greet your Aunt Jackie."

"You're not okay. I know you're not okay."

"I don't care what you say. I'm alright. Now go and enjoy yourself." Deondre walked towards the back. DJ sat on the couch by the living room window and something caught his eye. Familiar voices were talking in the front yard. DJ squinted out the window and to his surprise, Aunt LoLo, Vivian, and her fiancée, James were all in the front yard walking up to the front door. DJ jumped up and dodged through the crowd to find his father. He had to get himself and his dad out of there before Uncle Nate's birthday party ends in flames.

"DAD!" DJ called shoving through people. He finally found Deondre in the backyard with Uncle Nate and Aunt Jackie. DJ squeezed through the slide door leading to the patio, hopped over the patio railing and ran over to Deondre.

"Dad! We gotta go like NOW."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Vivian, her douche bag man, and Lorraine is HERE." Deondre's face twisted in disgust and anger. Uncle Nate and Aunt Jackie stood up in shock.

"What are they doing here?!" Aunt Jackie yelled.

"They're not supposed to be here!" Uncle Nate thundered.

"Dad, let's go because if them niggas try us or touch you, I'm killing somebody and I don't need a charge right now!"

"Shit, me too!" said Deondre.

"They're COMING."

"Look, don't try to fight because if they touch you, it's murder she wrote up in here. Say what you gotta say and no physical unless you have to." Suddenly, Aunt Lorraine, Vivian, and James walked outside on the patio and towards where they were. Deondre and DJ got in stance and braced themselves. Deondre slightly backed DJ up with his right arm and hand.

"So we couldn't get an invite little brother?" Vivian said as she and the others approached them.

"No. You're not supposed to be here and you know we don't rock like that! Get out!" Uncle Nate yelled. Party guests started to come outside to see what was going on.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that you're sisters wasn't invited but my ex and his no good son was?"

"Don't you dare disrespect them! Not here! Not today and not ever!"

"You know what? You are such a sorry excuse of a brother. How could you be chilling with the man who put me through abuse all those years?"

"Now Vivian? C'mon. We allll know that was a lie. The gig is up. Let that weak ass story go. What I do know is that it was the other way around."

"Oh please! Did sorry ass Deondre brainwash you with those lies? And did your old, hagged out wife help you believe that lie?"

"STOP!" Deondre thundered. Uncle Nate stepped back trying to contain himself. Deondre stepped up.

"Oh so now this faggot wanna speak?" Aunt Lorraine scolded. Vivian laughed.

"Shut your WEAK and ILLITERATE ass up! I should rip you limb by limb for poisoning my son! What you forgot about that?! SAY SOMETHING! I'll rip ya fucking head off if you step to me again! Now fall ya fat ass back!" Deondre roared as veins popped out of his neck. Everybody got quiet. Somebody even turned the music off! You could hear a pin drop out there. "Now back to you…years later and you still on my neck?" Deondre stepped in front of Vivian not giving two cares if James was standing a foot away from him.

"On ya neck? Boy bye! You wish!"

"You're still bothered and miserable and evil. Don't you ever get tired? Oh I forgot. The devil NEVER gets tired."

"You're so angry and jealous that I moved on and didn't give a fuck. Are you mad that you were left in the dust to rot? Huh?"

"The only thing that's rotten is your soul and trust me, I'm smart enough and my eyes are clear enough now to confidently say that I would NEVER EVER want somebody as twisted, evil, nasty, sad, hurt, and CHILDISH as you EVER again. All of the things you put me through?! I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I wouldn't even wish it on YOU."

"Ohhhhh so now you're the victim?! Hahahahaha! Really?"

"Nah. I'm not a victim. I'm a survivor. I'm a survivor of your lies. I'm a survivor of your degrading. I'm a survivor of your anger. I'm a survivor of your evilness. I'm a survivor of YOU. And anybody who can survive you is built of steel because Lord knows, you've even frightened demons!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!"

"Oooo did I push a button satan?"

"Vivian it's over." DJ butted in. "Stop with the lies once and for all." DJ stood shaking, trying to hold back his anger.

"Last time I checked, you got my son killed so NOTHING FROM YOUR MOUTH IS VALID."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT MY BROTHER!" DJ got teary eyed.

"Oooo DID I push a button satan?"

"Heffer, don't do it! I am warning you. I'm not playing games with you. I am SICK and TIRED of you! It's over Vivian! Stop with the fronting! I tried for so long to contain myself just because of the mere fact that you're my mother! You know what you did! And then on top of that, your stupid, punk ass sister wanna be your minion and follow the leader!" DJ looked at Aunt LoLo and stepped to her. "AND YOU! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU WAS DOING SOMETHING WHEN YOU MAILED ME THAT BLANKET BITCH?!" Vivian tried to grab his arm but he pulled away. "NO! Don't ever touch me! You know all the times I saw my dad physically hurt because you done threw glassware at his feet or punched him or threw BOILING HOT WATER ON HIM?! You don't remember that?! That don't ring a bell?! Huh?! The time you pushed him down the stairs?! Huh?! You don't remember that?! How about the time you beat him out of his sleep for simply not being in the mood to fuck you?!"

"YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS BULLSHIT!"

"OH YES YOU ARE! YOU NOT GONNA WALK OUT AGAIN! YOU ALREADY DID THAT TO ME A THOUSAND TIMES!"

"STOP!"

"OH SO NOW YOU CAN'T TAKE IT? HOW IT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" James grabbed DJ's arm.

"You better back away from her nigga. YOU don't know who you messing with." DJ looked at James' hand that was gripping his right arm and looked back up at him. DJ impulsively took his left fist and swung at James, landing a hard one on James' eye. Chaos erupted. Vivian and Lorraine tried to pull James from DJ. The crowd gathered around the fight gasping and yelling.

"YOU BITCH! YOU THE ONE PUT THEM CAMERAS IN MY HOUSE! IMMA KILL YOU!" DJ swung, fist connecting to James' jaw. Deondre jumped in between when James' swung and caught DJ's lip.

"OH HELL NO! GET THE FUCK OFF MY SON!" Deondre pushed DJ back and swung a left hook, a right hook, and then a knee to the gut. Then he followed with an uppercut, making James fall back on one of the picnic tables. James' grabbed Deondre's throat and slammed him over now on top of him. Uncle Nate and two other men held DJ back as he tried to fight out of their restraint.

"Get ya hands of my dad! NO! Let me go!" DJ screamed. Deondre pressed in James' eye and he immediately took his hands from around his throat. Deondre pinned him and continued to give him continuous right jabs, knocking James clean out. Four men grabbed Deondre by the waist and arms to get him off of James'. While Deondre and DJ were being escorted into the house, James regained consciousness.

"Are you okay baby?" said Vivian as she caressed James' face.

"Yeah babe. I'm alright. I'm alright."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"No…don't do that. I don't want you in jail. I got something for him."

"Ya'll better get off my property before I call the cops!" yelled Uncle Nate from the patio slide door.

"Come on babe. Let's go." Vivian and Lorraine helped James off the property.

_Meanwhile inside the house…_

DJ and Deondre sat in the living. DJ held a zip lock bag with an ice cube in it to his lip. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nate came back in from saying goodbye to their guests.

"Jackie…Nate…I'm sooo sorry that we ruined your party. I am so sorry!" Deondre shook his head.

"It's alright Dre. You don't have to apologize. It wasn't neither one of ya'll fault. Just think about this as the most historic birthday party for having the most family enemies in the same vicinity at the same damn time haha." Everyone laughed.

"We'll make up to you guys. I promise. It was unfortunate but ass had to be beat."

"We understand sweety. They the ones rolled up in here like animals." Aunt Jackie laughed.

"What a birthday!" Uncle Nate shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night…_

_Deondre's Hotel Room_

DJ decided to check up on his dad after the brawl. He seemed really upset and was barely talking which is unlike him even when the worst happens.

Deondre sat at the front of his bed while DJ stood at the door.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Dad you are NOT okay. It's okay to cry." Deondre's eyes began to fill with water and suddenly, a single tear finally fell. DJ walked over to him and hugged him. Once DJ did that, he let it all out. Every tear from years ago to present time began to fall out his eyes. DJ held on tight.

"You've been lying to me since I was a child. Do you know how many times I've heard and seen you cry? After you told me you were okay? That day mom cut your feet with glassware, you told me you were okay but your whole body trembled with fear. That night she burned you with the water and you told me you were fine and then sent me to bed, I stood by the door after I closed it and I heard you cry and say how you felt like dying. You don't have to keep lying to me and yourself. You don't have to hold it in anymore. You don't have to be strong for ME anymore. Be strong for yourself now. I'm not that little boy anymore. I'm a man now and I can handle it. I've heard you cry a million times before and this time just made the millionth and one."

"I didn't want to put all that on you. You were too young to handle all of that. I didn't know you knew." Deondre sobbed.

"Well I kept some things to myself too. Dad, I saw everything. I was waiting for the day that you would finally break in front of me and Duron but you never did. You're THE strongest person I know. Out of everyone I know in this world, the strongest person I know is you and that's FACT. When you get boiling hot water thrown on you and all you do is mumble so you won't scare your kids, that's some gangsta shit! I don't know anybody who could do that. I can't even do that. A speck of grease pop on me while I'm frying chicken and I'm screaming." Deondre wiped his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Now, let's try this again. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm okay now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next day…_

_Dr. Palmer: Sweetheart, I'm so glad that he asked you out to lunch. You're single. What do you have to lose? Do whatever you want. He's moved on. So should you. Love you princess."_

_Seen at 1:14 pm_

_April: Thanks dad. _

April read her dad's text before walking into the bar. Grant greeted her with a smile.

"Hi April. You look beautiful as always." Said Grant as he help her up on the stool.

"Thank you. So how are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I couldn't be better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deondre was on his way to the movies with his sister, Kelis when something caught his eye. He squealed on the breaks and pulled up to the side of the road.

"Kelis…I know I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing. Look." Kelis looked in the direction he was staring and saw.

"Ohhhh my. That's his ex-fiancée with that bastard! What the hell is she doing with him?!"

"I have no clue and I will never understand why. Can you take a picture of this? I'm about to go inside and say hi." Deondre walked around the car and into the bar. He flopped on the stool next to April and folded his arms.

"Ayee wassup?" Deondre shouted out scaring both April and Grant. Deondre smiled. April turned around nervously.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Williams?" April sighed.

"Oh! I was just riding through town with my sister and saw you and this bitch and just decided to say hi. Don't mind me. Continue whatever ya'll got going on."

"Who the hell are you?" Grant yelled.

"You don't wanna know. I think if you knew, you wouldn't be talking shit. I think it's better if you didn't know. I don't want you to piss yourself in here." Deondre eyed him. "But I do know who you are and if it wasn't for the police station being right down the street, I'd light yo ass up! Ohhhh how lucky you are today."

"That's DJ's father." April whispered. Grant almost spit out his drink.

"Oh ya'll don't gotta whisper now."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Williams? Don't you have somewhere to be?" April side eyed him.

"What are YOU doing here? C'mon you know you better than this. And I actually do have somewhere to be but this bs that I'm seeing almost made me crash a few minutes ago so I decided to come in a pay a visit."

"Well you can leave now. I'm glad you didn't crash."

"Yeah. Thank you. Whatever. No moving along…who's gonna tell him April? Me or you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who's going to tell him about this? If you don't, I will. You wanna tell him or….? Because I'll gladly tell him if you don't have the balls to. Make up your mind."

"I don't have to tell him anything."

"Ohhhh yeah you do. Anytime you mess with Grant, you must tell. Don't do like last time sweetheart."

"Whatever." April mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I thought. I'll give you two hours. If he doesn't know by three, I'm spilling it."

"And how would he find out if I told him or not?"

"Oh don't worry! He'll call. He tells me everything." Deondre got up from the stool. "Welp, you kids have a great lunch while it lasts. Remember. Two hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that evening…._

_Location: DJ and April's house_

DJ came down the stairs slowly when he heard April come through the door. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he stepped in front of her.

"You know the real reason why I'm here? Instead of L.A right now? The only reason why I'm here is to look out for you during this crazy ass time in our lives even though you did me wrong. I still cared enough and loved you enough to come back here just to make sure you were good but…it seems like you're well off so I'll be leaving in the morning…and I'm never coming back. This house is yours. You can do whatever you want with it. I don't care. Everything in here you can have. I packed all the stuff I wanted. I'm spending the night with my dad and aunt so you can lock the screen door." DJ opened the door and turned around. "Oh yeah and umm…your dad is off limits. Just thought you might wanna know."

"Your dad better NOT hurt my dad!"

"He won't…I mean…at least I'll try to make him not get him. Good night April." DJ left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Fulton County Jail_

Grant picked up the phone and smiled at Zeke through the glass.

"Nigga don't smile at me in here." Zeke said.

"Alright."

"I'm in here because of you and your bullshit. You know I'm facing a year up in this bitch. A FULL YEAR. Imma die in here! It's dumb man. As I sit in here day in and day out, I realize how DUMB this shit was. It ain't worth my freedom man! Let that shit go. You know, I know, and everyone else knows the truth. Yes, we the enemies know the truth. It's one thing for her to leave you for someone else but to leave you for someone else who is actually better than you in every area that human can possibly be in. That's what kills you. DJ loves that girl! And she loves him and they were meant for each other. We saw how you use to treat her man. You didn't have a clue about what to do with a woman like her. How could you be mad the nigga for making her happy? Man, get out my face. I don't wanna see you until I get out and when I do, this bs better be over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back in L.A_

_Location: Deondre's Restaurant_

Deondre and DJ stood in utter shock looking at the ransacked restaurant.

"Oh my goodness. They completely destroyed everything they could grab…this is ridiculous!" Deondre picked up broken glass from the door way. "When I find out who did this, I'm tearing up tail."

"This is crazy man. It's my fault for dragging you into this drama."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just glad no one got hurt. I wanna cry but I kinda don't because I have insurance but it hurts seeing my baby ruined." DJ looked up from picking up shards of glass and saw Duron standing behind his dad.

"Yo what do you be looking at?!" Dre said. "Every once and awhile, you'll be looking at thin air or talking to nothing and I'm like what's going on?" Duron put made bunny ears with his fingers and put it behind Deondre's head.

"Aahhh! Hahahahahaha!" DJ laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Deondre looked around.

"Hey dad, I'm about to tell you something crazy. I need you to not get creeped out though."

"What is it? I don't think anything can creep me out more than you talking to air."

"Well…I can see Duron." Deondre almost loss balance while squatting to pick up the glass.

"Ummmmmmm WHAT?"

"I can see Duron."

"Umm you know he passed away and can never come back right?"

"Yeah but I can see him. I always see him. He visits me. He's standing right behind you." Deondre jumped up and ran to DJ.

"Uh uh! What are you talking about? He's right behind me?! Get out of here with that bs. You're scaring me now."

"Dad, there's nothing to be afraid of. He said come back to him or he's coming to you."

"What the hell? I can't see him or whatever it is! Wait a minute! Stop doing this!"

"Haha dad it's okay. Duron, come here. Touch his shoulder." Deondre cringed awaiting a touch. Duron walked towards Deondre and touch his shoulder, making his shirt flutter. Deondre ran out the restaurant and stood at the front.

"HELLL NAHH! He just tapped my shoulder like three times! Are you serious DJ?! Oh shit wait! Something's squeezing me!"

"Haha Duron is hugging you Dad."

"Duron, do not hurt me."

"He said why would he do that?"

"I don't know. You're a ghost. That's what ghosts do."

"He said he's not a ghost. He's your son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night…_

Deondre fell asleep on the couch because he was so spooked from earlier. He fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming.

_Flashes from earlier today zoomed past me on a screen. Now I'm walking down a white corridor and there's three human figures in the distance. As I walk closer, DJ appears. I take a couple more steps, Duron appears. I took 10 more steps and the last figure is still in black. I can't see who it is. _

"_Dad!" Someone called to me. It got louder and louder and louder until it bellowed through my ears._

Deondre from his dreams feeling anxious and confused. He sat on the couch trying to get himself together until someone called him from the kitchen.

"Dad." They said. Deondre looked around and quickly got up. He slowly walked to the kitchen and felt someone gab his hand. He jumped. It was Duron.

"Dad, don't be scared." Said Duron. Deondre's mouth quivered as he tried to say words but all he could do is mumble. Soon after that, he fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: IATT Building_

DJ and his dad drove Kye to DJ's new business place.

"Kye I'm so glad you came to visit! This is my new business. I wanna show you inside. " DJ turned around to see Duron and his dad whispering to each other. "Kye you go take a look. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm sorry. We're having too much fun back here." Said Deondre.

"Soo I'm guessing you visited him last night Duron?"

"Yeah and he fainted on me haha."

"Dad did you really?"

"Hell yeah! I was scared!"

"So you're not scared anymore?"

"Nah, we talked all night surprisingly. This is still the weirdest thing I've ever encountered." Suddenly, Kye butted in.

"Who are ya'll talking to?!"

"Each other!" They yelled in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: April's House_

Grant planned to meet with Dr. Palmer and April to discuss some things.

"So I wanted to meet with you guys to tell you something."

"What is it?" Dr. Palmer said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm done. I'm moving on from the anger and hate between me and DJ. No, we're not going to be friends but I'm not holding this 8-9 year grudge anymore. The truth hurts but I've accepted it and I'm ready to move on."

"What's the truth?"

"The truth is…the real truth is that I've been jealous and bitter for all these years over someone who no longer belongs to me. The truth is that April loves that man and he loves her more than I ever could or can. The truth is that me and Dr. Palmer here are just being the same people who hurt us when we were younger. We spend days and nights plotting against people's blessing because we're miserable. You know? I'm an awful lot miserable making others miserable than being miserable by myself. April, I knew from the moment you accepted my offer for lunch that you were just as hurt and broken inside as I was. I have to forgive myself for wasting all these years trying to ruin a man made out of steel. One day, hopefully soon, I can meet with DJ face to face to apologize, if he lets me get that close. Until then, I'll be leaving all this in the past. I wish both of you nothing but the best." April and her dad sat stunned at Grant's words. It was most definitely unlike him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Location: Sylvester's House_

"Why are you here April?" said Sylvester. April started to sob.

"I don't know what else to do. Things will never be the same. I tried to put on this front that I didn't care and I kept screwing up and now he's moved on without me forreal this time! I don't think I have any room for redemption. I'm going to be honest with myself for the first time in months…I don't want to be with anyone else! I love that man beyond words, beyond actions. I just have a very bad way about me and I'm willing to change to get it all back but I don't know where to start!" Sylvester stepped out on the porch and stood beside her.

"You know what you hav to do? Start by forgiving yourself. Once you can truly forgive yourself, that's when you can leave this new, messy April behind and get back to the old you. You gotta work on yourself. If you want to be ready for him, you gotta be ready for yourself. Just work on yourself and get back on your track. He'll know the old you is back, if you really changed. The old April is his favorite person in this world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night…_

_Location: DJ's new house_

While DJ fixed his bed for bed time, he found a note on his bed. It was from Duron. It read:

"_This is the your forgive list. Forgive everyone listed. After you have done so, the names will disappear and you will pass it to our dad. I wrote them in the order that you would have put the names in. If you and dad complete this and do it from the heart, I'll reveal the biggest gift either one of you could possibly ever get. Remember, you have 7 days to do so._

_Grant_

_Rich_

_April_

_Vivian_

_Don_

_Sphere Saldivar_

**Thank you for reading everyone! Hope your liking the story so far! Chapter 8 titled "Putting The Pieces Back Together". The next chapter, I'm hoping, will give ya'll a break from the chaos lol. Also, shout out to Gigi Wells for the soulmate/twin flames info! Make sure to share, review and leave suggestions! I appreciate it all! Thank you!**


End file.
